Hermione and the Professor
by HJGrangerRocks
Summary: HG/SS H finishes 7th year, marriage, education and family. Hermione and Snape find love.Please read and leave reviews. If you can't say something nice don't bother.
1. Chapter 1

As always I do not own the Harry Potter characters. If I did I sure the heck wouldn't be working 50 to 60 hours a week.

Any time you see italics it's the person thinking or talking to themselves.

Prologue

The war was over; just hearing those words should have made Hermione Jean Granger the happiest person in the world. But, unfortunately to Hermione it just meant that she had to figure out what she was going to do with her life.

She had lost her mom and dad the week before the final battle; Death Eaters had attacked their Dentistry and killed them and all of their employees. Hermione would never forget the afternoon Professor Dumbledore had called her into his office to tell her about her parents.

The war has been over for 4 weeks and Hermione still didn't know what she was going to do. While laying in the porch swing at the Burrow she tried to think through what she could do._ What am I going to do? Yes the war is over but I have no home to go to, my parents are gone the Death Eaters torched both the Dentistry and the house. I have no parents and no money. I can't stay here at the Burrow forever. _

_According to Arthur, Hogwarts is going to reopen and I can go back and finish my 7__th__ year but what will I do after that. I don't have the money to go on to college I'm going to have to talk to someone to see what my options are. I'm just lucky that the ministry has offered to pay for my tuition and my books for my final year since I'm a war hero. Hermione bitterly laughed to herself with that statement; hero so I killed people._

_Who can I talk to who would know what I can do? Finally Hermione took a deep breath; I'll make an appointment to talk with Professor McGonagall. After making the decision she went in the house to see if she could find Pig to send a note to her._

The next day Hermione got her answer and had an appointment with Professor McGonagall the following Monday.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts another person was having similar conversation with himself; Professor Snape was trying to decide what he was going to do. For the first time in more years then he cared to think he was free to do what he wanted to do. He could stay and continue to be the Potion's Professor, he could start his own Potion brewing business or he could do nothing. He had survived the war which he had never in his life thought would happen. He had plenty of money to just stay home and do what ever he wanted to do.

Finally Snape decided to go talk to his most trusted friend and see if he could help him come to a decision so he climbed out of his dungeon and up to the Headmaster's Office.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting Minerva

Monday morning found Hermione up early and dressed ready to go. The burrow still had all of it's protections on it because of the Death Eaters that were still on the run. So she had to walk out of the yard to apparate.

When she arrived at Hogwarts she discovered that Aurors are still standing guard at the castle gate. The wards have all been reset on the castle but it still shows the damage that was done to it during the final battle. Even with Wizards and Witches from all over Europe coming to help it looks like it might not be ready for the fall opening of school.

Hermione spoke to the Auror that was guarding the front gate and told him she was there to meet with Professor McGonagall. The Auror sent his Patronus up to the castle, a few minutes later Hermione was admitted to the castle grounds.

Hermione walked up to the castle stopping to talk with Hagrid and a few others that she knows on her way up to talk with the Professor. Once she enters the castle she sees all the damage still in place and is very sad.

Professor McGonagall met Hermione at the front doors, "Professor Do you really think the school will be able to open this fall?"

"Yes Hermione I think we will, we have restored all of the towers, most of what is left is clean up and restoring on the inside and clean up on the outside and rebuilding the Quidditch pitch and some minor work to the greenhouses. Neville has been working with Professor Sprout since the end of the war saving the plants that were in the greenhouses that had damage. Now I know you didn't come all the way out here to talk about the Castle lets go to my office and have a chat."

The Professor took Hermione into her sitting room instead of her office she had always had a very soft spot in her heart for Hermione. She fixed up a tea tray along with some biscuits and then started a fire in the fireplace to take the chill off the room.

"Ok, Hermione you wrote that you needed to talk with me about your future?"

"Professor as you know I lost my parents just before the end of the war, unfortunately when they were killed it limited my future. I have no place to live and no money to pay for university. If it wasn't for the Ministry paying for my final year here and for my books I wouldn't even be able to afford to finish up my education here."

"Oh Hermione I didn't realize that you had been left with so little, since your parents were muggles I figured they had insurance on their house and lives."

"Well, they did but since everything is tied up because of the way they were killed and the house was torched; I may never see any money from it."

"Have you talked to Minister Kingsley about this? He has contact with the Muggle Minister there has to be something they can do."

"I've not and I'm just one of many that have problems I can't bother the Minister about one person when he has so much to do. That is why I came to you; I need to figure out how I'm going to support myself once I finish school. What can I do, I know there are apprenticeships to learn a trade? Do you think that would be a good option for me and what would be a good field for me to apprentice in?"

"Well what would you like to do with your life if you could do anything and money wasn't a problem?"

"I always thought I would like to work in the Ministry and do something for Magical Creatures, but after the war and all the mess with it I don't want that any longer. I think I would like to do something that would better our world, maybe teach or even potions."

"Really you would like to do something with Potions?"

"Yes, I always loved brewing but I know Professor Snape never takes on Apprentice. So I would have to find someone willing to take me on and considering there are only 6 Masters in Great Britain that doesn't sound to promising. So I guess I need to think of something else."

"Now don't give up hope, if you couldn't do Potions what would be your next choice?"

"It would probably Charms and after that Transfiguration, Hermione smiled at the Professor as she said that."

"You know I can't promise you anything but I will talk to Albus in the next few days and see who and what he knows. I'm sure we can find someone for you to Apprentice with by the end of the school year. I'm also going to see if Albus knows someone in the ministry that can get this mess cleaned up for you so that you have some money to live on."

"Thank you professor, I knew you would be able to help even if it was just to talk."

"Hermione I'm Minerva when we are like this, I feel like you are more then a student to me. Now tell me are you ok at the Burrow for a while longer or would you like to move back into Hogwarts for rest of the summer. We can always use and extra set of hands and you wouldn't feel like you are putting more of a burden on the Weasley's."

"Minerva really? I could do that? I would love to and if I could help with the school I would feel so much better. Especially with all that happened in the final battle."

"Well let's go talk to Albus and see if he agrees, I'm sure he will but I have to make him think he's making the decision." Minerva laughed with a great twinkle in her eye that reminded Hermione of Dumbledore's twinkle.

Minerva and Hermione found Albus at the top of the Astronomy tower repairing the roof on another part of the castle.

"Albus, Hermione and I have a request for you, can you come down a moment," Minerva asked.

"Of course Minerva, and Miss Granger it's so good to see you. How are you this beautiful day?"

"I'm fine Professor Dumbledore, I am amazed at how much has been done but still wonder if all will be ready for school to start," Hermione answered.

"Oh, yes I believe we will be more then ready it's only been 4 short weeks and look we have the castle all sealed up again. Now we just need to clean and set up rooms again. Now Minerva what was it you wanted to request of me?"

"Hermione feels like she would like to help here at the castle and was wondering if she could come stay at the castle and help us with the rebuilding?"

"Oh yes, I think that would be wonderful, we can always use another wand. Are you sure you want to be here to do all the dirty work, I know that you have been staying with the Weasley's I'm sure Molly will have my backside if she thinks I asked you."

"I feel like I shouldn't continue to depend on the Weasley's to support me they are stretched thinly enough without having yet another mouth to feed."

Dumbledore looked a long minute at Hermione, "Yes, I see well of course you are more then welcome. When would you like to start with us?"

"Well I'll have to let Molly and the rest know but I would like to come on Wednesday if that would be convenient."

"I think that would be perfect! We will see you then."

"Thank you sir!"

Minerva walked Hermione back to the gate and told her she would see her on Wednesday. Hermione gave Minerva a hug and apparated back to the Burrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Moving In

Hermione had talked to the Weasley's and Harry that evening when she got back from talking with Minerva and Professor Dumbledore. Molly was not happy that Hermione wasn't going to stay at the Burrow but finally agreed that if that's what Hermione wanted she couldn't stop her.

Wednesday morning found Hermione shrinking her trunk and making arrangements for Harry and Ron to bring Crookshanks to her by broom. Crookshanks hated apparating and Hermione knew the boys would love to get away from Molly for a day. Hermione said goodbye to all of the Weasley's and walked out to the apparition point outside the Burrow.

Once again she found herself outside the gates of Hogwarts waiting for the Auror's Patronus to tell them to let her in. To her surprise she saw Professor Snape coming down the path with his robes billowing.

Hermione was surprised when Professor Snape told the Auror that Hermione was to be added to the staff list as someone always allowed in. She was even more surprised that he was fairly nice to her as they walked up the path to the school.

"Miss Granger I understand that you are back for the summer to help with the rebuilding."

"Yes, Professor Snape I have been staying with the Weasley's since my home was destroyed; I felt I could be of more help by coming here and working then taking up room in the already crowded Burrow."

"We have much to do to get ready for the school year, I was among the lucky Professor's the dungeon didn't have as much damage as other areas of the school. Professor Dumbledore and I have been working on the ceiling of the great hall all morning. We hope that Minerva can start transfiguring tables and chairs this afternoon. I'm sure you will be helpful with that."

"Yes, sir I'm sure I can help with much of the transfiguration and hopefully in other ways."

'Well yes, Minerva is in Gryffindor tower I'm sure she will need your help, do you have baggage?"

"Just my trunk I've got it shrunk in my pocket it can remain there till evening."

Hermione went to Gryffindor tower to see what Minerva was up to, she found her working on replacing windows and refurnishing the tower that had been partially destroyed. Hermione started right in with helping by noon she was filthy dirty and extremely tired.

Minerva and Hermione went to the kitchen for their lunch where they met with rest of the staff. Everyone greeted Hermione and welcomed her back to the school. Minerva explained to the staff that Hermione was still waiting for her parents estate to be settled; since she didn't want to be a burden on the Weasley's and the school needed help, she had asked to come and help.

While they are eating Dumbledore explained that Hermione wanted to do an apprenticeship after graduation. This caused several of the Professors to ask what Hermione wanted to do her Apprenticeship in.

Hermione blushed and looked down at her plate, "I would really like to do it in Potions but with only 6 masters in Great Britain I will probably have to do it in Charms."

Professor Flitwick was thrilled that she was thinking of charms, while Professor Snape glared. All the while professor Dumbledore was twinkling from his place at the head of the table.

After lunch they all returned to their work by 6:00 that evening between Minerva and Hermione the Gryffindor tower was back to its original condition. Before they went to dinner Minerva showed Hermione to a set of rooms near her office and rooms. It was a teacher's set of rooms with a sitting room, bedroom, bath and small kitchen.

Hermione was thrilled with her room and Minerva told her to decorate it how ever she wanted. She was so amazed Hermione had thought she would be staying in the tower.

Minerva suggested that Hermione bath and come down to the teacher's common room for dinner by 6:30.

Hermione quickly showered and did a quick drying spell on her hair. She found a nice pair of slacks and a nice jumper and hurried to the teacher's common room. When she arrived she found Professor Snape, Sirus Black and Remus Lupin in the room. Soon the other professor's joined them and a buffet was set out on a table.

As the evening wore on more and more of the Professors were asking Hermione to call them by their given name and Hermione felt like she was settling in. Minerva was telling them all that the Gryffindor tower was ready for students and that she couldn't have done it without Hermione.

As the evening wore down they all discussed where they needed to work the next day. It was decided that Hermione and Minerva needed to get the great hall ready while Professor Flitwick and Snape finished charming the ceiling. Professor Snape reminded Dumbledore that he needed to work on some potions for Poppy along with St. Mungo's.

Dumbledore asked, "What potions do you need to brew this week Severus."

"I need blood replenishing, skello grow, headache and pepper up potion."

"Miss Granger I believe you know how to brew many of these do you not?"

"Yes sir, I have but I'm sure professor Snape ummm would prefer to not have my help."

"Nonsense, Severus after lunch tomorrow take Hermione with you and let her help you get your potions finished. That way we can have you to help us on Friday to work on the Quidditch field."

Hermione snuck a look at the professor if looks could kill Professor Dumbledore would be dead she was sure.

"Very well Albus, Miss Granger I expect you in the lab at 1:00 on the morrow. Good night."

And with that Professor Snape stalked out of the common room.

Hermione looked around at the other Professors; she quietly excused herself and went to her room.

After Hermione left Albus and Minerva shared a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Making Potions

Thursday morning Hermione was up early and headed down Great Hall. She was there before anyone else so began to sort out rubble that would be good to transform into tables and benches.

Soon the other Professor's started to come through heading to the kitchen, Minerva told Hermione to join them for breakfast.

After breakfast while Flitwick and Snape worked on the ceiling, Minerva and Hermione transformed rubble into tables and benches. They also repaired and cleaned the house flags and crests.

After lunch Hermione followed Professor Snape to the dungeons to work on Potions.

Professor Snape was extremely quiet as they walked down the steps, when they entered the dungeon he handed her a potions robe with tight sleeves. She shrunk it to fit herself and pulled her hair back into a tighter ponytail to make sure nothing fell into the potions.

Severus looked at Hermione after she pulled her hair back, "Miss Granger do you remember the recipe for the replenishing potion?"

"Yes, I do Professor."

"Good you will need to make a double batch, the large caldron is in the storage room and the ingredients are in that storeroom."

Hermione just nodded and headed to the storage room for the caldron.

Meanwhile, Severus was talking to himself.

_Why do I just know that Albus is going to make me take her on as an apprentice? I can't work with her every day, I can't have her under my feet all day everyday. She is just to happy and she's a Gryffindor I have never had a Gryffindor as an apprentice. I've only had one Slytherin and 2 from Durmstrand in all the years I've been a Master. _

_She is nothing but a Know it all! She runs her mouth all the time and Albus and Minerva consider her their own little pet project. And Minerva loves her like a daughter! It's enough to make you want to get sick! Severus continued to talk to himself and putting Hermione down as he complained.  
_

Soon the steam was rising from the Caldrons and Hermione was quietly humming to herself as she worked. For the first time in months she was happy. She loved being in the potions lab she loved the smell of the potions as they brewed the quietness and the feeling of peace. She could totally understand why Severus loved being in the lab. _Hermione did a little day dreaming between times she needed to do stuff with her potion. She wondered what it would be like to work down here all the time, to have access to all the different ingredients and to be able to research. She was really enjoying her time and her day dream!_

Severus continued to work on his potion and watch Hermione from behind his curtain of hair.

_She seems so relaxed, she really does seem to love to brew and her potions are always perfect. If I ever want to get out of the classroom and have some time in the lab for research I need someone to be able to take my place. _

Hermione looked over at Severus as she finished bottling her potion. _You know I totally understand why he loves it down here. Hmmm he's really not bad looking and I love watching how he stirs the potions. His hands are amazing, but he's the dungeon bat I can't think of him ever giving in and letting me apprentice. _

Hermione finished her potion and asked the Professor; "Did you want me to start another potion Professor?"

"Could you start the Pepper Up Potion please? If you need the recipe it's in the Green book on the end of that table."

"No I remember the recipe do you want a standard or double batch?"

"A normal recipe should be good for now. Miss Granger what made you want an Apprenticeship in Potions why not charms or transfiguration?"

"I can't give you a solid reason; it's just that I feel at peace when I'm in the lab brewing. I love the smell of the potions, the steam rising off the caldrons; I just like the feel of stirring the caldron. I don't really have a solid reason just it feels right. And I also would love to be be able to research and find new potions that could help people."

Severus stared at her, he couldn't believe that she just named all of the things that made potions so much a part of his life. _Maybe it would work out. Maybe he could take her on as an Apprentice. He needed to think more. Oh Holy Merlin what am I thinking!  
_

Snape shook his head, "I guess that is as good as a lot of the reasons I've heard for wanting an apprenticeship in Potions."

"What is this Professor Snape I'm hearing telling me I'm not a Gryffindor for saying something like that." Hermione grinned. Then she realized that teasing Professor Snape wasn't a good idea.

Severus looked at her and then actually smiled. "Miss Granger be glad you are not in school otherwise that would be 50 points from Gryffindor."

Hermione grinned at the Professor and got back to brewing the pepper up potion. _Holy Merlin I just made a joke with Professor Snape and he didn't take my head off._


	5. Chapter 5

Day of Rest

It was decided that Sunday would be a day of rest. The professors and Hermione along with the different Wizards and Witches that had been working on the Castle had been putting in 10 to 11 hour days and needed a day off.

Hermione decided that she was going to sleep in and then decorate her room. She was going to be in it for about 4 more weeks before school started again. Sunday morning unfortunately she woke up at 7:00 and couldn't get back to sleep so she decided she would just get up and do some decorating.

Everything in the room had big thick legs and ebony colored wood. Hermione thought to herself, _I want something light and airy. Hmmmm I think I would like the tables to be Queen Anne style with graceful legs and cherry wood. With a flick of her wrist and her wand the tables in her living room were turned into beautiful Queen Anne tables. I think I would like my room done in gold and green so I want a nice sofa in stripes on that wall. I would like 2 wing back chairs in cream leather by the fireplace. _

Hermione looked around, _not to bad, I need to find some lamps and I want a mirror over my fireplace, Hermione went outside and found some wood and glass and brought it into her room; once again Hermione flicked her wand and she had what she wanted. Hermione moved on to her bedroom. That bed looks like it belongs in some medieval castle, lets change it to a queen size Sleigh bed in chestnut, I'll turn the ugly wardrobe into a beautiful chestnut wardrobe with decorative edges yes I like that. Now I need bookcases and she transformed a couple of chairs into book cases that covered one full wall. And I need to do something with those awful night stands she turned them into 2 pretty chestnut Queen Anne side tables and a pretty lamp with a white base with roses painted on it and a pretty frilly shade._

_Not bad at all now I think I'll turn that dreadful off white bedspread into a stripes on one side and roses on the other side then when I turn it down the I shall make it cream and gold and the roses should be yellow gold._

_Hermione took one last look over the two rooms. It's a good start I still want to do some more but it feels more like it should belong to me she thought._

By 8:00 a.m Hermione was walking down the steps to the Great hall, she walked in and gasped. It had been totally restored, the ceiling was a beautiful blue with high fluffy clouds; the tables that she and Minerva had transfigured were all shining.

Hermione joined the professors that were all sitting around a round table near the doors.

Minerva was surprised to see Hermione already up and moving especially as exhausted as she had seen the night before. "Hermione I really didn't expect to see you till closer to lunch today."

"Well I woke up at 7:00 and couldn't get back to sleep so I transformed some of my furniture and did some decorating. I'm going to finish reading my books this afternoon and probably take a short nap. When I looked up at the beautiful sky it made me think I might just take a walk."

"It's a beautiful day, you really should get out if you get a chance. Now tell me what you did with your room?"

Soon Hermione was describing what she had done to her room to Minerva and Professor Sprout, they were both wanting to come up and see her room. Hermione was excited that they thought it sounded pretty, "You are welcome any time it was really fun to make the room into what I like!"

The rest of Sunday flew by and at 2:00 Hermione was surprised when Harry and Ron came walking up from the gate carrying their brooms and Crookshanks. She was really excited to see her Crooks, she had been missing him more then she realized. She was also really happy to see her friends.

Harry and Ron had more news for Hermione, they were going to spend the next two days their working on the Quidditch pitch and that Charlie, Fred, George and Ginny were flying in by 5:00 to help also. Hermione really couldn't wait to see Ginny.

The next couple of days flew by Hermione and Ginny did a lot of transfiguration and spent the 2 days together, Ginny stayed in Hermione's room while the guys stayed in Gryffindor tower. Hermione was sad to see them leave but at the same time she missed her time with the professors and being on a first name basis with them.


	6. Chapter 6

Signing the Apprenticeship

The next two weeks ran one into another the only thing breaking the days up were the few days Harry, Ron and Ginny flew in. Hermione took the one Saturday that they flew in off and spent the day in Hogsmeade. They visited Honeydukes, and Zonko's and then had a couple of Butterbeers at The Three Broomsticks. Before they headed back to the Hogwarts they stopped in to Fred and George's new Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the twins were doing so well with their joke shop in Diagon Alley that they decided to open on in Hogsmeade.

As Hermione's 3rd week at Hogwarts came to a close, she looked around. _I truly can't believe that the school is almost ready for the students to come back. Just 3 short weeks ago I would have thought it was an impossible task. But, now most of the rooms have been restored, the Great Hall is back to its glory, the Dorm's are all restored and even the staircases are fixed._

_We will be welcoming the student's back in 1 ½ weeks. And, then I'll be back to a student instead of a part of the staff. I don't honestly know if I can go back to being a student. But, I have to I have finish school and hopefully find an apprenticeship before I graduate._

Saturday night as Hermione and most of the Professors were sitting in the teacher's lounge chatting and relaxing. Professor Snape came stalking into the lounge and as he walked past Hermione he snapped his fingers and a rolled up parchment landed in her lap.

Hermione looked up and picked up the parchment, it had a seal on it that Hermione didn't recognize when she tried to open it, it wouldn't open. She looked at it again, and looked up at Professor McGonnagall, who walked over and put her thumb over the seal, she quietly said to Hermione, "It's charmed to only open to one person in this case your Head of House."

Hermione opened the Parchment and began to read, soon she gasped and looked first at Professor Snape and then at Minerva and Albus.

Albus looked at her with twinkling eyes, "I guess we should go to my office and finish the signatures and finalize the apprenticeship."

Hermione, Albus and Minerva retired to the headmaster's office to talk about the apprenticeship and sign the contract.

Now when you sign an apprenticeship in the magical world it is magically binding. It binds the two people in the apprenticeship together. It means that Severus Snape was now totally responsible for Hermione, he had to see that she had clothes, that she received her education and that she was kept safe. It also means that Hermione had to bow to everything Severus told her to do as long as it wasn't against wizarding law and would not harm her; she was responsible for learning from the Professor, helping with his potions and teaching and any potions they invented while she was an Apprentice became Severus's property not Hermione's unless Severus wanted to allow her name on the patent.

When they got to Albus's office he began explaining all of this to Hermione to make sure she understood. "Now before we sign this I want you to realize that for the next 3 years you are bound to Severus you can not marry, leave the school or many other things without his permission, you are basically totally bound to him until you are released at the end of 3 years. I just want you to be sure you understand this dear."

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore I do understand, Minerva has gone over this very carefully with me. I understand that I'm magically and blood binding my self to the Professor for the next 3 years."

"I am required by the Ministry to make sure you understand all of this and also to do the blood binding." Albus explained. "If you are sure you understand please sign the contract here and here." Albus pointed out where Hermione needed to sign.

After Hermione signed Severus signed. Then Severus handed Albus a silver dager with a snake winding up the handle towards its blade.

Albus took the dagger and put a small cut in Severus's thumb and then did the same to Hermione's they both stamped their thumb print next to their signatures and then Albus joined their hands together with their bloody thumbs touching. Albus said an incantation that Hermione had never heard before. Silver light shone as their hands were joined and a silver ring that looked like a snake morphed onto both Severus and Hermione's thumb. When the light faded Severus removed his hand from Hermione's and stood to leave.

"I'll expect you in my office at 7:00 in the morning where we will discuss your room assignments and other items involving your Apprenticeship. Good evening."

Hermione turned to Albus and Minerva after the professor left the room.

Albus looked at Hermione and smiled, "He is a hard but fair man Hermione, you will learn much from him. And I hope that he can learn from you also."

Minerva looked at Hermione and nodded her head, "You will be fine, now let's have a glass of wine to celebrate your apprenticeship and talk about what this means for your schooling."

Hermione, Albus and Minerva walked back down to the lounge and had a glass of elf wine with rest of the Professor's that were in the lounge. Soon they were discussing Hermione's schooling and how it should be handled.

Minerva started the discussion, "I really think that you could pass your NEWT's in transfiguration now what I would like you to do if you're willing is to take my review notes that I go through just before NEWT's study them for a week and then go to the Ministry and sit the NEWT."

Professor Flitwick spoke up right after Minerva, "I would like to do the same thing for you. You are more then accomplished in Charms, I really don't even think you would need to study."

Hermione looked at the two professors' with her mouth hanging open, "Do you really both think I am good enough to do that?"

Both Professor's nodded and Minerva added, "You will have to talk to Severus about it but I'm sure he would be very happy. It would mean that you would only need to attend Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts which I'm sure Remus would be happy for you to test out of. We can talk to him tomorrow about that, you would only have to be in class for 3 periods a day at the most. That would leave you more time for helping Severus."

Hermione felt like her head was going to burst, she smiled at Minerva and asked to be excused and returned to her rooms. When she got back to her room Hermione just spun round and round. She was so excited and to think that she might have half of her NEWT's done before school started.


	7. Chapter 7

Morning after Signing

The next morning found Hermione knocking on Professor Snape's office door at 1 minute to 7:00.

"Come in Miss Granger" Snape answered her knock.

"Good morning Professor Snape, I would like to say thank you for taking me on as an Apprentice."

"Yes Miss Granger please sit down so we can go over this. This is your badge of apprenticeship, you must wear it at all times, I repeat it is to never be removed wear it under your robes at all time and if for any reason you are in muggle clothes, it must also be around your neck. And speaking of muggle clothes I expect you in Robes at all times even when you go to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley and especially at all times within the school. The badge is keyed to my Gringotts account and it will also allow you to buy supplies at the Apothecary that only Potion Master's can buy. Now do you have any questions?"

"Minerva told me last night that I could take Transfiguration NEWT's on Friday, she offered to give me her notes that she uses to review for NEWT's and make the arrangements. Professor Flitwick offered the same for Charms and Minerva thought I would probably be able to do it for Defense Against the Dark Arts, if you were agreeable. It would mean I would only have 3 classes this year and would leave more time for Potion's and for me to help you with your classes."

"Very well have you talked to Remus yet?"

"No sir I came here first, I can talk to him at your convenience."

"You can do that after we get back from Diagon Alley, We will go there and get you the robes you will need along with introducing you to the owner of the Apothecary so he knows you can buy for me. I will also make arrangements for spending money to be transferred into your Gringott's Account."

"Professor that is not necessary I don't need spending money."

"Miss Granger I will be treating you exactly the same as I have all of my Apprentices which includes spending money for personal items."

"Yes sir."

"Now please follow me and I'll show you your rooms and then I need you to get on a robe and meet me at the front gate."

Hermione followed Professor Snape to a bookcase in his office he gave her the password and lead her up a steep hall. They came out behind a tapestry on the 2nd floor which had a door on either side.

"This door on the left leads to my private quarters the door to the right leads to yours. I will need to know your password once you set it and also how to break your wards. Once you are moved in please see that I have them and I'll teach you my wards and password. The temporary password is apprentice, please enter."

Hermione looked around her new room was very similar to the current rooms a little more specious and much darker.

"You will be expected to act as Assistant Head of House for Slytherin while you are my apprentice, for that reason I will expect you to read those 3 books on wizarding etiquette that I have placed on your desk before the students return. I expect you to move into your new quarters tomorrow and be ready to start on Monday. Please be sure to talk to Professor Lupin's by the end of today about testing out of your NEWT's along with the other classes. Now please change into a robe and get your cloak and meet me at the front gate in 20 minutes."

Hermione turned nodded, then excused herself and went to do as bid. All the time wanting to scream. _I can't believe he thinks I need to read about etiquette! He acts like I don't have any manners. And making me wear this badge with the necklace all the time! Oh well I signed the contract I knew what I was getting into! Ok get the robe on and get down to the gate, it takes 20 minutes to get to the gate on a good day._ Hermione grabbed a robe and cloak and put them on walking down the stairs and hurried to the front gate.

Professor Snape was waiting for her when she arrived. "Please take my arm Miss Granger." Hermione did as he said and felt the pull of apparition soon she was standing in front of Gringott's bank. "Ummmm Professor, Ummmm I am not supposed to go into Gringotts without giving them prior notice."

"Pray tell why is that?"

"Well we kind of broke in here during the war and flew the dragon out; they don't care for Harry, Ron or I."

"Oh wonderful is their anything else I should know about you and Diagon Alley?"

"No sir."

Severus stomped into the bank dragging Hermione with him, as soon as they walked through the first door the goblins surrounded them. Hermione just gave him a I told you so look and waited for the head goblin to come. Severus was furious, "What is the meaning of this, I have one of the oldest vaults in this bank and I'm being treated like this!"

The head goblin hurried to them, "Professor Snape you are welcome to enter sir I'm sorry you were stopped. But, Miss Granger is not allowed in without turning over her wand and being secured by 4 goblins."

Severus sneered, "I will take responsibility for Miss Granger's wand and she will accompany me, now I need to set up her access to my Potions account and to have her apprenticeship payments transfered to her account once a month."

The goblins weren't happy at letting the Professor keep Hermione's wand and they really weren't happy when he would only let one goblin come with them to his vault. But, he was a major and his family one of the first depositors in the bank so they were afraid to upset him to much.

They left Gringott's and moved on to Madam Malkin's where he told Madam Malkin , "Mrs. Malkin I would like to introduce you to my Apprentice Miss Granger. I would like her to have a set of dress robes, 7 teaching robes, and 7 potion robes, I am sure you still have my apprentice patch still on file."

"Yes Professor Snape I do, would you like it on all of Miss Granger's robes? "All except for her dress robes, please see that her dress robes are of the proper color you know what I expect. Also she will need a good spring and winter cloak." Hermione gasped quietly when she heard what all she was expected to have. She was afraid to say anything and soon she was being measured for her new robes.

As they left Madam Malkin's, Severus asked if she had an owl, she told him she didn't and the next thing she knew they were in Magical Menagerie and he was getting her and Eagle Owl. From the Menagerie they headed to Olivander's where Snape told Mr. Olivander that Hermione needed a secondary wand. Finding a second wand seem to take forever especially since she needed to find one that felt right in her left hand.

Finally they stopped at the Apothecary where once again Hermione was introduced as Severus's Apprentice. Soon the pair were finished with all of the potion ingredients and were stopping to pick up Hermione's completed robes. By 1:00 the two were back at the Great Hall eating lunch. That afternoon Hermione found Lupin and made arrangements to pick up his notes for the NEWT's review and found Minerva to see about when she would be taking her NEWT's. Once Minerva talked to the Ministry Hermione went back to her room and started studying charms since that was her first test.

By dinner time Hermione had moved into her new quarters and had even managed to transfigure some of the furniture into the Queen Ann style she loved and had changed the wall colors and made the room feel more like her home.


	8. Chapter 8

Taking Early NEWTS

Tuesday morning she knocked on Professor Snapes office door. She heard the professor call enter.

"Professor Snape I wanted to let you know that I have talked to Professor Lupin and I will be able to take his NEWT on Friday. Professor McGonagall talked to the Ministry and I'm to be there at 8:00 on Thursday for Charms and 8:00 on Friday for Transfiguration and Dark Arts. Is that convenient for your schedule?"

"Yes, that will work fine, have you moved into your new quarters?"

"Yes sir the password is Moon Flowers if you would like to stop tonight I will give you access to my wards."

"Very well, Poppy needs Blood Replenisher brewed; please brew her a double caldron of that then you can have rest of the afternoon off to study."

"Thank you Professor I'll get to it right now."

Snape looked up as she left the office and ran his hands through his hair. _What in the world was I thinking off! This is going to be a very long year. Thanks to Merlin she's a good brewer and she can take some of the easy brewing off my hands before school starts._

The week went quickly and Thursday morning she found herself stepping out of the floo at the Ministry of Magic to take the first NEWT. The Charms written test was rather easy for Hermione she was given 1 ½ hours to take the test but she was done after 60 minutes. She went up to the witch that was proctoring her exam; the woman took Hermione's test and led her to the Practical Examiner. Hermione aced the practical and the examiner was so thrilled with what Hermione did that he asked her to try something that was from the University level. Of course being Hermione she aced that also.

The examiner asked Hermione to take a seat in the alcove while he checked to see if they had graded her written exam. Hermione sat and chewed on her cuticle while she waited for the little man to come back. A few minutes latter he came back with a certificate for her. "Congratulations Miss Granger you have passed your Charms NEWT exam with an O. You have one of the highest scores I've ever seen. I was told to tell you that you're Transfiguration written exam will be at 8:00 a.m. tomorrow followed by your Practical exam; you're DADA written exam will start at 1:00 p.m. and be followed by the practical exam. Good Luck on those exams tomorrow."

Hermione flooed back to Hogwarts feeling like she had woken up from a dream; Minerva and Albus were waiting in his office when she flooed in.

"Well Hermione how did you do," Minerva asked.

"I passed with an O!"

Albus spoke "Miss Granger I would expect nothing else from you my dear. I would have been shocked if it had even been an E."

Hermione smiled at the Headmaster and Minerva, "thank you both so much, I am amazed that it was pretty easy. Now I have to go study for my other two tests. Thank you both again."

Hermione hurried out of the headmaster's office and went to her rooms to gather her books and notes, before heading to the library.

At 5:35 she looked up to see who was blocking her light, Professor Snape was staring down at her. "Miss Granger, the Headmaster requested I come up and tell you that it is dinner time and you were to come down."

"Oh Professor I'm so sorry you had to come fetch me, please accept my apology."

"Miss Granger I am responsible to you please make sure that when you are busy you set an alarm so you make it to where you are supposed to be."

"Yes sir I do apologize and promise not to do this again. I will drop my books off in my room and be right down." Hermione walked very quickly out of the Library and hurried to drop off her books.

Hurrying into the Great Hall she apologized to everyone, but no one seemed to mind except Professor Snape. Albus stood up and proposed a toast to Hermione, "A toast to Miss Granger for her O on her Charms test and best wishes for doing the same on her two NEWTS tomorrow."

Hermione turned very red, "Thank you Headmaster."

After dinner Hermione returned to her room to continue studying, at 10:00 she decided it was time to rest. She took a half dose of dreamless sleep and set her alarm to wake her up at 6:30 so that she would be in time to the ministry.

Hermione woke up at 5:00 and couldn't get back to sleep. She laid in bed thinking about her new life. _Who would have thought a few short months ago I had no idea where I was going to live or how I was going to support myself. Now I'll be living in Hogwarts for another 3 years and when I finish with my internship I will be a Potion's Mistress as long as I pass the board review._

_I wonder what Harry, Ron and Ginny will say when they find out that I'm Snape's apprentice. I'm sure they aren't going to be happy but, I have always loved Potions and there is not a better Potion Master in Great Britain. Two of the 5 other masters were trained by Snape; they still come to him asking questions as I discovered when I took the message from the owl on Tuesday._

Hermione decided to get up and take a shower. Shortly after she got out of the shower there was a knock at her door. She was shocked to see Professor Snape standing at her door. "Please come in Professor."

"Miss Granger I just realized that I forgot to tell you that you have access to my house elf. Echo and a little female house elf popped into the room. Miss Granger this is Echo she is my house elf she will also be helping you, if you decide to eat in your room please let her know and she will provide you with a tray. But, please only do that when the students are not present and let me know before you do it. I would rather not have the Headmaster send me hunting for you."

"Thank you Professor I appreciate you taking the time to introduce me and I promise I won't make use of having a tray unless I check with you first."

"Very well Miss Granger good luck on your NEWT's today. Please see me when you get back so that I know you have returned."

"Of course."

Hermione saw the professor to the door and then grabbed up her bag and headed to the Headmaster's office so that she could floo to the Ministry.

By 11:30 Hermione was finished with her Transfiguration testing and was trying to decide where to get a bit to eat. While standing in the Atrium she heard someone call her name looking around she saw Fred and George Weasley coming towards her.

"What are the two of you doing here?"

"Well what do you think getting patents on some of our new joke shop items?"

Hermione smiled at the twins, they were so fun and so full of life. "I guess that means I should offer you congratulations."

"Of course, now what are you doing here?"

"I'm taking my transfiguration and DADA NEWT's today."

"What why are you doing that aren't you going to finish your final year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I'm finishing my final year but I'm also starting my first year of Apprenticeship and by taking some of my NEWT's now I'll be free to teach some classes and spend more time at my apprenticeship."

'Hey congratulations! So who are you apprenticing with, McGonagall?"

"Ummm, let's not talk about that right now are you guys finished? I was trying to figure out where I could find some lunch."

"Yeah, how about we treat you to lunch at the Leaky Caldron, it's a short floo and then you can floo right back."

Soon the threesomes were seated at the Leaky Caldron having fish and chips and chatting about the new items that Fred and George had received the new patents on. At 12:30 Hermione gave the twins a hug and told them she would see them soon and flooed back to the Ministry.

At 3:00 in the afternoon Hermione walked out of the examiner's office carrying two pieces of parchment showing that she had scored an O on both her Transfiguration and DADA Newts. Hermione sat down on a bench and just looked at the papers._ I did it 3 of my NEWT's are finished I have four more to do and I will be done with my education. Well I'll be done with that part of my education. I can't believe I got 3 O's in such a short period of time. I still have Potions, Herbology, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes to pass. Hopefully, with being an apprentice the Potions will be easy, it should also help me with the other 3 tests. I'm sure Professor Snape won't give me a lot of time to study._

_Ok Hermione get up and floo back to Hogwarts you need to let Professor Snape know that you have passed and then start doing your job. School starts Monday!_

Hermione flooed back to the headmaster's office and let him and Minerva know her good news and then went to find Professor Snape, who was in his lab.

"Congratulations Miss Granger, now you can change and come help me with some of the potions we need brewed."

Hermione hurried to her room dropped off her papers and ran back down to start on another potion.


	9. Chapter 9

Scared

Hermione was scared there was no other word for it. What were her friends going to think when they walked in the Great Hall and saw her sitting next to Professor Snape, and really what would they say when they found out she was Assistant Head of Slytherin?

Hermione heard the knock on her door and squared her shoulders. "Good evening Professor." She fell in 2 steps behind the Professor on her way to the Great Hall. They entered the Great Hall from behind the teacher's table just as the students entered the large double doors.

Hermione took her seat between Professor Snape and Neville and waited for the shoe to drop. She watched as soon as Harry, Ron and Ginny walked in the door they stopped dead in their tracks and stared at her. She nodded and smiled and they just continued to stare. _Well that went really well I hope I have a chance to talk to them. I'm sure they are noticing that I'm not wearing a Gryffindor patch on my robe but one that looks like Slytherin._

_Oh well, I guess I should just be happy that I have a career path that I love and that I've got Neville for company. I have a feeling I won't be seeing much of my supposedly friends._

The hall quieted down and Minerva walked in with the first years. Hermione fell back into her thoughts; _did we ever look that young? My goodness they look like babies. Hmmm, it seems like Slytherin isn't getting any students so far they have all went to the other 3 houses. Oh there is one new Slytherin, I guess with the war and everything many of the pure bloods have decided to send their children to Durmstrang. Well maybe not that is 3 new Slytherins._

With the sorting finished Headmaster Dumbledore rose and began his speech. After his normal speech about the forest and banned items he continued, "I also would like to let you know that we have two apprentices joining the staff this year. First is Mr. Longbottom who will be apprenticing with Professor Sprout and will be assistant Head of Hufflepuff. And Miss Granger will be doing a three year apprenticeship with Professor Snape and will be assistant Head of Slytherin. Now I expect both of these apprentices to be treated with the same respect as you do the rest of the staff. The will be addressed as either Professor, Miss or Mr. Let the feast begin."

Hermione looked over at Slytherin as Albus told them that she was Assistant Head the looks she received were deadly. Then she looked at Harry and Ron and it wasn't much better. _Oh my well I guess it's going to be a very long year. What's that oh Professor Snape is talking to me need to pay attention._

"I'm sorry sir; I missed the first of that."

"I said it looks like your friends are not too happy with you being involved with my house."

"No sir and it looks like your house if very upset with me being involved with your house."

Snape looked over to his house and gave them a nasty glare, most looked down at their plates; all except Malfoy. "I will handle my house. I expect you to handle your so called friends, Am I clear on that?"

"Yes sir I will talk to them as soon as you give me leave to talk with them."

"I will expect you to talk with them before breakfast in the morning."

"Yes sir."

Soon the hall was full of the sound of students eating and talking among themselves. As the last plate disappeared from the table Albus rose, "Prefect's please show the first years to their new homes, the Heads of House will be with you in a few moments."

Severus and Hermione rose and followed the students into the dungeon. As they neared the door to the common room Severus, continued past and into his office. "Miss Granger, I will have you follow me into the Common Room I will give my speech then introduce you to the Prefects in our house."

"Of course sir, do the Prefects for Slytherin have direct access to our corridor the same as the Gryffindor Prefects do with Minerva's?"

"Yes, I will show you the door that you will be able to use to enter the common room directly from our corridor. Now are you ready to go face your new house?"

Professor Snape gave Hermione the password for the portrait and then stepped through into the common room. Hermione felt the chill of hatred, as soon as she stepped through after the Professor. All of the students stood up when they entered except for Malfoy.

Hermione felt the tension in the Professor as soon as he noticed. "Mr. Malfoy have you not been taught any manners or decorum?"

"I don't rise for any Mudblood."

"Mr. Malfoy you will go to my office this instant!"

Malfoy got up and left everyone seemed to take a deep breath like they were waiting to see what happened next.

The Professor began his speech, "I wish you all good evening and welcome the new students to their new home and welcome back our old friends. As you know Miss Granger is now my apprentice I expect my house to give her the same respect and attention as you do myself. If at any time you need anything and I'm not available Miss Granger will be happy to help you. Will the Prefects please stay the rest of you are dismissed."

Blaise Zambini and Pansy Parkinson came to where the professor and Hermione stood and Hermione nodded her head to them as the etiquette books said she should. Snape began, "I expect the two of you to behave with the utmost respect and decorum around Miss Granger I expect you to show the rest of the house how to behave."

They both nodded, Blaise spoke up, "Professor I have no problem at all with Miss Granger you have my promise I will do all possible to welcome Miss Granger." Pansy looked for a moment like she was going to disagree, then she nodded. Hermione meet their stares and nodded her head.

The professor dismissed his two prefects and explained to Hermione that the door in the center of the room lead to their corridor and was keyed to her so that she could enter or exit through it at any time. Then he strode out of the common room towards his office.

When they approached the office door he stopped. "Miss Granger please check on the potions we have brewing and settle them for night then you are dismissed for the evening."

Hermione nodded and headed for the private lab. She checked the potions put a stasis charm on those that needed to be held for the night and checked the fire on the others. All the while thinking to herself, _bloody hell, Malfoy is a git; I hope Severus is giving him and earful. At least Zambini and Parkinson gave their word for what it's worth. I hope that they are being truthful this could be holy hell. And I'm going to have to get up at the break of dawn to talk to Harry and Ron before breakfast._

SS POV

_Bloody hell, Malfoy is just as much a pig as his father is. I can't believe he was that rude! I will kill the little weasel before this year is over._

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape sneered. When Malfoy didn't stand up Snape took his wand out of his pocket and jerked him up and hung him a few inches from the floor. "You will rise when someone above you in rank enters a room and that does include my apprentice. Do I make myself clear to you? You will treat Miss Granger with respect and civility or I will see you expelled from this school."

Draco swallowed he had never seen his Godfather so angry. "Yes sir."

"I will not accept anything but proper respect to Miss Granger and if I see you take one step out of line with her, or she tells me that you have upset her in any way you will not only be expelled you will answer to me. Now get out of my sight." Snape flipped his wand and Draco crumbled on the floor then got up and hurried out of the office.

_Bloody hell what have I got myself into a Gryffindor assistant head of Slytherin and then the fact she wasn't even out of school yet. Add to that I'm starting to have feelings for the girl. She is as smart as I am; she has a special touch with potions. I can see in a few years her being the top of our field she has an innate feel for potions. Heaven help me this is going to be a very long year. _


	10. Chapter 10

First Day of Classes

The next morning Hermione was up at 5:00 and walking into the Gryffindor common room at 5:30.

_Thank Merlin that as staff I have the override passwords. I would have hated to talk to them with the common room full. Ok now do I wake Ginny up first or do I wake the boys up first. I guess Ginny since I'm supposed to be like a Professor and it wouldn't be proper for me to be in the guy's dorm._

Hermione entered Ginny's room and shook her lightly, "Ginny, Ginny wake up I need to talk to you."

Ginny rolled over and wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Hermione what are you doing here? Are you ok? What do you need?"

"Can you get up and go ask Harry and Ron to come down to the common room I want to talk to the 3 of you."

Ginny ran up stairs and got the boys up and meet Hermione in the Common Room.

"I know you are all angry with me but let me explain everything to you please!"

Ginny came over and sat beside Hermione and put her arms around her shoulder. "Go ahead and explain Hermione I'm sure you didn't do this without a lot of thought."

"Thanks Ginny! As you know I still have not got any settlement from my parents business or house. So I've been living off the little bit of money I had in Gringott's which wasn't much. I knew I didn't have enough to pay for me to go to magical college. And in the wizarding world an apprenticeship equals a college education sometimes more then a college education. I love potions you guys know that. Who brewed PolyJuice Potion in our 2nd year?

Well any way when I meet with Minerva she asked me if money wasn't an problem what would I want to do. I told her I would like to be a Potion's mistress. I told her if I couldn't do that I wanted to teach Charms or Transfiguration. I worked all summer helping put the school back together and 2 weeks ago as we were all sitting in the teacher's lounge Professor Snape handed me a contract to become his apprentice.

It's what I really wanted so I accepted the contract and now I report to him, I've finished 3 of my NEWT's I have 4 more to do this year so I'll be in those classes, well I'll be in 3 of them in Potions I'll be an assistant to the 7th year class. By the end of this year I'll have one year of my apprenticeship done and in two years I'll be ready to teach or set up my own potions lab.

I just ask you guys to be nice to Professor Snape don't say anything about me or be nasty to him. He is my boss now for that mater he is my Master. I have to ask him to be allowed to do anything. If you want me to have any time to myself or time to spend with you guys you have to be nice. Please! You 3 are my best friends I couldn't bear the thought of losing you guys."

Harry looked at Hermione and saw the desperation in her eyes. "Ok Mione I promise we will be as good as we can and we promise not to say anything to Snape about you."

Hermione jumped up and hugged her friends, "Thank you, this means the world to me, I promise any time I get will be spent with you guys. Now I have to go I need to get ready for my 1st year potions class."

By dinner time Hermione felt like she had visited hell, she had helped with two 1st Year potion classes worked on some potions that had reached a critical stage, attended all 3 of her classes and still needed to work on the potions again after dinner.

When Hermione entered the Great Hall from the back door all she wanted to do was sit down she really didn't care if she even ate. As she looked around she noticed that Neville looked almost as shell shocked as she did. She quietly pulled out her chair and sat down. Neville looked at her and nodded his head and grimaced, then leaned over and whispered, "Are you as exhausted as I am?"

"Oh yes and I've still got to work on potions after dinner plus write 2 papers and translate a ton of Runes."

Neville groaned, "I've still got the 5 foot of parchment for Snape on the magical properties of Moon Flowers on Potions. I don't suppose you have to do that one do you?"

"No I've just got to research how to invent a potion that women can take while they are pregnant for Wizards Flu. I'll trade you, shoot right now I would just be happy to sleep right here."

Snape pulled out the chair next to Hermione she straightened up and grinned at Neville.

"Miss Granger did you check on the potions we have brewing before you came up for dinner?"

"Yes Professor Snape I added the eye of Newt to the test potion and I put a stasis charm on the dreamless sleep so that I could finish it up after dinner."

"Very good Miss Granger, how is the research going on the project I gave you."

"I've pulled several tomes from the Library and I was just getting ready to ask Mr. Longbottom and Professor Sprout for their opinion on any plants that I might not know of that would be helpful."

Snape nodded his head and began scanning the hall for misbehavior.

Hermione looked over to Neville and he gave her a knowing look. Then he told Hermione, "Miss Granger I will check through my books to see if I can come up with anything that might help you, I'll also check with Professor Sprout for you."

Hermione grinned at Neville, "Thank you Mr. Longbottom." And Hermione winked at Neville.

After dinner Hermione returned to the lab with the Professor. As they worked on the potions Professor Snape finally started talking with Hermione about what he was doing. Hermione found herself totally engrossed in his lecturing.

When he stopped she had a few questions for him as she started, "Professor Snape?"

"Hermione when we are in the lab working you may call me Severus."

Hermione was totally floored but tried to cover it up, "Thank you Severus, may I ask you a question about what you just said about common Lovage?"

Hermione's questions started another long conversation. When the Grandfather clock in Severus's office rang midnight Severus looked up and sent Hermione to her room.


	11. Chapter 11

First Week of School (Saturday)

The first week of school went through in a blur to Hermione she felt like she never had a moment to herself. If she wasn't in classes for her NEWT's she was helping with classes, grading papers for classes, or in the lab brewing potions.

On Saturday morning when her alarm went off at 7:00 a.m. all she could think about is why did I do this. _I have to be at breakfast by 8:00 and in the Potion lab by 9:00; I am sure the Professor will have a complicated potion to brew and will not let me go till late tonight. I still have all the homework that was put off all week. Luckily my other Professor's have given all of us a week to turn it in. Maybe I can get a few hours on Sunday to call my own and find time to get some homework done._

Hermione drug herself out of bed and got a shower, did a quick drying spell on her hair and pulled it up into a messy bun on the back of her head. She pulled out her black every day robes and her potion shoes and headed out the door to the great hall.

As she sat down to breakfast she took a look at Neville who sat next to her; he looked almost as exhausted as she felt. "Neville are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm exhausted but ok I never dreamed this would be so hard. I can't imagine what it must be like for you with the Professor as your master."

Hermione looked over her shoulder to make sure that Professor Snape was still conversing with the Headmaster. "He really isn't that bad other then he demands everything perfect and I understand that I'm the same. It's just that between, my school work and the classes that I help with and then the potions that need brewed; well you know what I mean I've not done the first bit of my homework for the week and I honestly don't know if I will have time to do it."

"I know what you mean but I do get Sunday off so I'm going to the library Sunday morning and not coming out except for lunch and dinner."

"Good luck, I hope you get it all done." Hermione smiled at Neville and turned back to her plate. Not realizing that Professor Snape had heard her entire conversation with Neville.

"Good morning Miss Granger," Professor Snape drew out.

"Good morning Professor."

"Are you ready to present your findings on the potion that will be safe for pregnant women?"

"Yes sir I will gather up my journal as soon as I'm excused from Breakfast, would you like me to meet you in your office?"

"No, meet me in the lab I have a potion I need to finish up this morning."

Hermione nodded her head and returned to her breakfast, while Professor Snape watched her out of the corner of his eye.

_He thought to himself, she doesn't have time to do her homework but yet she's done the research I asked of her. She looks tired, she has dark circle under her eyes and she is playing with her food. But, then Longbottom doesn't look much better. I'm sure trying to take a full load of classes and keep up with the other work is trying on the two of them. _

_But, they were the ones that wanted to do the Apprenticeships; no one told them it would be easy. And to be honest I did tell her what I expected so she should have been prepared._

Snape shook his head and rose, "Are you ready to start the day Miss Granger?"

"Yes sir, I will get my journal and be with you in just a few minutes."

A few minutes later Hermione was hurrying through the passage way that connected their quarters to the office. She quietly walked into the lab to make sure she didn't interrupt what the Professor was doing with his potion. When he finished she finally moved the rest of the way into the lab and made herself known to him.

"Professor Snape here is my journal and the notes I've made. "

Snape looked up, "It is Severus, Hermione." Then he began reading her notes as he got to the last page of her notes on the potion they were working on he noticed the tab on her journal and moved to it. There she had some ideas for what looked like some type of cleansing agent. "May I ask what this is about?"

"It is just, ummm well my hair and skin feels greasy after standing over the caldrons all day, and the shampoo I'm using isn't doing a good job. If I go to a harsher shampoo it causes me to look like a Pigmy Puff. So I am trying to figure out a shampoo that will clean my hair without drying it."

"Well this sounds like a good first project for your Master's project. After you help me with the ingredients for the start of the pregnancy potion you can begin to work on your shampoo."

"Thank you sir."

"No problem Hermione and you have tomorrow off to catch up, I do ask that you don't leave the grounds without letting me know. Also, if you do leave the grounds please don't go further then Hogsmeade. Are you clear on that?"

"Yes, Serverus I understand, as much homework as I have I'm sure I will be in the library all day."

"You will be expected at breakfast, lunch and dinner!"

"Yes sir I will make sure I attend."

Soon the two were deep into brewing their potions. Hermione helped with preparing the items for the pregnancy potion and then got the ingredients for the first try on her new and improved shampoo. They worked quietly throughout the morning, when the potions didn't need attention they both worked on grading papers. At 11:30 a small bell rang at the far end of the lab. Hermione had never heard it before and was staring at it.

"It's the bell to remind me that it is approaching lunch time and I need to clean up. I have it ring at 11:30 so that I have time to prepare my potions for the lunch break. If your potion is finished please bottle it and clean up."

"Yes sir I was just letting it cool, do you need help with your cleanup?"

"No I'll just put a stasis charm on mine."

Hermione cleaned up her mess and bottled her shampoo, then followed the Professor to the Great Hall. She sat in her seat between Severus and Neville and whispered to Neville, I'll meet you in the library right after breakfast in the morning. Maybe we can help each other with some of our work."

"Good deal! I know I need help with potions."

Once again Severus was listening in to her conversation. _My, my she's still helping Longbottom. She truly does need to be a teacher the way she helps everyone. Good Merlin save me from do gooders._

After lunch Hermione and Snape returned to the dungeon to work on the pregnancy potion some more and also for Hermione to brew one of the many potions that Poppy was still in need of. Once Hermione finished with her potion Severus did something totally out of character for him.

"Since you have finished up please take the potions to Poppy and then you are free till Monday morning."

Hermione felt her mouth falling open and quickly shut it back up. "Thank you Severus if you need me for anything I'll either be in my quarters or the library." Then she hurriedly gathered up the potions and walked out of the lab.


	12. Chapter 12

thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and thank you so much for taking the time to review. I love reviews! I really like to see those of you that have put me on alert! I've got this wrote to chapter 23 and I'm still working. I hope it doesn't bore you! Lots of thanks again for the reviews.

Sunday

Sunday morning Hermione got up early and went down to breakfast. Since it was Sunday people wove in and out at their leisure with breakfast finishing at 10:30 and lunch starting at noon. The only meal you needed to be on time for on Sunday was dinner which was served promptly at 6:00.

Hermione finished her typical breakfast of toast, tea and fruit and excused herself from Hagrid who was the only other teacher present. She hurried back to her room picked up her books and was the first person in the library for the day. Soon she was very deep into her homework. She looked up once when Neville came in and sat down at the table with her. She smiled, and welcomed him; then she got back to work.

At a 11:25 she felt her apprenticeship badge get very warm against her chest when she wrapped her hand around it she immediately had a vision of the Great Hall. She had a bad feeling that she needed to be there. When Hermione arrived she noticed Professor Snape looking at the door when she entered and holding a duplicate of her badge on a chain around his neck.

Severus saw her eyes as she tried to figure out why he had a badge also. He nodded to the chair next to him and she sat down.

"Miss Granger I can see the questions in your eyes. The badge that you wear is attached to this one. If I want you to come where I am it grows warm if we are either one away from Hogwarts when you touched yours it would apparate you directly to where I am, yours is exactly the same if you ever need me just squeeze the badge and think that you need me and mine will grow hot. Here in Hogwarts, it becomes warm and then you are shown where you are needed. It also picks up if you are in danger."

"I'm sure if you check with Mr. Longbottom his is very similar. Since the contract binds us, and requires me to be responsible for your safety it also gives us the ability to find each other quickly."

Hermione nodded in understanding, "Thank you Professor, I did have my alarm set so that I would make it to Lunch on time. I'm sorry you felt I would forget, I promise you I will be where I'm to be on time."

"I have no doubt of that, I also know that you were in the library where it is easy to lose track of time."

"Yes sir but I had charmed my books so that they would all close themselves at exactly 11:30 so that I had plenty of time to make it to the Great Hall."

Snape nodded and turned his attention to the conversation that Albus and Minerva was having and Hermione sat quietly waiting for lunch to be presented.

After lunch Hermione returned to the library while the Professor returned to his lab.

HPOV

_What in the world is up with that man, does he think I'm too stupid to eat? Why in all that is Holy did he not tell me about the badge before this? UGGGGGGG he drives me up the wall, I should have went with Flitwick in Charms; at least I would have to deal with the Bat of the Dungeons. _

_Hermione continued to grumble to herself as she studied but eventually settled down and emptied her thoughts to nothing but her homework and research._

SPOV

Meanwhile Snape was angry with himself and taking it out on students he found in places they didn't belong. By the time he made it back to his dungeon Gryffindor had lost 50 points, Ravenclaw 75 and Hufflepuff had lost a record 110 points. That evening when their heads of house saw the missing gems they were not happy.

When Snape crashed his door into the wall as he stalked into his class room, even the portraits decided to remove themselves from his anger.

Damn, damn, damn what is the matter with me he kept muttering? Why in holy Merlin did I call her to lunch? She's an adult and doesn't need me to remind her to eat. I have way too much to do to coddle molly that twit!

Snape continued in this vein for several more minutes before he finally got himself in hand. Eventually he did settle down and began to brew the potion he had come up with thanks to Hermione's research. After brewing the potion and letting it cool he gave the pregnant rat he had a dose of the potions and sat to observe; once he was sure the potion wasn't going to kill the rat he made notes in his test journal and cleaned up the mess. It would take him several weeks of giving the mouse potion to see what the results were.

Once he finished his clean up he returned to his quarters where he took his second shower of the day. As Hermione had found working over caldrons all day caused one's hair and body to become greasy no mater how often you showered. He truly wasn't the greasy git of the dungeon he just had very fine hair that got greasy from the constant steam of caldrons simmering.


	13. Chapter 13

End of the 1st Month

The first month of school was starting to wind down; tomorrow was Saturday which meant Hermione would have a day off the following day.

Hermione quietly entered the lab and watched as the Professor set out scores of ingredients on the counter he worked at. She walked to her station and began to gather the supplies she needed. She had perfected the shampoo for her hair but was working on it to work properly with the Professor's. His was baby fine and got greasier then hers the shampoo she used that worked so well in her hair made his full of static and that wasn't good in the lab.

As she continued to watch the professor get more and more ingredients out of the cupboard she finally decided that she would ask what she wanted to. "Professor it looks like you are working on something complex, would you like me to help prepare ingredients for you."

"Yes Miss Granger I would appreciate that, I'm preparing the Wolfbane potion for Professor Lupin. Please measure out the ingredients and chop those that will keep, the recipe is in my recipe journal."

Hermione began to chop those ingredients that would keep, then she started measuring out ingredients. "Professor, the eye of newt I'm not sure if it says 3 ½ or 4 I apologize but I can't read it."

"No problem Miss Granger this is still a potion in progress, I would like to make it 4 ½ for this batch to see if it helps more with the pain of changes. Please make the change to the recipe in the book and initial and date it."

"Thank you sir." _Did he just tell me that it was ok I asked him a question? No way. He normally would have sneered and told me to use my eyes or something similar. _

Hermione continued to get items ready as the professor started to brew the potion, she watched out of the corner of her eye as he added ingredients and stirred very precisely. Hermione continued to watch and as he got to where he needed ingredients that had to be fresh chopped or milked and handed them to him as he needed them. They worked quietly for several more hours. When the potion was done and bottled, the Professor turned and looked at her. "Miss Granger, thank you that is the easiest that potion has ever came together. As you can tell it is a complex potion that requires exacting measurements and proper care while brewing."

Then he turned and began to clean up his mess, Hermione was in total shock that he had complimented her. She walked over to her caldron and quickly started her next batch of shampoo while he continued to clean up. By the time she finished her shampoo and had it bottled he was finishing up headache potion and sober up potion for Poppy's cupboard.

Hermione cleaned up the caldrons that had been used as he flood the items to Poppy and finished putting away ingredients. When they both finished he nodded to Hermione to the door and they walked up the corridor to their rooms.

When they reached their rooms he nodded to her again and walked out of the tapestry at the top of the corridor and began his tour of the castle.


	14. Chapter 14

Ginny

October came in with cold nights and warm days the leaves changed to golden browns and oranges. Hermione got into a better routine and began to enjoy her time in the lab more and more. The Professor trusted her with more and complex potions; he was sharing more how he went about creating a new potion.

She felt like she was learning so much, she was now teaching first year potions while the Professor sat in the back of the room and graded advance potion papers. Hermione was happy with how well the students were doing and they seemed to respect her and like her at the same time. She was very much a task master when it came to safety and proper brewing techniques but she also took the time to explain why it was critical.

Meanwhile on a Friday Professor Snape was sitting in the back of her 1st year Gryffindor and Slytherin class. The Professor watched as she walked around the room offering encouragement to one student and stopping another from making a mistake. She was equally polite to each house; she used pureblood manners with the Slytherin and was casual with the Gryffindor.

He couldn't find anything to fault her with; he looked at his watch to see how much time was left. Just as he was ready to remind her that they had 15 minutes she spoke up, "Ladies and Gentlemen you have 15 minutes I want your potions bottled now and I expect 4 foot of parchment on the properties, ingredients used and how the ingredients react to make this potion. I expect it to be handed in on Monday."

The students all groaned and she smiled, "I could make it 6 feet!"

All the students hurried and apologized and said they would be happy to do 4 foot; soon the students were cleaning up and grabbing their books, so they could head to their next class.

Hermione used her wand to close and lock the door and began gathering up ingredients and putting them away, then she wiped the tables and gathered up the potion so that she could grade them. The Professor watched her under the screen of his hair as she did all of this.

"Miss Granger may I congratulate you on managing to get the dunderheads through a potions class with out having anyone blow up or melt a caldron. I think you might also have one or two dunderheads that might at least be able to manage to make it to NEWT Potions."

"Thank you sir, I never realized how much stress you must have been under with all of us dunderheads in a room with such violate chemicals."

Professor Snape actually smiled at her answer, and Hermione thought she was going to faint. "Professor did I ummm did you just smile?"

The Professor got up and sneered, "Now Miss Granger do you really think I know how to smile?" And then he smiled again.

Hermione was shocked to say the least! To be honest she absolutely couldn't believe that not only did he smile but he joked with her. Hermione left her container of potions on her desk in the office and left to go to her Runes classes. Hermione kept thinking to herself; _Professor Snape actually smiled at me and made a joke. He congratulated me on a class. What did someone do put a happy potion in his coffee this morning? Is hell freezing over? I just can't believe this._

Hermione was so deep in her own thoughts that she didn't hear her Professor asking her a question till; he came over and touched her on the arm. "Miss Granger, will you please pay attention?"

"Professor I'm so sorry, I was just ummm thinking about a potion."

"Miss Granger I would appreciate if you would think about Runes while in Runes not potions"

"Yes sir I will do that I apologize."

Hermione stayed very much on task rest of the class and then headed to lunch when the class was dismissed. When she got to the Great Hall she saw Harry and Ron standing outside the doors. "Hi guys I've missed you."

The two boys told her hi but didn't seem really excited to see her. Hermione continued to try to talk to them for a few more minutes and then gave up. What Hermione didn't see was that Professor Snape was standing in the shadows watching her so called friends being so rude to her.

After Hermione went around to the back entrance to enter the hall he came stalking out of the shadows. "What are the two of you up to?" he sneered.

Harry and Rom jumped at his voice, "Nothing sir just getting ready to go into lunch."

"Well then get into lunch and quit stalking outside!"

Harry and Ron hurried into the Great Hall and Professor marched into the Hall behind them; all the time snarling behind them to hurry up and get to their seats.

The professor stalked up to his seat at the teacher's table and sat down next to Hermione. "Miss Granger," the professor nodded and her. Then he turned to talk with Albus as normal.

Hermione turned to Neville, "Have you talked to Harry and Ron?"

"Yes, I talked to them last night in the common room when I went up to visit. We had a good time."

"Oh ok I just saw them and they didn't seem to want to talk. I thought maybe something was wrong."

"Well not that I know of they seemed fine like I said."

"Thanks Neville, I just wanted to make sure everything was ok."

Hermione ate her lunch and returned to the Potions office after lunch and graded the potions her 1st years had made. The next period she had Herbology and then Arithmancy and after that she had dinner and back in the lab for her Friday evening work.

Since it was such an easy potion to grade Hermione let her thoughts wonder as she graded. _What's going on with Harry and Ron why are they that way with me? I don't understand what's going on. It's like they hate me any more, I was with them through all the Voldermort stuff and now they won't even talk to me. I wonder if Ginny has any idea what's going on?_

Hermione finished up her grading and headed to class. Luckily they got out of Arithmancy early and she had time to drop off her books and other stuff at in her room before dinner. When she got to dinner Harry and Ron were both once again standing outside the Great hall looking like they were waiting for someone. Hermione decided that she wasn't going to talk to them until they talked to her. She went around to the back of the hall and went in the teacher door settled down to dinner and looked around. Ginny was sitting at the table with a couple of girls from her grade and the boys still hadn't come in.

Shortly after she sat down Professor Snape came in followed by Neville and Professor Sprout. Professor Sprout started talking with Madame Hooch and Neville started talking to Hermione. He had talked to Ginny, "Hermione I talked to Ginny during Herbology she said that Ron and Harry are ditching her every time they get a chance. She has no idea what's going on, she did ask me to tell you that she misses you and wondered when you would have some time to visit. I let her know that you usually had Sunday off to catch up on homework. She said if you let her know at breakfast on Sunday she'd study with you."

"Neville you are just too sweet thank you so much, I'll try to catch her before she leaves tonight and make arrangements with her."

Neville turned bight red, but was really happy that he had been able to help Hermione out.

Hermione watched Ginny closely and as soon as she saw her begin to get up she excused herself and hurried to catch Ginny so she could make arrangements to do something together. "Ginny hey Ginny!"

Ginny turned around when she heard Hermione. "Mione I've missed you so much. "

"I've missed you too! Would you like to spend the night in my apartment on Saturday evening and then study together on Sunday? I miss you so much I really want to catch up with you."

"Sure I would love too would it cause any trouble? I mean me staying in your apartment. And what time do you finish on Saturday?"

"I should be done by dinner time unless something comes up if it does I'll get Neville to let you know and I'll come up to the common room when I do get free."

"Do you have any time tonight Mione? I mean all I have tonight is a little bit of charms."

"I'm sorry Ginny I have to help the Professor in the lab tonight and I've still got grading to do."

"Don't worry I can't wait till Saturday I look forward to it.

Hermione went and picked up her potions journal and headed to the lab. Since she beat the Professor to the lab she started grading the 3rd year papers that she found sitting on the Professors desk and waited for him to come in. Just has she began to think he wasn't coming she heard him come in.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley I have a whole sink full of caldrons for you to wash without magic. Please give me your wands and then you may get started. When you finish with those I'll have more for you to do."

Hermione watched from the door way as Harry and Ron got started washing the caldrons. The professor saw her in the door but didn't say anything until he walked into the office.

"I started grading the 3rd year essay's I wasn't sure what you had planned for tonight so I didn't start on any of the potions."

"Since I have to supervise Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley I'll finish up the essay's could you please start on some of the flu potion for Poppy she is running low."

Hermione was grateful that the Professor didn't make her supervise the detention of her friends. She went to the private lab and made the flu potion , then cleaned up everything but the caldron. When she came out of the lab to clean the caldron Professor Snape told her to give it to Harry and she was finished.

"Professor did you try that potion I made for you last week?"

"Yes Miss Granger it worked much better we will discuss in the morning what we can do to make just a couple of minor changes I think you have finished that project. If you have something that you are interested in for your next project please have research ready for tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Professor. I went ahead and got the ingredients out for the potion in the morning. I'll be down early so that we can get the potions completed and get out gathering the blue moss by noon." Hermione looked over at the boys like she was going to tell them good night and saw the Professor shaking his head no so she just left.


	15. Chapter 15

Full Moon

Saturday morning found Hermione in the lab by 5:00 a.m. cutting ingredients and measuring; the Professor came in a few minutes later and asked her to start brewing the Wolfsbane.

While she was brewing she watched the professor come out with a headache potion and drink it straight down.

"Professor are you ok? Is there something I can do?"

"I'm fine Miss Granger, I just woke up with a headache after being up with your dunderhead friends till after midnight. I don't know how those two took that long to wash a few caldrons and clean some lab tables."

"Professor did you want to do any changes to the Wolfsbane this time or leave it as it was last time."

"Just leave it as it is I want to test that strength of potions for the next 2 moons."

Hermione nodded her head and continued to brew the potion. Soon she reached the spot where the potion had to simmer for an hour and she looked around.

The Professor was reading through her potion journal, she had made some notes about what she thought her next project might be. She didn't want to do anything simple like shampoo that had just been for her own playing. She wanted to do real potion work. She had been doing research on something that would help people that had been cursed during the war; especially people that had been hit with the _**Cruciatus Curse.**_

She wanted to find a way to stop the rebound pain and also help people like the Longbottom's that lost their sanity because of it. She had done a lot of research on it and what was in her journal was just her notes on some of the things she thought just might lead to a break through. She had hundreds of pieces of parchment with research and different ideas.

The professor shocked her when he started talking to her, "Hermione? Am I reading your notes correctly are you really wanting to find a potion to help with the after effect of the _Cruciatus Curse_?"

"Yes I am that is just a portion of my research I have much more and I've got some ideas already in regards to what might help with some of the rebound pain that many people live with."

"You realize this is more a 3rd year apprenticeship project? Not a 1st year still in school apprenticeship."

"Yes sir I do I would be happy to bring you more of my research that was just some notes I'd jotted down while going through some books in the Library."

"Miss Granger I will think on this after I see rest of your research in the meantime finish up this potion so that we can get to the forest and gather the blue moss."

The Professor and Hermione went up to the kitchen once the potion was finished and ate a late breakfast. They then met Professor Sprout and Neville and headed to the forest to collect blue moss. The moss had to be gathered on the day of a full moon between noon and 12:30 to be good for potions.

When they returned Hermione helped the Professor lay out the moss to dry. After they finished the Professor asked her to provide him with her notes and then gave her rest of the day off.

Hermione couldn't believe that she was off at 2:00 on Saturday. She quickly got the notes for the Professor and then ran up to the Gryffindor common room to see if Ginny was free to visit with her.

Ginny and Hermione spent all of Saturday visiting with each other and talking about what the boys might be up to. They separated long enough to go to dinner Saturday evening, Sunday morning they got up and went to breakfast then went to the library and worked on their homework. Ginny was having a little bit of problems with the essay for potions Hermione helped her where she didn't understand how the ingredients reacted with each other. By noon Ginny had her work all caught up and Hermione only had one more class to finish up.

Since Ginny had Quidditch practice that afternoon they gave each other a hug when they left the library and promised to find some time to get together the next weekend. Hermione headed to lunch then after lunch she took her Runes book out by the lake and translated the information that had been assigned.

As she was sitting by the lake she saw Lupin walking around the lake and took a few minutes to visit with him. She told him his potion was sitting in the lab waiting for him.

After he left she decided to go back to the library and do some more research on her potion.


	16. Chapter 16

The Law

The weeks ran into a month and the month moved towards Halloween. Halloween was going to be a big party as always at Hogwarts.

The Saturday before Halloween was a Hogsmeade weekend. Severus had to supervise the students in Hogsmeade so that meant that Hermione had to be there. It was fine with her but she knew that she had to work the dance not enjoy it as a student. Hermione couldn't decide if she was happy about the fact that she was getting a head start on her career or if she was just too tired to care.

The Hogsmeade day went well and around 7:30 the two of them made a last sweep of the town to make sure all the students were gone then slowly walked back to the castle themselves. Since they hadn't been able to work on Saturday, he wanted to work ½ a day on Sunday so Hermione started on her homework as soon as they got back.

By Monday she was actually dreading the Halloween party. As she started to eat her breakfast that morning she noticed all the owls coming in; there were twice as many as usual. For that matter there seemed to be hundreds more.

Just as she heard a gasp from some of the students at the table she had an owl land in front of her and shortly after one landed in front of Neville and Professor Snape. Hermione looked at both of them and saw they were just as surprised as she was.

Hermione had a really bad feeling about all the owls especially when the noise level in the Great hall kept going up and up and she saw more and more students with looks of total horror.

Hermione very slowly removed the parchment from the owl's leg and handed it a piece of bacon as she saw that there was a ministry seal on her parchment. Once again Hermione looked at the professor and Neville to see if they had opened their parchment they were moving just a slow as Hermione. Finally she opened the parchment and then gasped just like the rest of the students were.

**_Dear Miss Granger:_**

**_It is with great pleasure that we inform you that you are of the proper age to fall under the guidelines of a new wizarding law._**

**_On October 1st of this year a law was passed that concerns all witches and wizards between the ages of majority 17 to age 55. The new law # 5678212 is referred to as the Marriage Law; you are here by ordered to be married by January 1st of this year. Included with this letter is a copy of the law for your information._**

**_We have included a list of eligible wizards. If you have not married by January 1st the ministry will select a suitable partner for you, at which time you will have 10 days to marry._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Percival J Weatherby_**

**_Minister of Magic_**

Hermione read through the letter twice before she believed what she was reading. Then she grabbed the law to read it and finally grabbed the list of eligible wizards.

As she read through the list of eligible wizards for her it looked like the who's who of death eater want a bes and death eaters that managed to escape the law, all of them seemed to be at the upper end of the laws age also.

Once again she looked up and saw Professor Snape and the Headmaster both looking at her. Neville was looking across the hall at Hannah Abbott, she new that they had been seeing each other off and on. She really hoped that the two of them could work something out. As she was thinking about that she heard the Headmaster request that Hermione meet her in his office at 8:00 that evening.

Hermione slugged through her classes both the ones she attended and the ones that she had to teach. No one seemed to be able to pay attention even the 1st years were talking about the letters. By the time dinner came she was starting to rub the bridge of her nose the same as the Professor with a headache that just wouldn't go away.

At 7:50 she left her room and made her way to the Headmaster's office. She just knew that her day wasn't going to get any better, and if anything would be getting worse.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Hermione and Severus

Hermione trudged up to Dumbledore's office she knew that this wasn't going to be a conversation she would enjoy.

Dumbledore looked sad when she stepped in, "Hermione dear have a seat. I know today as been one big shock after another for you; but unfortunately we have to chat. All of these parchments are marital contracts for you. I took the liberty of having all owls for you redirected to my office this afternoon. I hope you won't be upset but I have also taken the liberty of opening them, you have officially been asked to wed a total of 35 gentlemen, and I use that word very lightly. Of the 35, 3 are known Death Eater sons, 20 are known Death Eaters that managed to slip the ministry and the other 12 are thought to be Death Eaters but we have no proof."

"Professor I'm sure one of my friends would help me out. Why are you so worried about me?"

"Hermione you are a very powerful witch, you are also 1/3 of the golden trio, can you imagine how much power having you for a wife would be for a former death eater. Or what happens if they decide to kill you, this is after all still a patriarchal society; the man can do pretty much what he pleases with his wife. We also don't want your great mind wasted and if you were to marry most pure bloods you would be ummmmm well dear lets not think of that."

"Professor I don't understand?"

"Holy Merlin Albus just come out and tell her! Hermione you would be arm candy brought out when they needed you rest of the time you would be kept locked up and pregnant." Snape sneered out.

"Oh my Professor Snape I didn't know you were back there. Ok, I understand, now what are we going to do about it."

"That is why we invited you up here we have a plan for you if you agree. Severus as you know also got an owl this morning; he also needs to find a wife. Since he's a pureblood and he would allow you to continue your education. Well he has offered you a marriage contract."

"But, Professor Snape I thought you were ummm half blood?"

"Well let's just say we all got some big surprises today." Professor Snape drew a parchment out and handed it to Hermione.

"What? You and Lucius Malfoy are ½ brothers?"

"Like I said Miss Granger we both got some interesting surprises today."

"But, I can't let you commit yourself to something like this it's not fair to you. I'm sure you don't want to be tied down to me."

"Hermione I would much rather be as you put it tied down to someone that I can at least have a conversation with then some nitwit that makes me pull my hair out every time she opens her mouth."

Hermione looked at the Professor and Albus, "How in the world can the ministry do this? It can't be allowed to run our lives like this."

"Unfortunately, not only can they, they have; and we as a population have to deal with it. They have already stopped all international portkeys; the countries around us have already agreed to send all nationals back. So if you fall within the age of the law you either marry and produce children or you have your wand broke." Albus let his head drop into his chest after saying this. Hermione could tell he was very sad and upset all of this.

Hermione looked again at the professor, "Albus if Professor Snape is sure this is what would be best for him I agree to his contract."

"Hermione I believe if we are to be married you should start calling me Severus, and yes I think this is probably the best for both of us. You can continue your Apprenticeship and your education by marrying me."

"I in return get someone that at least understands my fascination with potions and can talk to me with out making me pull my hair out."

Albus looked up and smiled, "I am so happy this is settled. Now I would suggest we get the two of you married soon. Otherwise the ministry may try to slip another law by us. Hermione I must ask you to stay close to the castle and on the grounds. I have a feeling that we might be asking for trouble otherwise."

"I very rarely leave as it is; Severus has asked me to let him know anytime I wish to leave. I will need to find dress robes for the marriage ceremony. I'm sure I can find them in Hogsmeade if I could have a day to do that."

"Well then if you will sign the contract here, I will see that it is sent to the ministry. Then I would suggest the two of you take time to get to know each other as future husband and wife. We can talk this over tomorrow in regards to when to plan the ceremony and when you should get your robes."

Hermione signed the contract and then pricked her thumb to seal it with blood, this was a magical contract. She looked at Severus after she signed and gave him a nod. He nodded back to her and then offered her his arm as he walked her back to their quarters.


	18. Chapter 18

Engagement Ring

Severus and Hermione met with Dumbldore on Sunday afternoon; along with Minerva. It was decided that Monday afternoon when normally Hermione would be working with Severus that Minerva and Severus would accompany Hermione and Ginny to Gladrags to pick out robes. Ginny was going to be marrying Harry, and she needed dress robes also.

Sunday evening Hermione and Ginny met in Hermione's apartment after the meeting with Dumbledore; Ginny was surprised that Hermione had agreed to marry Snape but she was trying to understand. "Hermione I know that you and Ron have pulled apart but do you really think Snape is the best option for you?"

"Yes, Ginny I think that this is best for me; Severus wants me to continue my education, and I enjoy talking to him and spending time with him. Ron and I have nothing in common but our friendships and age; don't get me wrong Ron is a wonderful guy just not the right guy for me."

"Hermione I truly understand, and if you feel like you can be comfortable with Snape and marry him I'm happy for you! Unfortunately, the Ministry is never going to give us a chance to find out if we truly love someone they are going to make us marry for their selfishness."

Monday morning Hermione attended her classes and then meet Severus and Minerva along with Ginny; and they headed to Hogsmeade to check for wedding robes. Minerva went into Gladrags with Hermione and Ginny, while Severus watched the front door and made sure no one else came in. The girls each found dress robes and then Severus and Minerva hurried them back to the castle.

It had been decided that Hermione and Severus would be married on Saturday. Hermione was scared but knew it was the right thing to even though she was very uncomfortable about the fact that she was going to have to do her wifely duty. After all even though she had dated several different guys she was still a virgin.

Monday evening after dinner, Hermione headed to the lab to work on the potions that she knew would need to be made. She was very surprised as she walked towards the dungeon to have Severus offer her his arm as they walked down the steps. "Hermione I hope you and I can become comfortable with each other in the coming week so you won't be too uncomfortable with us living together."

"Thank you Severus I hope that we can do that also. I know that this isn't any easier on you then it is on me. I think I would be more comfortable if we could maybe talk a little about ourselves. I know you aren't comfortable with that but maybe if you could just tell me something about your education?"

Severus sneered a little but then thought about it, he had to get Hermione comfortable with what was going on, "I think I could do that. And we will also talk about your plans and ideas for the potion you want to brew. You have a lot of good ideas you just need to pull them together."

The two of them entered the lab and got to work, Severus had Hermione brew a couple of potions for Poppy while he worked on another experiment on the flu potion for pregnant women. As they got to places where they could talk they shared a few thoughts. Severus explained about his apprenticeship and how he discovered the Wolfsbane potion.

Hermione talked to Severus about the first time she could remember doing magic. As she was telling Severus about turning her friend's stuffed elephant into a real live elephant, he actually laughed. She was amazed at how wonderful his laugh was and found herself laughing along with him.

When they finished up for the night Severus once again offered Hermione his arm; as they approached his apartment he invited Hermione in. "Hermione I wanted to invite you in so that I could, could well have a seat for a minute please. Would you like a cupa tea?"

"No I'm fine thank you, Severus are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine it's just well I wanted to give you something, I want you to have my grandmother's engagement ring. So I guess I should say will you marry me Hermione?"

"Severus I can't take your family heirloom, I'm I mean yes I'll marry you but I don't feel right with taking your family heirloom."

"Please take it Hermione I never thought it would ever see the light of day, I would be happy if you would wear it."

Hermione looked at Severus really looked at him she stared deep into his black eyes and realized that he really meant what he was saying. "Then yes, thank you and I will marry you."

After Severus put the ring on Hermione's finger he thanked her and saw her to her room.

Hermione couldn't believe tonight as she looked at the beautiful engagement ring, platinum with emeralds and diamonds. She sat in her favorite chair and thought about all that had happened. _We had come to a little understanding as far as being able to work together before tonight. But, tonight was so different. He actually talked to me; and he was gentle in the way he treated me, he never sneered but once. And he actually laughed when I told him about the elephant._

Meanwhile in Severus room the thoughts weren't quite as pleasant. _Holy Merlin I acted like that Bloody Weasley! I'm not some stupid fucking prick like that! I talked like some git trying to get some damn witch to like him. I don't give a damn if she likes me or not. But, I do have to give her credit she's a powerful witch you can feel the magic roll off her. And she's amazingly proficient in potions. I think she just might turn into an excellent Potion Mistress._


	19. Chapter 19

Wedding

The one week that Hermione had hoped would drag; seemed to fly by. Tuesday morning had been a headache from start to finish, first of all Severus had escorted her to the table on his arm. Then when she left to go to her class Harry and Ron had cornered her in the hall and raised hell with her about marrying Snape. And then when they saw the ring they really blew up.

Wednesday and Thursday wasn't much better when she walked into the lab and found both of them in detention with Severus. At least tonight hadn't been too bad she had started working on testing Severus's new potion on pregnant rats.

Just as Hermione sat down thinking she could relax and do some homework a house elf popped into her room.

"I'm Missy and I'm supposed to help you pack Mister Snape's bride, and then Missy is supposed to help you get ready in the morning."

Hermione took a few minutes to realize exactly what Missy was talking about. She hadn't really thought about the fact that she had to pack and move. Then she groaned, _when am I going to get my homework done! I know I have to fulfill my wifely duty on Saturday and I'm sure he won't want me to study on Sunday! OH Holy Merlin!_

Hermione got up and showed Missy where her clothes were and told her to pack everything except for the clothes she was wearing tomorrow and her wedding robes. Then she went into the sitting room and started packing her books.

Finally at 10:00 Hermione was able to sit down and start on her homework. She really wondered if this year was ever going to slow down. It seemed like it had went from bad to worse!

That night Hermione had some rather heated dreams. She had dreamed of Severus touching her and playing with her and woke up hot and bothered. _Shite it's bad enough that I have to marry him and live with him now I have to have him screw with my dream. _

Hermione gave up and crawled out of bed at 5:30 and fixed herself some tea and went to work on her homework.

By the time breakfast came along Hermione had finished her homework and had even got some more research on her new potion done. Just as she planned to go to breakfast Ginny was at the door. "Oh no you don't get to have breakfast in the Great Hall we can't let you see your groom before the wedding."

"Ginny this is ridiculous I'm going to go to breakfast then I'll come back change into my dress robes and go up; to the Headmaster's office."

"I'm telling you, that you are going to eat breakfast here then you are going to take a long bath and I'm going to help you get all dressed up for your wedding."

Hermione finally gave in she knew that Ginny would not let her go and it wasn't worth the fight. Hermione called for Missy and she brought them toast and tea for breakfast then she headed to get her shower.

An hour later Hermione had been made up to Ginny's specifications and they were walking towards the headmaster's office.

The two girls gave the password and stepped onto the moving staircase; when they reached the top both girls took a deep breath and Hermione knocked on the door.

They heard Dumbledore call enter and they pushed open the door. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, Lucius Malfoy was in a chair near the fire and a little man with brightly colored robes was sitting in the other chair. At first Hermione didn't see Severus leaning against the wall near the back corner, or Minerva who was seated near the door.

"Miss Weasley and Miss Granger please come in," Dumbledore offered them a seat. "I'm sure you both know Mr. Malfoy and this is Mr. Widebotle from the ministry; he will be seeing that all of the papers are properly signed. Now if everyone is ready I think we should proceed with the binding."

Severus pulled away from the wall and walked forward, while Hermione stood and moved towards him. Ginny stood to Hermione right and Malfoy stood to Severus's left.

Dumbledore had Severus and Hermione face each other with left hands joined and started the ceremony.

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East.  
Communication of the heart, mind, and body  
Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun.  
The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences.

At the end of this a green ribbon of light wound around their joined left hands

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South.  
Warmth of hearth and home  
The heat of the heart's passion  
The light created by both to illuminate the darkest of times.

At the end of this a red ribbon of light wound around their hands.

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West.  
The deep commitments of the lake The swift excitement of the river  
The refreshing cleansing of the rain  
The all encompassing passion of the sea.

With the end of this a blue ribbon of light joined the others.

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North  
Firm foundation on which to build  
Fertility of the fields to enrich your lives  
A stable home to which you may always return.

This caused white ribbon of light.

Each of these blessings emphasizes those things which will help you build a happy and successful union.  
Yet they are only tools.  
Tools which you must use together in order to create what you seek in this union.

And with this a red ribbon of light joined the others.

"Severus Tobias Snape do you agree to protect and care for Hermione Jean Granger?"

"Yes"

"Hermione Jean Granger do you agree to protect and care for Severus Tobias Snape."

"Yes"

When Hermione said yes the ribbons of light seems to explode with color and light and then dissolve when they could see again both of them had a tattoo on their wrist that looked like a snake with a Celtic knot tying it together.

Albus then continued, "Severus please place the ring upon your brides finger, the ring symbolizes the continuous circle of life that you will experience as husband and wife."

"Hermione please place the ring on Severus's finger, the ring symbolizes the continuous circle of love that you will experience as husband and wife."

"Severus you may kiss your bride."

Severus leaned down and lightly kissed Hermione. Then he pulled away and walked up to the desk to sign the documents, when he finished he handed the quill to Hermione as she signed she felt the skin on the back of her hand begin to sting and saw that she was signing in blood.

After the papers were signed Dumbledore invited everyone into the study for tea and cake. Hermione and Severus followed Minerva into the study.

The ministry official left immediately and Lucius offered the couple his congratulations. Hermione couldn't imagine why he was there Severus didn't seem any to happy when he had found out who is father was.

But, Hermione was so scared she didn't want to ask. After about 30 minutes Severus stood, offered Hermione his arm and excused them. As they left Minerva gave Hermione a hug and then offered Ginny to return her to her dorm.

When they got back to Severus's rooms he explained that the ministry had been in touch with him regarding his inheritance from the Malfoy's. He went on to explain, "Lucius wasn't to happy when he found out that I got almost all the Ministry took from him at the end of the war and that he owed me half of what he still has. I don't want it but I think it's great that he has to pay; especially, after the shit he did."

Hermione couldn't believe that Severus was being that open with her. "May I ask why he was acting as your witness?"

"I figured that he would really hate having to sign in blood when I married a muggleborn. Especially, since he is a manic pureblood, and to keep from showing his feelings openly he couldn't refuse. Now, what would you like to do for rest of the day?"

"I'm not sure; I figured you would want to work."

"Nope we are going to do something today; maybe we should go take a look at what we have inherited from my dear ole dad and brother."

Hermione was amazed at how much fun she had, Severus had a very dry sense of humor; it was wonderful when it wasn't directed at her. They had lunch at a new café in Diagon Alley, after which they looked at the buildings that were being transferred into Severus's name. Then they stopped at the Apothecary and picked up some ingredients that they needed for a new potion Severus was working on.

Afterwards they returned to Hogwarts had dinner and then came back to the lab and worked on some notes and papers that needed graded.


	20. Chapter 20

Day After

Hermione was surprised that Severus didn't demand that they consummate their wedding the night before. As she was in the shower the next morning she wondered if or when they would? _I think he likes me, but I don't know why he didn't make me do anything last night. He just kissed me and said good night. Does he think I'm not pretty or something? OHHHH Damn now I'm thinking I'm not pretty, and I want him to make love to me. Where has my brain went! I'm totally losing it I want to make love to Severus Snape! _

SPOV

_Why in the hell didn't I make love to her last night? I had every right to do so, but when I saw the fear in her eyes I just couldn't do it. So like a sap I kissed her and told her good night. She looked adorable in that little nighty thing. OH Holy Merlin! She's got nothing but a towel wrapped around her! Why in the hell didn't she take her clothes with her to the bathroom!_

_And now I'm supposed to get out of this bed and walk into the bathroom. Shit I'm going to be lucky to stand up that alone walk!_

Severus carefully crawled out of the bed and hurried as quickly as he could into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom he took a very cold shower and then turned the water to warm and finished showering. When he came out they went to the Great Hall and had breakfast.

Hermione noticed that Ron was sending dirty looks to her and Severus when they walked into the hall. She was hoping that Severus didn't notice. As they reached the staff table several of the professors told them congratulations. Hermione sat down in her normal chair after Severus pulled it out for her. Neville leaned over and told her congratulations, and then told her that he was marrying Hannah.

"Neville, I'm so happy for you congratulations."

Severus leaned over and asked Hermione, "What are you congratulating Mr. Longbottom on Hermione?"

"He asked Hannah to marry him and she accepted."

"Congratulations Mr. Longbottom, I wish you nothing but best."

Neville gave Severus a kind of strange look, "Thank you Professor, and congratulations on your marriage to Hermione."

Severus nodded his head and returned to eating his breakfast. Hermione took another look and realized that Ron and Harry were both staring now and Ron's ears were bright red. She could feel the anger coming off of him. She wasn't looking forward to leaving the staff table.

Hermione played with her breakfast when Severus finished and stood, she let him pull her chair out for her and took the arm he offered. They walked out the door behind the staff table and headed for the dungeons. Just as they made the turn past the entrance hall they came face to face with Ron and Harry.

Ron was furious, "Hermione what do you mean marrying this git! You know I would petition for you? Why in the hell did you marry him! He's nothing but a greasy, old death eater!"

"Ron shut up you have no idea what you are talking about, now go calm down and then come back and apologize to Severus."

"Apologize; I wouldn't apologize to that bastard for all the Galleon's in Gringotts."

Severus had taken all he would take, "Mr. Weasley, you have detention for the next month with Mr. Filtch and 100 points from Gryffindor! Now if you can't control yourself and move out of our way I will see that you are expelled for your effort. Now step away from my wife and never raise your voice to her again."

Severus took Hermione's left hand and put his right arm around her waist and led her away. All the time so furious he thought he was going to explode. He was not angry about what Weasley had said but how he had attacked Hermione. And the more he thought about it the madder he was getting. When they got to the lab he unwarded the door and the spell he hit it with made it bounce against the wall and busted the door in two.

Hermione had never seen him so angry not in the 6 years she had known him not even when he was so angry about Voldermort. "Severus, Hermione quietly asked, "Are you ok?"

Severus looked at Hermione and realized that he was scaring her, "I'm sorry Hermione I am not angry at you I'm just so angry with that Weasley brat, I can't believe he screamed at you like that. He is supposed to be a friend and he treated you so poorly. I just want to shake him, that in totally inexcusable."

"Severus sometimes friends don't agree and scream and yell at each other. Yes, I'm furious with Ron not because he yelled at me but what he said about you. You are my husband and I will not allow anyone to talk about you like that. Until he apologizes to you I will not talk to him."

With that Hermione turned around and put on her potions robe and began pulling out ingredients for the potions that they needed to work on that day. Severus just stared at Hermione then pulled his own robe on and started to work. They worked until 12:30 and then broke for lunch.

After lunch Severus sent Hermione to their rooms to work on her homework while he finished the potion that they needed to finish. Then he returned to their room and read his newest potion magazine while she worked on homework. At 5:30 Hermione went to the loo and straightened her hair and put on fresh makeup, then they headed to the Great Hall for dinner.

After dinner they returned to the room, Severus asked Hermione to sit on the couch with him. They talked for a few hours and then went to bed.

Severus reached for Hermione when she crawled into their bed. He was very gentle and pulled Hermione into a soft kiss. He was surprised when Hermione deepened the kiss by biting on his lower lip. Severus pulled Hermione tighter to him and began to run his hands up and down her back and bottom. Before either of them realized it they were making love.

Hermione woke up the next morning and stretched and felt the soreness between her legs and the stiffness in all of her joints. It reminded her of the night before and how wonderful it had been. She looked over and saw her husband studying her through half lidded eyes.

Severus watched Hermione as she stretched, "How is my beautiful wife today?"

Hermione grinned and reached her hand behind Severus's head and reached down and kissed him. As the kiss deepened she pulled the covers away so she could crawl on top of her husband. "I'm very well my handsome husband, and how are you this fine morning?"

Severus growled and flipped her over so that he was on top, "I will be very very good in just a few short minutes my beautiful wife."


	21. Chapter 21

Blood Status

Hermione and Severus were one of the last to arrive at the staff table that morning. Hermione had a very contented look on her face when she entered the room and Severus looked like a cat that had just finished a bowl of cream.

Ginny realized at once that Hermione was no longer a virgin and that her bed mate had satisfied her immensely. Harry realized that Hermione looked happy; he wasn't sure what caused it, but was worried about her.

Hermione had all of her classes that day so she didn't have much time to spend with Severus. He walked her to the dungeon where she went back to their room to gather up her books.

By lunch time Hermione was exhausted and glad she just had a 2nd year class to teach and then some papers to grade. This was the longest they had been apart since the weekend. So she was really looking forward to lunch. When she arrived at the Great Hall Harry was waiting for her.

"Hermione are you ok? You looked strange at breakfast this morning kind of on edge and I don't know different?"

"I'm fine Harry I just over slept and it took longer to get ready with just the one loo."

Harry really didn't want to hear Hermione talking about one loo and the fact that she shared quarters with the bat; but, he had learned to not say anything about the Professor after yesterday. "Oh ok I was just worried I won't keep you."

Hermione hurried into the hall where she saw Severus sitting; when he saw her he rose and pulled out her chair. As Severus pushed her chair in he whispered in her ear, "I have missed you my beautiful wife."

Hermione shivered and smiled at her husband; once he was seated she reached for his hand under the table. It shocked Severus so much he actually jumped slightly and then he relaxed and started running his thumb up and down her hand.

After lunch Severus escorted Hermione to the dungeon classroom and then left to go to his office and grade papers. Hermione had a terrible time keeping her thoughts on her potions class and finally the last ½ hour of the class had the students start on their essay for homework.

Severus had 5th years for the next class and Hermione had a double period free to grade papers and work on homework. She decided to go to their room and work at the desk in there. When Severus came in after his class he found her just finishing up the last of his 6th year essays he had started on that morning.

"Well my beautiful wife since you have finished part of my work for me I would like to do something a little different tonight. I really don't trust the information the Ministry gave me about my blood line. I would like to redo the testing; would you like to help me brew the potion?"

Hermione was very excited this was a complex potion that required charming also. "I would love too, why do you think the Ministry was not right?"

"I don't really think it was wrong but I don't think it was completely correct either, they didn't ask for a fresh blood sample so I don't feel right about it."

"OK, I can't wait to get started. Has anyone ever used the potion on a muggle with magical power?"

Severus looked at Hermione like he wasn't sure what she was getting at. "I don't understand why do you ask?"

"You know me I like to try everything; do you think we could test my blood also?"

"Well on a true muggle with no prior magical family you get nothing. If there has been any magical family in the past it will show that even if the magical family was squibs."

"Then could we do my blood also I would love to know if I am truly the only magical person in my family."

Severus looked at his wife and laughed, "Hermione you are the most amazing woman! Of course we will check your magical line also."

Hermione laughed at her husband and took his arm as they headed to dinner. They visited during dinner with each other and the other professors and then excused themselves to head to the lab.

Severus pulled out the potions book that had the correct recipe in it and set Hermione to gathering the supplies while he got out the proper caldron. Because this was a potion to determine who your family was you had to use a silver caldron; a brass or pewter caldron would react with the ingredients.

Severus asked Hermione, "Can you please go get both of our other wands out of our safe."

Hermione hurried to their quarters and opened the safe where their extra wands were kept and brought them out. He also had her begin to study the charm that was required for the potion since he couldn't do the charm for his family scroll and she couldn't do it for her family scroll.

The potion was rather complex but the charming was the most important part of the whole thing. Severus knew that Hermione was a strong witch and would have no problem with the charming. But, he also knew that she wasn't used to her new wand and especially not used to using it in her left hand. So he gave her time to work on the wrist movements while he began the brewing.

By 9:00 the potion was ready and it was time to separate it into special glass bowls and had to add their blood to them. Severus pulled his silver dagger from its sheaf and handed it to Hermione. He had her slice the palm of her hand and drip blood into her bowl, and then he healed the cut. A moment later he did the same to his palm.

Each of them dropped a quill into the other persons bowl and began the charm. A few minutes later they laid each of the quills on a piece of parchment and watched them begin to write.

Hermione was amazed when hers began to write first with her name and then began to draw a family tree onto the paper. Once it finished drawing the tree it put Severus's name next to hers in a box then she passed out when she saw the name that was listed under her mother's name.

Severus looked over when he heard Hermione crash to the floor. He quickly ran to her to make sure she was ok. Then he did a quick _revenotrate _to wake Hermione up. She sat up and shook her head then started crying. Severus was so shocked he didn't know what to do. Finally Severus picked her up and carried her to their room and held her on the couch till she stopped crying. "Hermione please stop, what's wrong? Is there something I can do are you hurt?"

Finally with a last sob Hermione started talking, "I was watching my parchment and under my mother it showed Minerva!"

Severus was sitting with his mouth open something he had never done in his life. "Hermione what?" and he picked her up and hurried back into the lab.

He looked at Hermione's parchment and sure enough there in black and white was Minerva's name as mother, the fathers name was Castor Granger; Hermione knew Castor as her uncle. He was her father's older brother who had passed away just 2 years earlier. As Hermione and Severus read further down the list there were more and more names they knew all of them pure blood witches and wizards. Hermione wasn't a muggle born witch after all she was a ½ blood witch. Severus didn't know what to say to Hermione, he just gathered up each of the parchments and waved his wand to clean up the mess.

They walked back into their room and discussed what they should do. It was finally decided that Hermione would make an appointment to talk with Minerva tomorrow and that Severus would go with her.

After they went to bed and Hermione had fell asleep Severus realized that he hadn't even looked at his parchment. He got up and read his; it was exactly the same as the one the Ministry gave him so he had no new news. But, he still couldn't get his head around the fact that Hermione was Minerva's daughter.


	22. Chapter 22

Meeting with Minerva

The next morning Hermione asked Minerva if she could have a meeting with her during one of her free periods. Minerva offered her 1st period but Severus had a class at that time. Hermione asked her if she had something right after lunch and Minerva did so that was arranged.

Hermione's morning drug she had 1st yr Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff for potions in the morning, and then she had Ancient Runes after that. When she exited from Runes Severus was standing outside the door and escorted Hermione to the Great Hall for lunch. He had rolled up the parchment and had it with him. When Hermione said she needed to go back to their rooms he let her know he had the parchment.

Hermione played with her food and at 1:00 Severus and she headed to Minerva's office. Minerva was surprised to see Severus with Hermione but asked them in. Minerva noticed that Hermione seemed to be upset and Severus seemed to be angry.

Hermione kept trying to say something but nothing would come out, so finally Severus pulled the parchment from his robe and handed it to Minerva. Minerva turned snow white and gasped!

"Hermione I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I have wanted to tell you since your first day here. When you came to me this summer all I could think of was that I wanted to tell you. But, I knew your parents had never told you about me or your Uncle. I did not want to give you up but I was an unmarried woman and your Uncle didn't want to live in my world and I knew I couldn't live in his."

Hermione just looked at Minerva, "how could you how could you have let me live here all this time and never told me?"

"I couldn't ruin your relationship with your parents; I knew that you were so close."

"My parents have been dead for almost a year; I came to you and told you I had nothing and no one! I just can't understand how you could have done this. Why didn't you tell me at that time?

All this time I thought I was Muggle born I suffered the stigma of that and here my mother was the assistant headmistress. I just don't understand how?"

Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione, "Minerva I know this is hard for you can you please give Hermione a better understanding of what you were thinking when you gave her up. And also information on why you haven't told her since!"

"Hermione will you sit down and let me tell you the whole story? And then I want to give you my journals so you can read them."

Severus looked at Hermione, and told her to let Minerva tell her story. Hermione finally sighed, "Please help me to understand."

Minerva started:

It started 20 years ago the 1st war was just over, and I was running from the war and the memories. I meet your Uncle while I was trying to live in the muggle world to get away from it all. I lived and worked for your mother and father as a receptionist in their dentistry. Your uncle was in and out a lot and we became friends.

We had been together about a year when I discovered I was pregnant. Castor didn't want to have children and by that time he had discovered that I was a witch. Your mother and father had been trying for years to have a child.

I knew I couldn't return to my family with a child and at the same time I knew I couldn't live in the muggle world and raise a child. I could barely manage to take care of myself. Your parents took me in and let me live with them till you were born. When they asked me what I was going to do I talked with them about my options. We talked for 6 months finally the week before I had you it was decided that I would give you to them to raise as their daughter. My only stipulation was that if you were found to have magical powers you would be allowed to come to Hogwarts.

They agreed to my stipulations and three days after you were born I kissed you and left them and returned to the wizarding world. I never saw you again until the day you walked into Hogwarts and put on the sorting hat.

I couldn't believe how much you looked like me; I thought for sure everyone would notice it. Your hair is the same as mine your teeth were the same as mine; you even have a lot of my traits. Every time you walked into my class I wanted to hold you and tell you that you were my little girl. Every time you got in a jam with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley I wanted to tell you to be careful.

And when you came to me this summer all I wanted to do was keep you close to me. I was so thankful when Albus said you could live here. Some of my happiest memories are this summer working with you. Every morning I wanted to tell you that I was your mother. I loved having you in the room next to me, I wanted to keep you there for ever but I knew I couldn't.

I know you are having trouble believing all of this but I do love you.

Hermione was crying the whole time Minerva talked and Severus kept his arms around her. He couldn't believe that the woman that he considered the closet thing to a mother he knew had not been a mother to her own child.

"Minerva, I don't know if I can ever call you mother, I don't know if I can even forgive you. But, right now I need to go to my quarters and think. I would like to read your journals if you would still allow that."

Minerva got up and went to her quarters and came back holding 20 journals. "These are all of my journals from the year I went to live as a muggle to now."

Hermione stood up and took the journals. "I'll take special care of these and make sure they are returned as soon as possible."

With that Hermione turned and walked out of the room. Severus looked at Minerva and then nodded to her and followed after Hermione. When he got back to their quarters Hermione was sitting on the couch holding the journals.

"Do you want to talk Hermione?"

"Not right now if you don't mind I think I'm going to sit here for a little bit. Do you think it would be ok if I didn't attend Arithmancy today?"

"I'm sure it will be fine I'll send word to your professor that you are under the weather."


	23. Chapter 23

Not Understanding

The next day Hermione drug herself up and returned to classes. She had read the first of Minerva's journals; she still couldn't figure out why Minerva gave her up. _How does anyone give up a baby even if it is to relatives? I just can't understand it. I'm so lost I can't imagine giving up my child and then have her walk back into my life at 11 yrs old and not being involved with her._

Hermione went to Runes and managed to keep up with her class and stopped and got her make up work from the professor. She had her double Slytherin/Gryffindor class next and she gave them an unbelievable amount of notes in the first 15 minutes of class and then set them to brewing a headache potion.

Hermione finally made it to the great hall the first time since they had talked to Minerva. Severus held her arm close to his body and laid his left hand over hers when he felt her shaking. "Remember Mrs. Snape you are both a Gryffindor and a Slytherin hold your head up and don't let anyone make you feel less then you are or ashamed."

Hermione held her head up and smiled at Severus as they walked into the hall, she greeted Neville and the others sitting close to her. She ate a little bit of her lunch and when Severus prepared to leave she stood up and walked out with him. That afternoon she worked in the lab on the pregnancy potion and they started the work on the potion to stop the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse.

When it was time for her Herbology class she went to it and then came back and cleaned up and went to dinner. When they got back to the lab Severus took a close look at his wife. He still didn't think he loved her but he did respect her and was proud of what she had accomplished so far with her apprenticeship. She had invented a shampoo that kept her curly dry hair ok and also one that would clean Severus's even with the grease his produced. He could wash his hair in the morning and when he finished at the end of the day even if he had spent the whole day brewing it wasn't greasy. They had even marketed with the help of the Weasley's and it was making them a nice little profit.

"Hermione are you doing ok? I know your not doing great you have had to much thrown on you in the last few months, but do you need a break? If you do we can take a long weekend away. We can go to Prince Manor we could leave as soon as my last class on Friday and come back on Monday by 10:00 so I don't miss my morning class. I really don't want you to feel overwhelmed and with the end of the war, your parents, the apprenticeship, our marriage and now the news with Minerva it's a wonder you are still upright."

Hermione stared at Severus like he had grown another head, "Thank you, I think I would like that. I would really like to get away for a few hours. I really don't know how I feel. There has just been too much and to many things happening. I just feel like life will never settle down. And I still can't understand how anyone could give away a child. I read about how she felt at the end of the war and I understand that probably more then most since I lost my family because of the war.

But, how do you give a child away? How?" and then Hermione broke down and cried, Severus took Hermione into his arms and sat down in the chair they had brought into the lab. Hermione sobbed for what seemed like hours, but in real fact was only about 25 minutes then she started sniffing and eventually totally quieted. Soon he realized that she had fell asleep; with a sigh he got up and carried her into their bedroom. He used his wand to remove her clothes and put her night gown on her. Then he covered her and returned back to the lab to finish up the potions that they had started.

Hermione woke up at 5:00 and couldn't remember how she got to bed. She rolled over and felt Severus's warm body and curled closer to him. _Severus is right I have had so much in the last few months. In less then a year I've lost both of my parents, fought a war, discovered I didn't have any money, signed an apprenticeship, got married and now found out that my parents weren't really my parent and then found out my favorite teacher is actually my mother. _

_And speaking of marriage I really don't know how I feel about Severus, I trust him, I know that he is proud of me as far as the potions go, he's taught me so much and my apprenticeship is the best thing I ever did. But, as far as if I love him I don't know; I don't think I could have married anyone else. I can't imagine being married to Ron he's still such a boy and Harry is a brother nothing more. And I couldn't have married him any way because he isn't pureblood. I suppose I could have married Draco since he was one that petitioned for me but he is as much a boy as Ron. No I think that this was a good match and if I do get pregnant I know that I'll be able to continue my apprenticeship and my education. I'm glad that we can make the potion so that I don't have to get pregnant till the end of this year. At least we do have that much control of our life._

_And Severus is an amazing lover, he makes sure I'm never left behind and I'm always satisfied. From what Ginny has said it's not that way with Harry and I know from what Hannah has hinted at it's not with them either. So it is good that I married a man!_

At 6:00 Hermione finally gave up and got out of bed, she took a shower and took extra time with her hair. When she came out of the bathroom Severus was up sitting in his chair having his first cup of coffee of the day. "I'm going to let Albus know that we are leaving Friday after my last class and that we won't be back until Monday morning."

"Thank you Severus, I really appreciate you doing this I just feel I need away from the school and everyone here for a few days." "I should have thought of this before yesterday, we could do this any time you want to or feel the need to get away."

Hermione went over and hugged her husband, "You truly are a wonderful man."

Severus's cheeks reddened, "I am nothing of the sort but I'm glad I've made you happy." Hermione fixed herself a cup of tea while Severus got his shower and then they headed to the Great Hall for Breakfast.

Hermione once again avoided Minerva and made sure she stayed busy all day. Of course since it was Wednesday that wasn't a problem, it was her busiest day. It started with her having all 3 of her classes, and then followed by a 2nd year Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw potions class, lunch, a double Slytherin/Gryffindor 1st year class and then a double 1st year Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw which meant that she would have at least 2 exploding caldrons with the 1st years.

By dinner time Hermione's hair was coming out of her French braid and she was dragging her feet as Severus escorted her to the Great Hall. "My dear wife seems to be slightly tired this evening?" Severus sneered and then couldn't hold back a little smile.

"I can truly understand why you were so awful to us for all those years. If Mr. Joansesn blows up one more caldron I swear I'm going to give him permanent detention with Filtch."

"What? Did I hear my lovely Gryffindor admit that teaching could be trying and that I might have been right about some of my teaching methods?"

"About your teaching methods never about the way you taught us about safety you were correct. And you yourself admitted that I could control my classes."

"Yes you do control your classes very well I would have never thought they could be controlled that way. But, for you it works perfectly; and I really think when you have a student like Longbottom no matter what you do they will melt and explode caldrons."

At dinner Hermione told Neville about her student that had now melted and exploded more caldron's by this point in his first year then Neville had in his first two years. Neville even smiled to know that there was someone worse then him. And since Neville had gotten to know Severus through Hermione he was getting much better in potions. He wasn't nearly as scared so that meant that he was able to relax a little and that translated into him being able to think through what he was doing.

After dinner Hermione and Severus finished up the potions they were working on checked the results of their flu potion on their pregnant rats and then decided to concentrate on research on Thursday since they would be gone all weekend.


	24. Chapter 24

Prince Manor

On Friday, all Hermione could think about was the fact that she would be out of Hogwarts for the weekend. Hermione went to class and taught the two classes she had that afternoon, as soon as she finished with her last class she packed their clothes for the weekend. At 4 Severus came into their quarters and lead Hermione over to the fire place; he through in a handful of floo powder and said Prince Manor. Soon Hermione and Severus were stepping out of the floo at the Prince Manor. Hermione had never been here so she had not idea what to expect.

What she found was a huge manor house, as they stepped out of the floo a house elf was waiting to take their bags. Severus showed Hermione around the manor they had stepped out of the floo in the main entrance hall. There was a formal setting room, formal dining room, family sitting room, family dinning room, music room and library, and of course the kitchen on the first floor. The second floor consisted of a formal ballroom and a sitting room along with a kitchen large enough to prepare food for the ballroom. The third floor had numerous bed rooms and the 4th floor was where the family suites were set up.

The master suite was made up of 4 rooms, a sitting room, small library, bedroom and bathroom; it was decorated in neutrals, browns and gold's. The furniture was all heavy ebony colored furniture. A door off of the master bedroom lead to another suite of rooms that were the nursery which was also 4 rooms a bedroom, sitting room, bathroom and small kitchenette.

Hermione was amazed at how big the manor was, "Severus this house is huge!"

Severus laughed a little, "Hermione this is the smaller of the Manors, this is the house that my aunt moved to when she decided not to marry. The main manor is 3 times the size of the Malfoy manor."

Hermione gasped, "Three times the size of Malfoy manor, Holy Merlin Severus just how wealthy was, is your family?"

"Well let's just say that we are very wealthy and if we wanted to we could retire to one of the manors and never do another thing for the rest of our lives and any children we have would not be able to tell that we even touched the vaults."

Hermione just gapped at Severus, "Mrs. Snape please close your mouth it's not attractive seeing your mouth hang open."

Hermione started laughing, "Here I thought you were like me just getting buy with your job. Can I ask something else?"

"Well you just did but you can ask another."

"Would you even need your inheritance, or have you already managed to add to it with your potions?"

"Very good Mrs. Snape you have been watching and learning haven't you? Yes, I've not touched my inheritance in over 25 years I make enough off of my potion patents to live very very comfortable for the rest of our life.

Severus and Hermione had a quiet dinner that evening not talking much just mostly enjoying the quiet. After dinner they went for a walk through the garden and then retired to the library for some reading. Hermione had finally decided to read the next journal of Minerva's. This was the journal that covered the year that she was pregnant and giving up Hermione.

As Hermione read she started to understand Minerva a little better, she talked about feeling so alone with no family. She talked about how wonderful Hermione's parents were to her, how they took her in and gave her love. She also talked about how she missed her friends and family, and discovered that she really did want to go back to her world. Minerva talked about how at that time you didn't have a child out of wedlock; she talked about how she thought about pretending that she had married and lost her husband.

The more Hermione read the more she realized how alone and lost Minerva was when she had given up Hermione. She realized that Minerva had tried to do what she thought would be best for her little girl. But, even though Hermione could understand her thoughts she couldn't understand why Minerva didn't tell her when she started to school. Or more importantly why she didn't tell her when she lost her parents.

Hermione sighed, and Severus looked up. "Are you ok Hermione, did the journal cause more questions or upset you more?"

"Severus can we talk for a few minutes?"

"Of course what would you like to discuss?"

"I can understand why Minerva gave me up as a baby she was in a very scary and different situation. She felt like she didn't have any other choice. But, what I just can't understand is how come she didn't tell me when I started at Hogwarts or more importantly why she didn't tell me when I came to her this summer after I lost my parents and needed a way to support myself. Do you have any idea?"

"Hermione I wish I could tell you why. I've known Minerva for what I seems like forever. I wasn't at the school when all of this happened, I would think that Albus might know but I would not expect you to get a straight answer from him. In all the years I've know Minerva she has never once let on that she had a daughter. I knew that you held a special spot in your heart but I thought it was just that you were a special cub to her. I truly think you are going to have to talk with her again to get all of your answers."

"I don't know if I can talk to her, I feel so strange around her now. It's like I don't know her and I used to think I knew her. I thought she was a special teacher friend and in the last few months I had come to think of her as a special older friend. Now I feel so so so betrayed I guess is a good word."

"Hermione I don't think you will find the answer this weekend. I think you would be better off to walk away from it for the rest of the weekend and just enjoy your time here at the manor. We have an excellent library, a beautiful garden and if you would like I could start teaching you more about flying. I know you can do it but are very scared, I think if we played around here this weekend you might get more comfortable."

Hermione and Severus decided that they would do better to spend the time getting to know each other better and doing nothing about Minerva. Severus actually managed to get Hermione up on a broom, she got much more comfortable. They played on a couple of old brooms that had been at the house forever most of the weekend. On Sunday Severus even took her into London and bought her a broom of her own.

Monday morning the two of them packed their clothes, Hermione shrunk her broom and they flooed back to the school.


	25. Chapter 25

Monday

By the time Hermione and Severus returned to the school on Monday Hermione was even more uncertain then she was when they left the school.

Hermione sat in Runes thinking to herself while they were supposed to be translating. _What do I do? I've read the books that were the first 3 years; do I skip to where I started school? I need someone I can talk to. I have absolutely no one. I've been married for less then 2 months I don't even know Severus. I know him as a teacher and he has made love to me, he's stood with me when I went to Minerva. But, it's not like having my mother or father to talk to, he doesn't really know me and I don't know him. If Minerva wasn't involved I would go to her, but she's the problem. _

_I suppose I could talk to Molly but she's still upset that I left the Burrow this summer and I'm not sure how she took the fact that I married Severus. I've not received letters from her this year, but I never did receive letters just notes in Ginny, Ron and Harry's. Hermione gave a big mental sigh!_

After Runes Hermione had Herbology as she was heading to the greenhouse she saw Ginny. "Ginny, can I talk to you at lunch? Could we grab a couple of sandwiches and go to your room?"

"Sure Hermione no problem at all do you want to meet me at the Great Hall and we'll go from there?"

"Thanks Ginny, I will meet you there thank you."

After Herbology Hermione ran to the dungeon before heading to Arthimacy to let Severus know that she wouldn't be at lunch, she was a little leery of telling him but she needed to talk to someone and Ginny was her best girlfriend.

Hermione slipped into the office knowing that Severus had a double potions class right now. She saw her husband walking through his class, so she stood quietly in the door hoping he would see her and know she needed to talk with him. As he walked down the aisle towards her he raised an eyebrow at her. This made her even more uncomfortable; but Severus walked into the office. Severus quickly cast a silencing spell so they could talk.

"Severus I need to miss lunch in the Great Hall today. Would it be ok to be excused?"

"Why do you need to miss?"

"I need to talk with Ginny and lunch is one of the few times we are both free to talk."

"Very well if you need you can have Echo serve you lunch in our rooms. But, please don't make a habit of this."

"No sir I just need to talk to Ginny today otherwise I wouldn't ask. And we are meeting in her room."

Hermione hurried to her class arriving a few minutes late. The professor didn't say anything to her but she could tell he wasn't happy. Bye the time the class was over Hermione couldn't sit still, she hurried to the Great Hall and met Ginny they grabbed a couple of sandwiches off the Gryffindor table and some apples and headed to Ginny's room.

"Ok Mione what is going on I can tell you are really upset?"

Hermione told Ginny about the test that they had performed and how she found out that her parents were actually her aunt and uncle and that her Uncle Castor was really her father and that Minerva was her mother.

Ginny listened to all of this with her mouth hanging open. "Wait a minute let me make sure I understand this. Professor McGonagall is your mother, and your Uncle Castor is your real father and he was with the Professor?"

"Yes, Minerva gave me her journals to read, I've read the first three and I can understand why she did what she did. But, I still don't understand how she could be with me every day for 7 years and never tell me. Ginny I'm so confused it seems like my life is such a mess.

I've lost my parents, we fought a war, I came here and worked all summer, I got an apprenticeship, I was forced to marry and now I find out that my parents aren't my parent and then add to the fact that Harry and Ron aren't talking to me. I just want to curl up some place and never come out."

"Oh Mione I can't imagine what you must feel like. I don't know what is going on with Harry or Ron either. Even though I'm supposed to marry Harry over Christmas we spend very little time together. He always seems to be talking to Ron about something.

"Oh I do want you to be my Matron of Honor. You can just wear the dress robes that you wore for your wedding. Do you think Professor Snape will let you spend Christmas with us and be in the wedding?'

"I don't know Ginny I'm sure he will let me come for the Wedding but I'm not sure about spending Christmas."

"I'll have mom send you a letter asking you to spend Christmas with us. We are all staying at Grimmauld Place for Christmas so there is plenty of room it's not like we are at the Burrow where it's crowded. We are having the wedding in the ballroom and all of the Order is going to be there."

"Oh Ginny I have to go I've got a class in 10 minutes thank you so much for talking with me. It helped just to have someone to talk to."

The two girls walked through the portrait hole and walked towards the dungeons.

"Mione I would read the journals that start when you came to school and see what the Professor said in them. Then I really think you need to talk to the Professor. You have always been close maybe you felt something in your heart. Now that I know I can see how much the two of you look alike, and some of your mannerisms are very similar."

"Thanks Ginny I'll start on those tonight if I have time. Thank you again." The girls hugged and Ginny headed to Charms and Hermione headed to the dungeons to help Severus with his 6th year class.

That evening while they were in the potions lab Severus watched his wife. He could see that she was thinking deeply about something, but she was very focused on her potion she was inventing. She was very precise and taking amazing amounts of notes. Finally when she stopped her writing and put a stasis charm on her potion he questioned her.

"Hermione what is bothering you? You have not been yourself since you talked to Miss Weasley."

"I'm still trying to figure out what to do about Minerva; I talked to Ginny about it because she is my best friend. And she asked me to be in her wedding. It's to be held at Grimweld place on the 26th of December. Will we be able to go?"

"I suppose especially if you are to be in the wedding."

"Ginny asked us to stay the entire break she wants me to go shopping for her dress with her and also spend some time together. I told her we might not be able to I didn't know what your plans were for Christmas."

"We will discuss this later for now let us return to our quarters I have essays to grade and I'm sure you have studies."


	26. Chapter 26

The Next Week

Over the next week Hermione read the Minerva's journals; she still didn't understand and she was beginning to think she would never understand.

Hermione was settling in living with Severus he was always extremely polite, he treated her with respect and when he made love to her it was mutually satisfying but she knew he didn't love her. Her friends would have told you that Hermione was the most unromantic person in the world; but, the truth was she was very romantic. She had always dreamed of falling in love, marrying the man of her dreams and raising a family.

Instead what she had was an ordered marriage, her mother not her mother and her teacher her real mother. Hermione became more and more depressed; her life seemed just a series of mistakes and problems.

November drew to a close and she still hadn't managed to talk to Minerva about what she had read. Severus still hadn't given her an answer about spending Christmas at Grimmauld Place and Ginny needed an answer so that they could plan on shopping.

Today was the first Friday in December and Molly had asked them to let her know if they were coming for the whole holiday or if they were just coming for the wedding by Monday. So as classes ended Hermione headed to the dungeon and their quarters planning on talking to Severus about their Christmas plans.

Hermione entered the office and found Severus talking to Draco Malfoy. "Oh I'm sorry; please excuse me I didn't know anyone was in here. Hermione hurried into the lab and checked on her potions and pulled out her journal to see if she had anything else that she could do in the hour before dinner. As she read through her notes she wondered what Severus was talking to Malfoy about. Since the first night Malfoy had been exceedingly polite to her but she still didn't trust him any further then she could throw him.

Just as she began to read through her notes Severus walked into the lab. "Did you need something Hermione?"

Hermione looked up and realized that Severus looked extremely tired and very upset. "Nothing really important I just realized that we were supposed to let Molly know if we were spending Christmas at Grimmauld Place by Monday. Are you ok Severus you look tired and on edge?"

"I am fine just dealing with Mr. Malfoy and his attitude has made for a headache this afternoon. I suppose you would really like to spend the holiday with the Weasley's?"

"It would be nice since this is probably the last year that I will be able to do it and with Ginny's wedding coming up it would be much easier to manage if we were at Grimmauld Place."

"Well then owl Molly and let her know we will be attending, ask her to please put us in the rooms at the back corner of the 3rd floor where I normally stay."

"Severus, thank you! I promise I will try to keep Ron, Harry and Ginny out of your way, and make you proud of me."

"Hermione I am proud of you. You are an amazing young woman; I couldn't ask for a better wife or apprentice."

As Severus walked out of the lab Hermione stared at his retreating back and couldn't believe what she had just heard come out of his mouth.

Hermione looked at the clock and realized she needed to get cleaned up for dinner. She hurried into their quarters washed her face combed her hair and changed into a teaching robe out of her potion robe. As she came out of the bedroom Severus offered her his arm and they walked to the Great Hall together.

When they reached the back door to the Great Hall Minerva was waiting for Hermione. "My dear can we please talk after dinner? I'm sure you have read at least some of the journals and I really want to talk with you."

Hermione thought a minute and then nodded; Severus squeezed her arm closer to his body. After he sat Hermione down he leaned over to her, "Are you sure you want to do this Hermione? I know that this won't be easy for you, and with all that's happened in the last few months do you want to face this right now?"

"Yes, I know it won't be easy but I've read a lot of the journals and I just feel like I need to talk to Minerva and make peace with her."

After dinner Hermione and Severus went to Minerva's office to meet with her. Hermione was shaking all over but didn't show it, she handed Minerva her journals back, "Thank you for letting me read these."

Minerva took the books and nodded her head. "Hermione I never wanted to hurt you, but I knew you were happy with your family. I didn't want to cause problems for all of you; I never thought you would know after both of your parents passed away.

I would not have ever told you I would have stood in the back ground and watched you become the amazing woman you are without ever interfering. I just wanted you to be happy that's all in the world I wanted."

"Minerva I can understand why you left me with my family but I can't understand why you didn't tell me when I lost my family?"

"Hermione you were dealing with so much and had been dealing with so much. I didn't want you to have to deal with more. You had lost your family, the war; I didn't want to add more stress to you."

"I'll be honest Minerva I don't know if I'll ever understand but I miss having you in my life. I don't know if I'll be able to forgive you for not telling me the truth and I don't know if I'll ever be able to consider you my mother. But, we had such a wonderful relationship before this and I miss that."

"Hermione I love you and I'll take what ever type of relationship you want. I have never forgiven myself for leaving you behind, even though I know it was the best thing for you."

Hermione hugged Minerva and told her good night she felt like she couldn't take much more. Severus led Hermione back to their quarters; he had gotten to know his wife pretty well; and, he could tell she was hanging on by a very thin thread.

"Hermione would you like a glass of wine?"

Hermione looked around she had forgotten that Severus was still with her. She was still thinking about what Minerva had said and how she should act on it. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I asked if you would like a glass of wine."

"No thank you, I think I'll take a shower and do some home work." Hermione walked out of the living room and left Severus standing staring at where she had been.


	27. Chapter 27

Day Before the Holiday

December very quickly moved towards the Christmas holiday; Hermione had learned so much about potions that she was amazed when she looked back. The flu potion for pregnant women had been tested and tested again it had been tested on rats, rabbits, dogs and cats. The next test would be on women that had the wizard flu so bad that they would lose their child from the flu or their life from it.

The Cruciatus Curse potion was coming along very well. Severus thought it would be ready to test by February. Hermione was sitting in the lab going over her notes; she had one more class today and then she was free except for apprenticeship stuff till school started back.

Hermione was sitting thinking to herself, _Severus is taking potion ingredients with us and he is having Molly set us up in the rooms he has always used so I'm sure we will be doing some brewing. I hope that I get a chance to talk to Harry and Ron and figure out what they are doing. I guess I should be really happy that Severus decided to let me spend the holiday with the Weasley's I know he doesn't care for them that much._ Hermione looked up when she heard the office door open into the lab and looked at her watch.

"How was your class Severus? "

"Bunch of dunderheads as usual, didn't you have a class this period?"

"Yes, we just turned in papers and discussed homework for over the break, I didn't want to interrupt your class by coming in late since I knew you weren't brewing."

"Well your dunderheads were starting to line up when I came in; since you are brewing today I'll sit in the back of the class to make them think a little more. I always dread brewing the day of the break the students don't pay attention."

"I know but, it was how the classes fell with the two days we missed while we had so many out sick. So I will hope I can keep them on task and don't have any caldrons explode."

"Good luck you will need it today!"

Hermione just laughed and went through to the class room and opened the door. "Take your seat and be quiet, I know it's the last day before break; but I expect all of you to get this potion brewed. If you fail to complete the potion correctly I will give you a T for the entire first term. Do not disappoint me; now get busy you have 1 ½ hours to complete it."

Hermione saw Severus's smirk at the back of the room when she told them she would give them a T for the entire first term. She laughed to herself, she had the student's believing her. She had already gave several of them T's this year.

Hermione watched the class closely because she knew that if there was going to be an accident today would be the day it would happen. She walked up and down the aisle stopping student's from making mistakes and growling at those that were about to make a total mess of the brewing. Just as she made the turn to start down the row closest to the door she heard the hiss of a caldron overflowing.

Severus and Hermione both acted at the same time, Hermione threw a shield spell around the caldron and Severus extinguished the flame at the same time. Even with their quick spell work the caldron exploded but did no harm.

"Miss. Goodblack, what did I say I was going to do if you did not turn in a potion?"

"Give us a T for this term?"

"Yes and now you have a T, I want 5 foot of parchment from you explaining exactly what you did wrong and why it reacted the way it did. You will be expected to owl the paper to me by Christmas day."

"Yes Professor Granger-Snape."

Hermione continued to walk around the class with 15 minutes left she told the students to get their potions bottled and clean up. As they were cleaning up she gave them their holiday home work which was a 4 foot parchment on the properties of Blue Moss.

After the class was finished Hermione locked the door to the class room and cleaned up. Severus continued to finish his grading in the back of the room. When Hermione picked up the vials of potion Severus looked up and rose to follow her into the office.

"We will need to pack up some supplies to take to Grimmauld Place tonight. We will apparate to Grimmauld Place tomorrow afternoon unless you wish to ride the train with your friends."

"No I would much rather apparate in the afternoon, I have essays and potion to get graded tonight and tomorrow."

"Very well after dinner we will pack up what we need and then finish up our grading tonight and in the morning before we leave."

Dinner that night was a rowdy affair; the great hall was so loud that you couldn't talk to the person sitting next to you. After the first 15 minutes Hermione finally gave up trying to talk to Neville and just watched the student's.

When Albus stood up the noise level increased rather then quieting down, finally he called _Senorus_ then called for attention in a loud booming voice. Slowly the noise began to quiet down. "I know you are all excited about the end of term but I must have your attention for a few minutes. First I want to remind you all that you do have studies that must be finished while you are on break; also there are still death eaters on the lose please make sure if you go out that you go out in pairs.Now I hope you all have an amazing holiday season."

After dinner Hermione and Severus returned to the lab and gathered up the ingredients that they would be taking with them. Just as they finished up there was a knock on the office door.

Severus bid them to enter, and Ginny stuck her head in the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt I was just wondering if Hermione would be riding with us on the train?"

"No Ginny I'll be apparating in tomorrow afternoon, I still have papers to grade and potions to grade in the morning. I would like to have all of that done so I don't have to work on it over the holiday."

"No problem I just didn't want to leave you if you were going with us on the train. I'll see you tomorrow night at head quarters."

Hermione sighed as the finished up, she was exhausted and knew she still had a couple of hours of grading. She would love to take a nice hot bath and go to bed.

By 11 that evening Hermione had finished all but about 10 of her 1st Year parchments. Because she was so tired she left the parchments and Severus and went to bed.


	28. Chapter 28

Grimmauld Place

At 1:00 the next afternoon there were 2 loud pops in an alley way a few doors down from Grimmauld Place. Soon a tall thin man dressed in black and a pretty girl with curly chocolate hair was seen standing looking at the space between 11 and 13 Grimweld place.

Hermione walked up the steps in front of Severus when she opened the door the first thing she noticed was the smell of gingerbread baking. "Yummmmm Molly is making gingerbread," Hermione smiled.

Severus smelled the wonderful aroma and smiled at the same time. Molly hearing voices stuck her head out of the kitchen door. "Oh I'm so glad you have both made it, Hermione I've missed you so much sweetheart. Go unpack and come back down and have some tea and gingerbread. You are in your normal room Severus, and Hermione you are in your room with Ginny."

Severus sneered at Molly's words, "Molly, Hermione will be staying with me in my rooms; she is my wife and we do share quarters."

Hermione blushed but smiled at the same time, "Molly, Severus is right I am married and I will be staying with him not Ginny. Possibly you could get Ginny's room fixed up for her and Harry to stay in after they are married on the 26th."

Molly wasn't happy with Hermione staying with Snape she was not happy with the idea of a young girl as smart as Hermione married to a man old enough to be her father. But, she knew when it was a lost cause and she had the good sense not to fight with them. "I know you are married I just wasn't sure if you shared the same room and didn't know if you wanted to."

Hermione nodded to Molly and headed up to the 3rd floor rooms that Severus always stayed and unpacked their clothes while Severus unpacked the potion ingredients. When they got finished, Hermione headed down the stairs to spend some time with Molly before the rest of her friends moved in.

Soon the hall way was filled with voices and Hermione ran out to spend time with her friends. The noise level in the kitchen was sky high and everyone was talking at once. Severus quietly slipped into the kitchen and watched his young wife with her friends.

At 5:00 Arthur and the other Order members that worked in various jobs started wondering in; and Severus was once again struck with the fact his wife was well liked. All of the order members hugged her or spoke to her.

Dinner was a loud wild affair with everyone talking at once. After dinner the group moved to the library to chat, play wizard chess and read; Severus pretended to read as he watched Hermione continue to enjoy her time with her friends.

Severus eventually said he was going to retire and left his wife with her friends, he thought she would probably spend the night with them. He was surprised when a short time later she came into their room.

"Hermione if you wanted to stay down you could have, I didn't mean for you to have to come up."

"No Severus I was tired of the noise and the crowd; I love my friends but I enjoy them in small doses."

"I didn't realize how totally you had been cut off from your friends; I apologize for that, I will not be doing any special research over the holiday so please enjoy your holiday."

"Severus I enjoy my friends, but I also love to work with you. I've learned more in the last few months working with you then 7 years of school. I also like spending time with my husband; he happens to have an amazingly dry sense of humor. He also is a brilliant potions master, who is wonderful to talk with and makes me think in ways I normally wouldn't."

"Hmmm sounds like he might be an interesting person to get to know."

Hermione was slowly pulling her clothes off as this conversation was taking place; she slid into the bed and continued, "He is a very interesting person."

Soon the only noise to be heard was soft moans and the sounds of love making. As they slowly dropped off to sleep Severus pulled Hermione against his body and feel asleep with his face buried in the wonderful smell of her hair.

Hermione slowly woke up the next morning; she cuddled in closer to Severus's warm lean body felt safe and comfortable as she woke up. The room was cold so Hermione decided to stay in bed and cuddle close; she felt Severus starting to respond to her and smiled. Soon the couples were once again enjoying their marital bed.

Hermione and Severus were the last to come down for breakfast. When they walked into the room, Severus had his hand in the middle of Hermione's back and he had a satisfied look on his face. They sat at the end of the table next to each other, and Harry watched as Hermione moved her chair a little closer to her husbands.

After breakfast Harry asked Hermione if he could talk to her. "Mione do you have a minute I need to talk to you if you have time."

"Sure Harry, Hermione walked to the library with her friend.

"Mione I've faced Voldermort more times then I care to count, but I'm more afraid of marrying Ginny then I was of facing him."

"Harry! What do you mean, I thought you loved Ginny?"

"I do love her but I thought I'd get to work a few years before we got married. I had planned on doing my training and either play professional Quidditch or be an Auror and then eventually get married."

"Well I understand that, I thought I'd go to the University and work a few years. Instead I'm doing an apprenticeship with my husband."

"How are you doing Mione, I know that you seem ok but it has to be hard spending so much time with the Professor."

"You know Harry I would have called you a liar a year ago if someone would have told me that I was going to married to Severus and doing an apprenticeship with him. But, I can honestly say that most of the time I'm content; no that's not right most of the time I'm happy."

Severus didn't mean to listen but he had been walking by when he heard Harry ask Hermione about being ok. He stopped and listened even though he knew he shouldn't; he was so surprised to hear what Hermione said. He didn't realize he was holding his breath until he started to feel light headed. He took a deep breath and walked to his room, he had a lot to think about.

_What do I feel about Hermione? I know that I respect her and enjoy working with her, but do I love her? She amazed me last night. She knows her friends are still kids but she still loves them. She can sit and talk to me or the other older Order members and you forget that she's just barely 18; but, then she can spend time with her friends just as easily. _

_I feel something for her but I don't know if it's love! Holy Merlin what does it mater what I feel she's my wife and I don't have a choice in that. I'm also bond to her because of the apprenticeship, so I am with her._

Hermione continued to talk with Harry for most of the morning. At lunch Ginny asked Hermione to go to Diagon Alley with her to pick up her dress and do some shopping.

"Severus would you mind if I went with Ginny or do you have something we need to do?"

"I have no problem with you going, would you mind if I escort the two of you? I need to put an order in at the apothecary for next term and I need to pick up some items for Christmas."

"No we would love to have you come. But, if you like I could take care of your order."

"No I have some other shopping to do; after all it is the season of giving." Severus gave a funky half sneer half smile at the thought.


	29. Chapter 29

A special thank to all my reviews and all of those that have added me to your alerts.

Shopping

Hermione, Ginny and Severus apparated into the Leaky Caldron and then walked into Diagon Alley. Ginny needed to pick up her dress for the wedding, Hermione wanted to get Severus's Christmas present and do some other shopping.

As they headed into the alley Hermione whispered to Severus, "What do you want to get Ginny and Harry for a wedding present?"

"I looked at their list of wanted items and there is a crystal bowl at the jewelers I thought I could pick up while I was out today if you were happy with that?"

"I think that is perfect I was going to suggest that. Do you have anything you need me to pick up for you today?"

"No I'm fine please get yourself anything you see that you want."

Ginny turned around to the two, "Ok you two break it up you can do that back in your room, we have a ton of shopping to get done today." Then Ginny started laughing at the face Severus made. "Professor your face is priceless; I'm not stupid you know I know that you guys are husband and wife and what that implies."

"Ginny!" Hermione glared at Ginny and then grabbed her arm. "Severus we will meet you at George and Fred's shop in about 2 hours if that is agreeable to you?"

"Yes, I will meet you both at that time."

Ginny continued to laugh as they headed to Madam Malkin's to pick up Ginny's wedding gown. A half hour after entering the shop they were stepping out of the door with Ginny's dress.

"Ginny I need to go to Flourish and Blott's; I have an order to pick up. I found a special addition book that Severus has been hunting for years. It's his Christmas present, they owled me last week that it was in; I was starting to think I wouldn't get it in time."

"No problem I need to find something for Remus yet would you know any thing he would like?"

"Oh there was a DADA book he was talking about in the lounge the other day, let me think what the name of it was and you could get that for him. Severus and I got him a new cape.

The only person I need to still shop for is Severus I want to get him something more then the book; but I honestly don't know what to buy the man!"

"Remus is my last I got Tonk some new hair care products. And I got Harry a new broom."

Ginny and Hermione hurried to Flourish and Blott's where Hermione picked up the order for Severus and found the book for Ginny to give Remus. Then Hermione checked out some of the new books that had to do with Charms combined with Potions. She picked up two new books for herself.

After leaving the book store Hermione dragged Ginny into the new lingerie shop that had just opened. She treated Ginny to a beautiful sexy nightgown for her wedding night. While they were in the shop Ginny found some knickers and bras that she thought Hermione should get. Hermione wanting to see if she could get her hubby to maybe fall in love with her decided Ginny had a good idea and found a couple of sexy bra and knicker sets.

The girls had a ½ hour before they were supposed to meet Severus so they ran into the jewelry store to see if anything caught their eye. While in the shop Hermione found a silver man's bracelet that was shaped like a snake with 2 emeralds as eyes. As soon as she saw it, she knew it was the perfect gift to finish out Severus's Christmas gifts.

The girls hurried towards the Weasley's once the package was wrapped so that Severus wouldn't need to wait on them. When they got to the shop Severus was in the back talking to the twins about a new candy they were making and helping them with the potion portion of it. Hermione was surprised to see Severus so involved with the twins.

Ginny banged into the room, "Hey what are guys working on now? Something new for the shop?"

George laughed at his sister, "Yep we have a new chewy that should cause you to talk like an elf, if we can get it stabilized; that's what the Professor is helping us with a stabilization."

Hermione asked if she could look at what they had done so far, as she looked through their notes she noticed that they were using arrowroot to thicken their potion. "Severus could the arrowroot be causing the stability issue; could they use dried and ground sassafras leaves instead?"

Severus looked at his wife with a very strange face, "Hermione I think you may have just solved their problem. You amaze me every day with your grasp of ingredients."

George and Fred gasped at Severus saying that to Hermione, "Well we always new our Minoie was the brightest witch of the age, but it sounds like she's even brighter then we thought!"

Hermione just laughed and them and asked Severus if he was ready to go back to Grimmauld Place. Fred and George told the trio good bye and told them they would be at the house about 6:00.

When the trio got back to the house Ginny went to put her dress up while Hermione and Severus took their packages up to the room and then came back down to the kitchen.

Severus was glad to see Tonks and Remus in the kitchen when they got down, soon the couples were having tea and talking about a variety of subjects. Hermione was always amazed with how well Remus and Severus got along; and she enjoyed spending time with Tonks. The two women had become good friends during the war and now that Hermione was married to Severus they had become even closer.

Around 5 Molly came into the kitchen to get Kretcher and Dobby to start dinner. The two elves were more then capable of doing it by themselves but Molly didn't seem to realize it; or if she did she wanted to feel like she was contributing.

Just as Molly called for Kretcher the fire place flared green and Minerva and Albus stepped out of the floo. Hermione was still not totally comfortable with Minerva; they had worked through some of their problems but not all of them. Hermione was still having trouble with the fact that Minerva had never told her even after her parents had been killed. Albus and Severus were the only two other then Minerva and Hermione that knew Minerva was Hermione's mother.

Molly, Tonks and Remus quickly greeted Minerva and Albus. Hermione quietly told them hello and then excused herself and went to her room. Severus stayed for a few more minutes talking to Albus and then went to check on Hermione.

Severus checked the library and then headed for their room, he knew Hermione was still having a lot of trouble dealing with Minerva and he was worried about her. "Hermione are you in here" he called as he entered the room.

"I'm in the lab Severus!"

"Are you ok? I know you weren't expecting to see Minerva today, I felt the tension as soon as they stepped out of the floo."

"I'm ok I just still don't understand why she didn't tell me when my parents were killed. She knew how upset I was and how alone I felt we talked about it!" And then Hermione started sobbing once again.

Severus really didn't know how to deal with a crying Hermione she was such a strong person, it really overwhelmed him. He finally pulled her into his arms and pulled her down into his lap on the floor, "Hermione please don't cry love, I can't stand to hear you cry, and it just breaks my heart when you cry."

Hermione continued to cry and Severus continued to hold her and comfort her, finally she cried herself out and settled into the hiccups. "I'm.m. sorr.ry Sev..us! I.i.i did n't mean to cr. Y on you."

"It's ok I'm just wish there was something I could do to make this better for you. I know that you still care about Minerva. I think that you feel she abandoned you when she should have come to you, am I right?"

"Yes!"

"Mia I don't know why she didn't' but I'm sure she thought it was for the best."

"Severus what did you just call me?"

"What? Mia?"

"Yes, why did you call me that?"

"I don't know I guess I call you that in my head a lot. It's just kind of a nick name."

"I like it!"

Severus felt a little hole open up in his heart when he saw the little smile on Hermione's face. He reached down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Then pulled her into his chest and just held her tight.

Hermione started kissing Severus's chest where her head was buried in his chest. Soon she was unbuttoning his shirt and turning in his lap so that she could reach him and kiss him. Severus was pulling Hermione's t-shirt over her head and she was unbuckling Severus's belt and they were laying on the floor making passionate love to each other.

Just as they were both dropping off to sleep on the floor Ginny was knocking on their door telling them dinner would be served in ½ an hour. Hermione called thank you to Ginny and then groaned!

"How in the world does someone always manage to interrupt us?"

Severus just laughed and pulled Hermione up and led her into the shower.

Soon they were doing a drying spell and pulling on clean clothes before heading down the stairs for dinner.

NOTE:

Dried ground Sassafras leaves is also call File Powder or Gumbo Powder


	30. Chapter 30

Christmas Tree

The first week of the holiday went very fast; Hermione felt like they had just got to Grimmauld Place and the week was over. Monday was Christmas Day and Sunday night they were having a big party with all of the Order at the house.

Molly was already starting to panic about the party; she had been on everyone to help with the cleaning. Hermione was lucky she was able to hide out on the third floor with Severus working on potions. Every time Molly tried to trap her into cleaning Severus seemed to know and hollered for her to come help with a potion. Hermione was starting to feel just a little bad that the rest of her friends were getting trapped. Of course Harry did not have to do anything both Sirus and Remus kept pulling him out of Molly clutches.

Hermione walked into the kitchen about 10 thinking she would get a cup of tea on Saturday morning when Molly caught her. Oh Hermione good you're not helping Severus will you please go dust the library. Just as Hermione was trying to figure out how to get out of working Severus walked into the kitchen; "Hermione did you get our tea I want to finish that potion this morning."

Hermione watched Molly sigh, "Oh I'm sorry I thought you were free, well I'll let you fix your tea and I'll get someone else to dust the library."

As Molly walked out of the kitchen Hermione turned, just as she turned she saw the smirk on Severus's face. "You are enjoying making sure Molly doesn't trap me into cleaning aren't you?"

"Now Mrs. Snape do you really think I would do that?"

Hermione started laughing she grabbed her sides she was laughing so hard, then she took another look at her husbands face and fell down on the floor she was laughing so hard, "Oh Severus you are too good!"

For the first time in more years then Severus could remember he started laughing. He couldn't believe how wonderful Hermione looked laying on the floor laughing holding her sides. Severus started thinking while he laughed, _She is so beautiful, she has such a wonderful sense of humor and she seems to enjoy being around me. She makes me feel complete, and this last few days it's been fun seeing her enjoy getting around Molly. I know she is wondering how I know Molly is grabbing her. If she would just think about her pendent she would know. But, she is so used to having it on she doesn't even realize that I sense her all the time._

_Could that be part of why I'm finding myself drawn so much more to her? That I feel her emotions through the pendent? No it can't be that I've had other apprentice's and I've not ever had this._

Severus offered Hermione his hand to help her off the floor and continued to smile at her. "Let's get our tea and go hide in our rooms before Molly traps both of us."

Hermione hurriedly made a pot of tea and grab a couple of cups and they went back to their room. On the way up the stairs they ran into Remus and Harry going down. Severus looked at Remus, "You better not go down Molly's hunting for people to work; I just saved Hermione from dusting the library."

Harry and Remus groaned, Hermione laughed at them, "Severus do you suppose we could hide them with us for a little?"

Severus laughed at the two and finally shook his head yes.

The four friends went up to the room and visited until Ginny came up trying to get away from Molly. Hermione heard Ginny quietly tapping on the door and then whispering for Hermione. Hermione went to the door and let her in, "Ginny what's going on why are you whispering?"

"I'm trying to get away from Mom she's trying to kill me! She's had me working since 7:00 this morning. I can't seem to get away from her she's found me every place I've tried to hide; and, on top of that I can't find Harry."

Hermione started laughing, then hurried and threw the silencing charm back up and rewarded the door. "Follow me Ginny." Hermione led Ginny into the lab room there set Harry and Remus along with Severus. "Ginny was furious immediately, Harry James Potter, how could you do that to me; I've been working since 7:00 this morning and I couldn't find you any place."

"Now Ginny don't get angry I was working with Remus until just a little bit ago. We started down the stairs and Hermione and the Professor warned us that your mom was hunting for us so we came up here to hide."

"Come on Ginny calm down Harry right we just saved him and Remus, and Severus has been saving me all day. Your mom has been trying to track down all of us. I don't know what's wrong with her Kretcher and Dobby already has everything clean."

Ginny calmed down and even started laughing, "Ron is the only one mom has now; how long do you think we can hide up here?"

Severus snickered, "Well considering that I've managed to hide up here for several years I would say for a while. If your dear mother comes up hunting for everyone I'll just tell her I'm in the middle of brewing."

About 5:30 Remus, Harry and Ginny left the room and snuck quietly down to Remus's room. A few minutes later Hermione and Severus left the room and started down the stairs. They met Molly coming up from the first floor, "have you seen Ginny?"

Severus decided the a little white lie might be best, "She was dusting the hall way on the 2nd floor, when we started down but I believe she's talking to Remus and Harry right now."

Molly passed them on the hunt of more of her family.

Hermione looked up at her husband, "You are very good at that Professor Snape?"

"And what exactly am I very good at Mrs. Snape?"

"Making sure we can all stay in Molly's good graces?"

"Be sure you let Miss Weasley know that she was dusting."

"Oh I will Professor Snape I most certainly will," then Hermione again started laughing so hard that her sides hurt.

After dinner Hermione pulled Ginny off to the side and let her know what Severus had done. Ginny told her that her mom had told her thanks for dusting the hall and that she had played along that she had done that.

That evening the group that was staying at Grimmauld Place set up the Christmas tree in the ball room where Harry and Ginny would be getting married. Severus even stayed down and helped them decorate; while Hermione was trying to reach a branch over her head Severus took the ornament from her and placed it on the branch. Then he pulled Hermione behind the edge of the tree and pulled her into a mind blowing snog.

When the kiss finished Hermione looked at her husband with slightly glazed eyes. "What's wrong Mrs. Snape you look a little flushed?" Hermione smiled up at her husband and pulled his head back down and snogged Severus till they needed air. When Severus raised his head this time he had the same glazed eyes.

"Now my dear husband why are you a little flushed?" Hermione smiled and walked out from behind the tree.

Severus came out and as Hermione bent down to pick up another ornament he made sure when she stood up that she would be standing flush against him. This time Severus snickered when he felt the heat rolling off of Hermione and the bright red flush in her cheeks. He bent over and nipped her ear then whispered, "I have plans for you my dear wife!"

Hermione shivered she knew just what her husband had planned for her that night and she had just the under clothes to make sure they both enjoyed themselves._ While they finished decorating the tree she decided that the new Gryffindor red bra and knickers would be perfect for tonight. Then she kept thinking about what tonight would be like and blushed redder as she thought of it. _

By the time the tree was finished Hermione was extremely flustered. Severus had continued to make little moves on her during the decorating, from kissing her hand to rubbing up against her. Hermione hoped he was as frustrated as she was; she excused herself to go take a shower.

When Hermione got out of the shower she found Severus lying on their bed in his boxers waiting for her to come out. Hermione smiled at Severus and he smiled back, "Hermione please come to bed."

Hermione flicked her wrist and turned out the lights and crawled into bed with her husband.


	31. Chapter 31

Christmas Eve

Christmas Eve morning the whole Weasley family along with Sirus, Remus, Tonks, Albus, Minerva and a few others were at breakfast. Hermione could feel the tension radiating off of Severus. Hermione had been surprised that he had joined in as much as he had through out the week before. But, from the tension she just knew she had to get him away before he blew up. So as breakfast broke up she slipped her hand into the crook of his arm and motioned Severus with her eyes to go up stairs.

When they got to their room Hermione took the wards down, gathered up the new periodicals that had came just before they left the castle and motioned Severus back out of the door. After replacing the wards she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her. She went up a rarely used set of steps in the back portion of the house, through a door that Severus wasn't aware of and up another set of stairs into a tiny room.

Severus was amazed when Hermione took down some wards and a door appeared on the far side of the room. "Severus this is my hiding place here at Grimmauld Place." Then she opened the door and showed him in.

Severus looked around the room was small but had a comfortable wingback chair in front of the fireplace and a bed against one of the walls. Hermione took a few minutes and a couple flicks of her wand and transformed another chair and cleaned the dust off; then started a fire to warm the room.

"Severus thank you for taking the time to make me comfortable this weekend. I know that you have tried very hard to be polite to all of my friends and I really appreciate it. But, there are times all of us need quiet and no people, I could tell that you had reached that point this morning. This has been my place since the first time I came here. No one but you and I know about it, you are welcome to use it any time."

Severus was amazed at how well Hermione could read him, "Thank you for sharing your place."

"Would you like to be totally alone or may I join you for a little while?"

Severus realized that Hermione was really worried about him and was trying to do what was best for him. He couldn't remember the last time someone had cared about him. "Please stay and read if you would like to."

Hermione smiled and settled into her chair and handed Severus his magazines while she picked up a book that she had left lying on the table from her last visit. The two of them settled into the chairs and began to read.

After about ½ an hour Hermione's thoughts began to wonder, _when did I become so in tune to Severus's moods. I just knew he needed away from everyone this morning. And I found myself wanting to do something about it. Not because I was afraid he was going to blow up but because I wanted to make him happy._

_Maybe Albus wasn't so mistaken in thinking Severus and I could make a match of this. I enjoy spending time in the lab with him. He has taught me so much not only in the lab but in a million other ways. He isn't nearly as sharp with me as when I first started; as his apprentice, he tried so hard this weekend to make me happy. Shoot I just need to be truthful with my self I'm falling in love with him. He is and amazing lover and he makes me feel safe and protected._

Hermione watched Severus out of the corner of her eye for over an hour, she just couldn't get over the fact that she had fallen in love.

Meanwhile, Severus was having some of the same internal thoughts as Hermione. _How in the hell did she know I needed away? And when did I let a chit of a girl lead me around like that. Severus gave a big internal sigh, I know when I let her start leading me around it's when I let her in; she makes me feel complete. I feel like I can be myself around her, and at the same time I want to do things to make her happy. I love to hear her laugh it gives me chills, my whole body tightens up when I watch her come into a room._

_Shit Albus was right I did fall in love with the little witch. I actually enjoy having her around, I enjoy teaching her, and she is probably going to be one of the greatest Potion Mistress in the world. What in the world am I going to do?_

Severus looked over and realized that Hermione was staring at him. "Did you need something Mia?"

"No I was just enjoying the quiet and seeing you relax."

Severus didn't know what to say so he just went back to reading. The two of them stayed in the room till late afternoon. Neither of them was hungry so they didn't even go down for lunch just had a cup of tea during the late morning. Severus was impressed that Hermione even had tea making supplies in her little hide away.

Around 3:00 Hermione started gathering up a few things in the room and put out the fire, Severus looked up at her. "We need to go down and get cleaned up for this evening. Molly said we were having dinner around 4:30 this evening so that we could be ready for the Order's Christmas Party."

Severus sighed, "I suppose I most once again put up with all the dunderheads!"

Hermione smiled, "Yes you need to put up with them for a little while. Maybe you and Remus can find a corner and hide out from all of us."

"I don't remember calling you a dunderhead Mrs. Snape."

That really did make Hermione smile and she went over and took the magazine from Severus's hand and sat down on his lap. Severus was startled Mia had never done this to him before and he wasn't sure how to respond.

Mia made up his mind for him when she leaned in to snog him he took matters into his own hands and kissed her senseless. When Hermione finally was able to pull herself away she was shaking all over and wanting nothing more then to curl up against Severus and never move. Severus smirked when he saw the glazed look in Mia's eyes.

"Mrs. Snape I think we should retire to our quarters to prepare for the party before we don't make it to the party at all."

Hermione was shaken up enough that she wasn't even sure she wanted to go to the party but, she agreed and stood up. If Severus hadn't of stood up and supported her she would have went flat on her bottom.

Severus took Hermione's arm and led her out of the room as they left the room Severus re-warded it and continued to lead his wife to their room. By the time they got to the room Hermione had finally got her senses back and started gathering up the robe she was wearing that night and her undergarments.

Hermione headed to the shower while Severus was gathering up his dress robes, shortly after Hermione got into the shower she heard the door open. Soon Severus was in the shower with her and once again snogging her senseless, Severus picked up Hermione and pushed her up against the shower wall, and made delicious love to her in the shower. When they finished he turned her around and washed her hair for her and then slowly washed her clean. When Severus finished administering to her, Mia returned the favor and once again had her husband wanting to ravish her. Just as things started to get out of hand again they heard the knock on their bedroom door.

Severus groaned, stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. "Who is it," he growled.

"Professor its Ginny mom asked me to tell you that dinner would be ready in about 10 minutes."

"Thank you Miss Weasley we will be down shortly."

Hermione came out of the bathroom laughing, "I think we should probably get dressed and go down."

Severus groaned, "Yes I suppose we should."

Severus and Hermione walked into the kitchen 15 minutes later, everyone else had began to eat. Severus pulled out a chair for Hermione then he sat himself, he could feel everyone staring at them so he gave them his best professor stare. Soon all of the Weasley's returned their eyes to their plate.

Albus on the other hand just continued to smile at Severus and finally, "I hope you had a pleasant day Severus."

"It was tolerable Albus."

This just caused Albus to smile all the bigger. Minerva looked from Albus to Severus to Hermione picking up on the tension but not figuring out what it was all about.

Hermione couldn't stand the tension much longer so she started talking to Ginny about her wedding. Soon the conversations started up around the table and everyone started relaxing. Just as dinner was ending they heard someone knocking on the front door and Mrs. Black started screaming. Molly jumped up to get the door and Remus and Severus went to shut up Mrs. Black.

After that there was a steady stream of Order members coming through the door. Hermione and Ginny along with Tonks helped Mrs. Weasley finish cleaning up the kitchen and get the snacks out for the party. By the time they had that finished up and the snacks on the table in the ballroom the party was in full swing.

Hermione looked around the room to see if she could find Severus, just as she was ready to see if he was in the library she felt his presence behind her. She turned around and smiled at her husband, while he took her hand and lead her out to the dance floor.

Hermione was amazed at how well he danced and felt herself melting into his body as he held her close. The rest of the group watched as Severus danced with Hermione, all were amazed at what they were seeing. Severus had never been one to dance or for that mater spend any time with the other Order members. This holiday he had spent time with various members of the Order and had actually eaten most of his meals with the group.

Albus and Minerva were sitting together watching, and feeling at peace that Hermione and Severus had seem to have fallen in love. Albus took Minerva's hand and leaned over to her, "I believe that your daughter has fallen in love."

Minerva smiled at Albus, "I think that they may have fallen in love with each other. When you first suggested the two of them together I didn't want it; I was afraid Severus would hurt her. But, once again you were right they were meant for each other."

Hermione floated in a haze through most of the evening, and at a little after 11 they excused them selves and went upstairs.


	32. Chapter 32

Christmas

Christmas morning Hermione woke up at 5:00 freezing cold even curled up under the heavy blankets and Severus furnace like body she was cold; some how during the night she had ended up on the opposite side of the bed that she normally slept on; her wand was on the other night stand and she didn't want to wake up Severus. She picked up Severus's wand and pointed it towards the fireplace; surprisingly it felt ok to her and lit the fire with the first try. Severus was and had always been a light sleeper and hearing Hermione saying the incantation and the fire flaring woke him up.

"What are you doing Mia?"

"I'm cold so I started the fire."

"But, your wand is over here, did you use my wand?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you up crawling over you so I used yours. I know normally you don't use another's wand but yours worked for me."

"I'm really surprised; Albus can't even get mine to work with out a lot of focus and still just basic spells."

"I don't know it just felt like my wand just a little heavier and stiffer. Why don't you try to use mine and see what happens with it."

Severus picked up Hermione's wand and flicked it and the bathroom door opened. "That's so strange your wand feels very much like mine, like you said the only difference is that yours is not as heavy and is much more supple."

Since they were awake Hermione ran to the bathroom and filled the kettle so that they could have tea and coffee; then she hurried back to bed and put her cold feet on Severus. She laughed when Severus jerked his legs away, "they are cold aren't they? You get to get up and make the tea and coffee."

Severus just looked at her with that you just think so look. When the kettle started boiling he pushed her to the edge of the bed until she couldn't hang on then laughed, "You're out of bed you can fix it since you're already up."

Hermione stomped her foot but went and got the tea and coffee made. She knew that neither one of them are morning people and she would rather have Severus in a good mood with it being Christmas. Hermione brought the drinks back to bed and leaned over, "Happy Christmas Severus," and she kissed him.

Severus told her Happy Christmas and then _accioed_ the gifts to the foot of the bed. The two of them drank their tea and coffee and opened their gifts to each other. Severus had gotten Hermione a potion book that was only available to masters of Potions, along with a beautiful emerald and diamond necklace and earrings. Hermione had gotten Severus the book he had been hunting for and the snake silver bracelet. Hermione was in love with what she got and Severus couldn't believe that Hermione cared enough to hunt down the book and then to get him something like the bracelet. He looked over at his wife who was curled up looking through her new book and wondered if maybe she was starting to feel something for him. _I know that I feel something for her, but how could she feel anything for an old man like me. She is always so alive and giving, but she's so young. I guess I'll just keep on like we are and see what happens. _

Severus pulled Hermione to him and told her thank you and then kissed her. Hermione pulled his head back down and kissed him again, "Thank you Severus I love both of my gifts. You really shouldn't have done so much, but I do love them."

Soon the sounds in the room turned to quiet moans and words of love. Around 8:00 Hermione and Severus went down to the kitchen for breakfast. Everyone was talking at once, Molly was passing out gifts to everyone and the noise level was unbelievable. Molly sent a gift to Severus and one to Hermione, both of them got sweaters, Severus's ears got very red when he realized that Molly had made them matching sweaters. Hermione passed out the gifts that she had gotten for everyone and put both of their names on.

After breakfast everyone spread out all over the house. Hermione and Ginny went to the ballroom to start setting up for the wedding; soon Harry, Remus and Severus were also helping. As the day wore on more people came in and out helping. After lunch Severus and Hermione retreated to Hermione's little hide away to get away from the hustle and bustle, Hermione took a nap while Severus read by the fire. That evening everyone had dinner together and then went to the library to talk and make last minute wedding adjustments. Albus, Severus and Minerva sat in the back corner of the library discussing the start of next term. While Hermione talked with Ginny, Harry, and Ron as the evening flowed on Ron and Harry started playing chess and Ginny went to talk to her mom.

Eventually Hermione moved over to where Severus was talking to Albus and Minerva; as she went to sit down on the floor Severus pulled her into his lap. Hermione curled into his lap and got comfortable the three continued to talk and Hermione leaned back and listened. Minerva watched Severus and her daughter and realized that there was a comfortable caring feel to their relationship. She finally got brave enough to talk to Hermione, "How are you enjoying your break Hermione?"

"It's been nice a little noisy but, it's been nice being able to visit with Ginny and rest of the family with out having to worry about the next class. But, I do miss the quiet of dungeon in the evenings and working on potions."

Minerva laughed, "Oh Severus you are corrupting her; she's missing the dungeon."

Albus asked, "When are you both going back to the school?"

"I would be happy going back after the wedding tomorrow but I'm sure Mia would like to stay through the New Year."

"Actually I would be happy to go back after the wedding; I've got a Runes essay that is due the first day of classes and the book I need is in our quarters."

Albus spoke up, "That would be wonderful, that way Victor and Pomona could get away for the New Year to see their families and Minerva and I could still pop over to Paris for a day or two."

The Albus and Severus continued to discuss things that needed done when they returned to school. Hermione began to yawn and finally excused herself to go to bed. After she left the three of them Minerva spoke up, "Severus I'm glad to see that you and Hermione seem to have developed a warm loving relationship. I will be honest I was worried when Albus suggested that the two of you be married."

Severus was a little upset over Minerva's statement, "Minerva I don't know what you are talking about, Mia and I are married and I see that she is taken care of as I should."

Albus could see that Severus was ready to blow up, "Severus I believe what Minerva was getting at; is the two of you seem to be content together."

Minerva hurriedly agreed with Albus, "Yes I was just happy to see that you both seemed content and happy together."

Severus decided that he had heard enough and yawned, "I'm sorry but Mia and I were up early this morning, I really should head to bed; I will talk with you on the morrow."


	33. Chapter 33

Thank you thank you thank you for all the awesome reviews!!

Ginny and Harry's Wedding

December 26th was the day, Ginny had waited for this day since before she started at Hogwarts; it was the day she was going to marry Harry James Potter.

For the Snape's it was the last day before they got to go home where they could get some quiet and solitude. Severus woke up early and flicked his wand at the fire so that Hermione wouldn't be cold when she awoke. He had never met a witch with such cold feet.

Hermione felt Severus slip out of her arms and the bed she scrunched over into the warm spot he left in the bed. She really missed her personal furnace in the bed; Severus's body put out an immense amount of heat and she was always cold. Her favorite thing was to put her cold feet against him, he always shivered but pulled her in close and helped her warm up.

Severus put the tea water on the fire and crawled back into the bed, as usual he had to make Hermione move back to her side of the bed. She always seemed to move into his spot as soon as he got up. He knew it was because his spot was warm; and to be truthful he loved scooting her over and pulling her close when he got back in bed.

On this cold morning just as he crawled back into bed a knock sounded at their door. Severus growled and Hermione just snuggled closer. "Hermione I'm sure whoever that is they want you. Will you please answer the door?"

Hermione didn't want to get out of her nice warm bed, but she figured it was Ginny and knew Ginny wouldn't go away. So slowly she crawled out of her warm cocoon and pulled on her housecoat and slippers and went to the door. As soon as she opened the door Ginny started talking a mile a minute; Hermione pushed her further out into the hall so that Severus didn't have to listen to her.

"Ginny, it's 7 in the morning I've just been drug out of bed. Please let me get a cup of tea, a shower and get woke up. Then I'll come down and we will do your hair and nails and make sure you are the most beautiful bride in the world."

Ginny humphed at her, but then took a look at her best friend and realized that she really did need that cup of tea. "Ok, Mione I'm sorry; I'll go down and get some breakfast and meet you in my room in about an hour. Will that work for you?"

Hermione hugged Ginny, "Gin that is perfect I'll be down in a little bit."

Hermione went back into the room, hearing the water boiling she went over and fixed Severus a cup of very black coffee and herself a very strong cup of Earl Grey Tea. Hermione took off her housecoat and slippers and crawled back into bed with her husband. Severus jumped as always when her cold feet met his legs; "witch I'm going to put a permanent warming spell on those feet of yours."

Hermione just laughed at her husband, "I've got to go help Ginny get ready in a little bit. What are you going to do today with all the wedding stuff going on?"

"I am going to Diagon Alley and pick up some supplies then I'm going to Flourish and Blott's. That way I can hide from all the fuss of this blasted wedding. I really can not wait to get back to Hogwarts where at least I can scare people off."

Hermione laughed till the tears started running, "Severus you are priceless, and I wish others could see what I see of you." Hermione sobered up, "Severus I didn't know how this would work out with us, but I want you to know that I'm very happy married to you. I don't think I could have a better husband then what you are."

Severus was shocked, "Hermione, I really don't know what to say; but like you I'm very content. I can't imagine sharing my life with anyone else. Thank you so much for accepting my proposal."

Now this little speech left Hermione shocked, so shocked that her mouth was hanging open.

"Hermione please shut your mouth; it's not attractive hanging open."

Hermione snapped her mouth shut, "I'm sorry you just shocked me."

"And why would I have shocked you, we live together every day and you know that I enjoy spending time with you?"

"I guess I never expected you to admit that we enjoy each others company. I don't know why I just didn't think you would."

"Well wife if you are going to meet Miss Weasley you better get in the shower. I would like to leave for Diagon Alley by 9:00."

Hermione gathered up clean robes and went to the shower when she came out, she told Severus goodbye and gave him a kiss as he went into the shower.

Severus went down to the kitchen for his second cup of coffee and some toast. By 9:00 he was walking out the door and heading to the apparition alley. Once he reached the alley he checked to make sure no one was around and apparated into the Leaky cauldron.

On his way through the bar he nodded to Tom and headed out the back door to the archway into Diagon Alley. Once he reached the street he headed straight to Magical Menagerie, he knew that Hermione's familiar Crookshank's had died of old age shortly after the start of the school year. Hermione had been heart broken when he passed on and Severus wanted to do something special for her.

For that reason he found himself standing in the middle of the shop trying to decide what to get her. Finally he decides to ask the owner what he would suggest. The owner remembered Hermione and the day she got Crookshanks, he suggested that Severus pick out a kneazle since Crookshanks was ½ kneazle. The owner showed Severus several kneazles including one that was totally black except for a white spot that was shaped like the moon and had spots like stars. While Severus was looking around the shop this little black kneazle followed him all over the shop; Severus finally bent down and picked him up, immediately the little fellow started purring and rubbing against his hand.

Since the kneazle seemed to have taken a liking to him and was black which meant his hair wouldn't show on everything like Crookshanks had he decided to get him. He had the owner of the store get a traveling cage for him, also food and other items he needed; Severus put the kneazle in the carrying cage shrunk rest of his purchases and left the store.

Severus moved on to Flourish and Blott's to see if their were any new books he was interested in, he then stopped at the apothecary to pick up a few last minute ingredients. Severus then stopped into the new café that had been built since the war to have a strong cup of coffee and a sandwich. As he left the café he walked down an alley to get out of the crowd and pulled a little miniature broom out of his pocket; with a quickly muttered spell of _Engorgio_ the broom grew into a full size broom. Severus mounted the broom and kicked off soon he was enjoying the one of a kind feeling of flying.

A couple of hours later, half frozen but feeling better then he had in a month Severus stepped off his broom in front of the gates of Hogwarts. Severus walked through the gate and up to the great hall, once he dropped off everything except for the kneazle and it's supplies. Severus left the dungeon and began searching for Pomona Sprout to see if she would watch the kneazle until the next morning when he returned. After 20 minutes of searching for her Severus found Pomona and made arrangements for her to keep the kneazle and for him to pick it up the next morning when he and Hermione returned to the castle.

Severus walked back to the front gate and apparated back Grimmauld Place. When he walked into the door he felt like he had hit a solid wall of noise. Molly was screaming up the stairs like a banshee telling Ginny to not show herself until the wedding. Ron and Harry were standing in the kitchen door trying to talk to Remus and Sirus who were standing in the library door.

Severus seriously debated walking right back out and apparating back to Hogwarts, and would have if he thought he wouldn't have to worry about his wife getting scary mad. Severus had seen his wife mad just once since they had been married and he never wanted to be on the receiving end. He would rather face the Dark Lord and all of his followers then Hermione mad.

Severus waited for Molly to quit screaming and he hurried up the stairs, as soon as he could he grab some books and magazines he re-warded his door and hurried up to Hermione's quiet place. As Severus walked through the door he sighed and then rewarded the door. Severus once again was happy that his wife was such a wonderful woman, she had gave him the gift of privacy which at Grimmauld Place was amazing.

Meanwhile, Hermione had spent the entire morning trying to calm Ginny and keep Molly from killing all of them. Molly had been on a ranting tear since 9:00 that morning; and Hermione had a headache that wouldn't go away. She had finally gotten Ginny to lie down and take a nap; now she was going to see if there was any headache potion in her room and she was going to hide in her little room until 1:30 when she had to start getting Ginny ready.

Hermione found the headache potion, she fixed a quick cup of tea and slipped out of the room and up the stairs to her little room. She didn't even notice that Severus was in the room when she first slipped in; she took a quick sip of her tea and then drained the headache potion.

Severus had turned when he heard the wards coming down on the door, Hermione walked in and looked exhausted. He saw her tip of a vial of headache potion and felt so bad for her. Severus got up to lead her to a chair and she jumped and pulled her wand as soon as he touched her; Hermione was so happy when she realized it was Severus, that she hadn't hexed him as she pulled out the wand. "Holy Merlin Severus don't ever walk up on me when I don't know you are around. I almost hexed you to hades and back."

Severus could tell he was lucky and knew he should have said something; Hermione hadn't survived the war if she wasn't fast with her wand. "I'm sorry Mia I thought you saw me sitting there! I know not to sneak up on you I saw what you did to Draco before the war when he tried to scare you. I never want to be on the receiving end of your wand."

Hermione sighed, "I'm truly sorry Severus I'm just ready to throw up my hands and head to Prince Manor and never see ginny or Molly again. Molly has screamed all morning, Ginny has fought with everyone and Harry and ron think it's all one big joke."

Severus pulled Hermione into his arms and sat her on his lap; "I'm sorry you have had a rough day, sit here with me and let the headache potion go to work."

Hermione loved sitting in Severus lap and snuggle, she got thinking as she relaxed against his chest, _I am so blessed, i could have been stuck married to someone like Malfoy or even Crabbe or Goyle Sr. instead I was lucky enough to find a man that wants me to get my education, he respects my mind and he doesn't want to worry about children right now either. And I do think he cares for me, I don't know if he loves me like I do him but we have a warm familiar relationship._

Severus looked down at his wife wondering if she had fell asleep, he saw that her eyes were open she just seemed to be resting. "Hermione can I do anything for you today? You seem to be ummm rattled a little. I have not seen you this up tight since the war. It's been several months since you pulled your wand like that."

"No I'm fine I'm just glad that the wedding will be over in a few short hours. If it's not I won't be responsible for me hexing Molly! I love her but her mouth today is enough to make Voldermort curl up in a ball and squall."

Severus and Hermione sat in silence for about an hour, then Hermione got up and headed to Ginny's room. She knew that her friend would be waking up and wouldn't stay in place without having someone to keep her calm. By 3:00 Hermione had managed to get Ginny ready for her wedding and she had got herself put together.

At a few minutes after 3 Molly came up to the room to have a chat with Ginny; Hermione took the chance to walk down and see how many people had came for the wedding. When she looked into the ballroom she was surprised all of the chairs were full and many were standing around the wall. Severus was standing near the door and walked out to see his wife. "I can't believe how many people are here," Hermione remarked.

"I guess everyone wants to see the boy who lived get married. I don't think I've seen all of the Order in one place ever."

Hermione was wandering the same thing she didn't know half of the people that were there. She heard Molly coming down the stairs; "I'll talk to to you after the wedding." She stood up on her tip toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and ran up the stairs.

A few minutes later the music in the ballroom changed and Hermione started down the aisle towards Harry and Ron, when she got to the end of the aisle the music changed once again and Ginny walked down the aisle on her father's arm.

Harry and Ginny had decided to have a traditional binding the same as Hermione and Severus, Albus was standing in front of Ginny and Harry and began the ceremony.

Dumbledore had Harry and Ginny face each other with left hands joined and started the ceremony.

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East.  
Communication of the heart, mind, and body  
Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun.  
The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences.

At the end of this a green ribbon of light wound around their joined left hands

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South.  
Warmth of hearth and home  
The heat of the heart's passion  
The light created by both to illuminate the darkest of times.

At the end of this a red ribbon of light wound around their hands.

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West.  
The deep commitments of the lake The swift excitement of the river  
The refreshing cleansing of the rain  
The all encompassing passion of the sea.

With the end of this a blue ribbon of light joined the others.

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North  
Firm foundation on which to build  
Fertility of the fields to enrich your lives  
A stable home to which you may always return.

This caused white ribbon of light.

Each of these blessings emphasizes those things which will help you build a happy and successful union.  
Yet they are only tools.  
Tools which you must use together in order to create what you seek in this union.

And with this a red ribbon of light joined the others.

"Harry James Pottter do you agree to protect and care for Ginevra Molly Weasley?

"Yes"

"Ginervra Molly Weasley do you agree to protect and care for Harry James Potter."

"Yes"

When Ginny said yes the ribbons of light explode with light and then dissolved when they looked a tattoo had appeared on both of their wrist, unlike the tattoo that Hermione and Severus had Ginny and Harry's were just a simple links intertwined.

Albus then continued, "Harry please place the ring upon your brides finger, the ring symbolizes the continuous circle of life that you will experience as husband and wife."

"Ginny please place the ring on Severus's finger, the ring symbolizes the continuous circle of love that you will experience as husband and wife."

"Harry you may kiss your bride."

Everyone clapped as Harry and Ginny walked towards their friends to thank them for coming. Hermione handed Ginny her bouquet and walked to the back of the room to be with Severus. Once Harry and Ginny finally made it to the back of the room Ginny pulled Hermione into a hug, "can you do some research and find out what our binding tattoo's mean? I know mine is very similar to my mom's but yours is so different from any I've ever seen."

Hermione smiled at Ginny, "I'll start investigating as soon as I get back to the castle."

A few minutes later Molly was having Severus and Hermione help to transform the ball room into the reception area. When they finished Severus and Hermione moved to a table near the back of the room. "What was Ginny asking you to investigate dear wife?"

"She wanted to know the significance of our binding tattoos. I didn't know that they were different; which doesn't surprise you since I wasn't raised in a magical family. But, I am surprised that Ginny doesn't know, after all she was raised in a pure blood family I would have thought her mom would have told her. I've seen Molly's tattoo but never really paid a lot of attention to it. Ginny said her's was very similar to her mothers, and that she had never seen one similar to ours."

"You won't find any reference to our tattoo in the library at Hogwarts you will find information about Miss Weasley, or should I say Mrs. Potter's. If you look in the bookcase behind my desk, the top shelf 3rd book from the left, it has a red cover and no name on the cover; that book will answer all of your questions. Please do not remove it from our quarters, it is an original manuscript and can't be replaced."

"Of course I will be very careful with it, I don't suppose you will just tell me the answer?"

"Now why would I do that you would not get to pleasure yourself with research if I did that."

Albus and Minerva, Bill and Fluer soon joined Hermione and Severus at their table. the talked turned to the ministry and the new laws that were being passed. Bill was not to happy with the some of the new laws and was very vocal about it. Shortly after Bill had got his dander up Kingsley Shacklebolt joined them at their table.

"Bill I understand why you are so upset but until we get Fudge out, we are going to continue these stupid laws and we are all stuck." The rest of the group nodded their heads and confirmed; yes as long as Fudge in the minister we are screwed.

As the men began talking about the Quidditch world cup that would take place the next year Minerva moved over to the chair next to Hermione. "Hermione I wondered if you would like anything from Paris when we come back?"

Hermione realized that Minerva really was trying to get closer to her, so she decided to take it as the nice thing it was. "I can't think of a thing I would want, but thank you for asking. I'm sure you will have a wonderful time and it will do both of you good to get away from the school for a few days."

"We really do need a break between the war and rebuilding it's been a long time since either of us have had time off. I wish that we could get Severus and you away to take a break."

"We have had at least one weekend away and we have decided that we will spend the summer at Prince Manor; so I'm sure we will both be fine."

"So are you sure your ready to return to the school tomorrow?"

"I'm more then ready, especially after today and all the wedding to do. I enjoy spending time in the lab and I like the quiet of our quarters."

"Hermione I know I have no right to ask this but are you in love with Severus?"

Hermione thought about it a few minutes and decided to be truthful to her mother, "Yes, I am and I don't know if Severus will ever be able to say the words; but, I believe that he cares deeply for me also."

"I know for a fact that Severus is in love with you, I've never seen him do the things he has done since you have been part of his life. You have been wonderful for him, and I'm so thankful that you are happy!"

"Minerva you know I still don't understand why you didn't tell me that you were my mother, but I do want us to be able to be friends. I miss the relationship we had when I was in school, I don't want to go back to that teacher/child relationship but I do want the love we shared."

Minerva pulled Hermione into a hug, "Hermione there is nothing in this world I wouldn't give up to have that."

By 10:30 Hermione was so tired all she could think about was bed, she had been leaning against Severus's shoulder for the last hour while he had talked with Bill and Charlie Weasley. She didn't mind sitting listening to Severus's voice wash over her, she didn't even realize that she had closed her eyes and started to fall asleep; until she heard Charlie laugh and tell Severus it was time to put his wife to bed.

Severus looked down at Hermione's half closed eyes, "I believe you are right Charlie I think she's going to have to be carried to bed."

Severus, told the two men good night and helped Hermione up. Hermione started to stand up then decided to take off her high heals before walking up the stairs. She waved to Charlie and Bill and then took Severus's arm and retired to their room.


	34. Chapter 34

Day After the Wedding

Hermione woke up and stretched it was the day after Ginny and Harry's wedding she heard a sound in the other room. As she stretched she thought of last night, during the night she had woke up and decided to jump her husband, blushing slightly she remember how Severus had responded.

Laughing to herself Hermione pulled herself out of bed and went to get her shower. As she came out of the bathroom Severus was packing up the last of the ingredients he had brought with him. He also had a small wooden box full of vials; she took a second look at it and laughed. "Do I take it that you decided to leave a box of hang over potion for our friends?"

"I'm sure there is more then one Order member will be more then happy to have a vial this morning. Thank Merlin we are no longer fighting the Dark Lord or we would be in major trouble after the drinking that happened last night."

"I'll be packed in just a few minutes, and we can head out."

"No rush I haven't gotten my clothes packed just the potion ingredients and the like."

Less then an hour later Severus and Hermione were standing outside the gates of Hogwarts. Both of them sighed with happiness as they walked through the gates; Hermione looked at Severus, "I feel like I'm home."

"Yes, the castle does feel like home, I'm glad you feel the same."

The couple went to their quarters and unpacked, "Hermione I need to let Pomona know that we are back so that she can leave."

Hermione decided that she would get the book on binding marks from the bookcase. Unfortunately, it was at the very top of the bookcase and she couldn't reach it even with a chair. Hermione was very frustrated and was looking around for something to climb on when she heard Severus come back into the room.

"Severus will you please get a book down for me."

"I will but you need to come help me with this first."

Hermione walked over to the door area to see what Severus was talking about.

"Severus what in the world, Ohhhhhhh he's beautiful. Whose kneazle is he?"

"He is your new kneazle, Hermione I picked him up yesterday for you. I knew you were missing that furball that you had for so long. At least this little guy will shed black hair which shouldn't show."

"Oh Severus that was so sweet of you what's his name?"

"That is for you to decide, I thought the mark on his face looked like the moon."

"It does look like the moon oh and look at the little stars. I have to think of a great name for him."

Hermione pulled Severus down into a long hot kiss and then scooped up the kneazle and sat down on the couch with him. "Listen to him purr he is so cute, what would you like to call him?"

"What book did you want down Mia?"

"The one on Binding Marks I can't reach that top shelf even with a chair and I know you hate for me to use magic on any of the books."

"Do not use magic on the books, many are priceless and the magic could contaminate them."

"Severus I know that that's why I was trying to reach with the chair. What do you think of Orin?"

"What? Oh you mean the Kneazle, yes Orin would be an appropriate name."

"Ok little one your name is Orin. Do you like your new name?"

Hermione put her new pet down and fixed him a bowl of food and some water. Meanwhile Severus was in the private lab checking on the potions that they had left in different stages of development.

Hermione left her pet in the kitchen eating and followed Severus into the lab, "Do you think we should start back on the Cruciatus potion today?"

"No I think we should wait till tomorrow and start very early since we are going to split it into 4 different sets and try different ingredients with each. Since it's going to be such a time consuming job and we are better off to wait and be well rested."

"Ok, are you going to work in the lab today? No I need to update some class notes and I feel that we deserve a quiet day."

"Well then I'm going to go read the book you got down for me."

Severus nodded and went back to sorting out the new ingredients that they had picked up at Diagon Alley. Hermione went into the living room and curled up on the couch, a few minutes later Orin jumped up on her lamp and settled down for a nap.

About an hour later Hermione gasped! "Severus! Why didn't you tell me about our binding mark! There has only been 2 other known binding marks like ours. One was Salazar Slytherin and the other was Godric Gryffindor when he married Salazar's sister. According to this they weren't exactly like ours; according to this both the wizards and the witches were considered the strongest of their day and that is why their marks were different. They didn't have the Celtic knot like part they were just intertwined snakes. Now Ginny's binding mark is one of the most common the other common one looks like touching circles. According to this those two amount to more then 95 of the binding tattoo's occasionally there will be some thing like a rose, know or something similar that will show up in addition."

"Yes, I know when I saw ours I was amazed. Albus noticed mine the next day and I thought the poor man was going to have a heart attack. He stuttered for a good 10 minutes before he was able to get anything out."

"But, what does it mean for us? What did Albus say about it?"

"He doesn't really know what to think of it; but, Hermione have you noticed that your binding mark tingles some times?"

"Well, yes I noticed the day Ron made you mad that it didn't really ache but I felt something. And the day that you needed to get away from everyone I knew it before you were showing any tension. It was like I just felt it."

"The day that Molly was trying to get you to help her, I kept getting this feeling that you needed me? My binding mark would start , I don't know how to describe it just felt different and then I got this flash of need from you."

"Severus do you suppose our binding gave us a sense of each other when we have a need, or are upset about something?"

Severus sat down on the couch and pulled Hermione into his arms, "I don't know I guess we will have to watch for more signs. If we continue to feel something and then realize the other felt something I guess that is it. From now on if either of us feel our binding marks feel different we need to note the time; at the same time if either of us feel something out of the ordinary a strong emotion or we get upset about something we need to note the time. That way we can do some comparison. In the meantime I will see if I can find any other information."

Hermione and Severus went to the great hall for lunch and realized that the professors had been joining the 5 students at a small round table in the great hall. Hermione still couldn't get over the fact that there were so few students that stayed at the castle this year. In past years the castle was normally pretty busy over the Christmas break. Hermione tried to put the students at ease but she could tell that they were scared to death of Severus; by the time lunch was over she could see that the students would have given anything to not have to eat with them again.

After lunch Hermione stopped to talk to Poppy in the hospital and to see if she was in need of any potions. Since Poppy was in need of headache potion and also blood replenisher Hermione decided to brew it that afternoon. She also knew that Severus needed to brew the contraception potion. Since the Ministry had banned all contraceptive potions from being given out by healers; and pulled them from the shelves, if you didn't know a Potion Master you didn't get it. The Ministry wanted as many births as they could, so Severus had continued to brew for her and when Ginny found out she had asked to have it. Slowly most of the newly married or soon to be married couples had approached Hermione to see if Severus could brew for them; she in return told them they had to ask Severus. Because of the work with the potion Severus had said he would if Hermione would learn the spells that had to be preformed befo re the woman could take the potion.

Hermione didn't want to see her friends tied down with a baby while still in school; she had Poppy teach the spells and what she needed to watch for. since most of the girls had been off the potion when the ministry banned healers from giving it out, the biggest portion of the girls were on a similar schedule. Typically the 2nd Saturday of the month there was a line of witches standing in the hall outside the lab. Hermione would bring a girl in do the spells, if every checked out she would mark a chart that Poppy had given her; and give the girl a vial of potion to take, this repeated it's self for several hours.

Since she couldn't preform the spells on herself, Severus once a month performed the spells on her, filled out the chart and handed her a vial of potion. Next Saturday was the busy Saturday so Hermione knew that Severus would be brewing a double batch either today or tomorrow. If he had time he may even brew for the following month, the potion would keep for 3 months if properly brewed.

Hermione started into the lab and heard Severus talking to someone, she quietly slipped in to see who was in the lab. She was surprised to see Lucius Malfoy seated in the wingback chair that she had transfigured a few months ago to have some place to be comfortable when she had time to read during brewing.

As Hermione walked in Lucius stood up, "Well Severus it looks like you are still married to your student!"

"Lucius, just shut up! Hermione is my wife and she will remain my wife for the rest of our lives. Did you need something Hermione?"

"No I was just going to brew Poppy some headache potion and blood replenisher; I'll go to our quarters and read until you are finished with your visit."

Severus nodded to his wife so she knew that was a good idea. "I'll notify you when I'm finished in the lab."

Hermione nodded to Lucius and went back out the way she came in to get to their quarters. She didn't know if Lucius knew their was a back way to their quarters and just felt better if going around.

Four hours later, Severus still hadn't returned to their quarters, her binding mark had been tingling all afternoon. She could feel that Severus was angry; she finally headed back to the lab to see if he was ready to head to dinner.

Hermione knocked on the lab door, she heard Severus bark enter; "Severus I'm sorry to bother you, but it is dinner time."

Severus looked like a black cloud had settled on his face, and Lucius was still slouched in the chair. "I didn't realize it was that late, Lucius if you will forgive us we need to go to the Great hall. We would be happy to walk you out."

Lucius looked like he wanted to argue but finally agreed and they walked him to the door before entering the Great Hall. Hermione was trying to decide if she should ask Severus why Lucius had been there all afternoon.

Severus leaned over and quietly informed her that, "Lucius wanted to see if I would be willing to black market the contraceptive potion. Needless to say I told him NO but of course he wouldn't take my answer. I was ready to hex him to London and back."

Hermione laid her hand on Severus's arm, "I'm sorry he kept you so upset all afternoon; I started down a couple of times when I felt you getting even more angry."

"You felt the anger? Yes, more this time then ever before the binding mark started burning slightly and then I could feel your anger in waves. Once or twice it felt very dark and nasty; like you would like to attack."

"This is very interesting, because when I was at my agreist I felt your worry, all at once my binding would tingle and then I felt your worry."

They both greeted the students as they sat down at the table, then they settled into their own minds trying to figure out what to think of their binding marks. By the time the meal was finished Hermione nor Severus had spoke a word and the students were very happy that they had been ignored.

Hermione returned to their quarters while Severus made a round of the castle, Hermione played with Orin for a little over an hour. Then she changed into her night gown and crawled into bed. She was tired and didn't feel like even thinking about doing much more then curling up in bed with a good book till she fell asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

New Years Eve

Hermione and Severus decided that they would spend New Years Eve with just the two of them. For that reason they went to Prince Manor a few days before the New Years.

Hermione really liked the manor she was surprised how at home she felt, and really loved the time she could spend in the library.

The first afternoon at the manor they spent time looking over the wards and apparition boundaries, after Lucius had surprised them at Hogwarts they wanted to make sure they didn't have to deal with him again. They ended up moving the apparition boundaries further out and added more wards to the gate. They also decided to set up a second magical gate between a two of the big trees that shadowed the lane.

Hermione talked to Severus about warding all of the fire places except for the main floo in the entrance way. They made it the only fire place that could be flooed through; on top of that the only way anyone other then Hermione or Severus could floo through is if they were invited.

After spending the day strengthening the security on the Manor Hermione felt much safer. She hated to admit to anyone that she was afraid; but, Lucius scared her almost as much as Lord Voldermort had.

After dinner the couple retired to their potion lab and played with their potions. Hermione wanted to play with the headache potion, she wanted something that was just a little stronger but not so strong it needed a healer to give it. Hermione had been playing with it for a while when she asked "Severus what about adding Burdock to the potion, it cleans toxins out of the blood and it has some pain relief properties?"

Severus looked at Hermione for a few minutes and then surprised her when he nodded; "I wouldn't have thought of that but I think it would be a good choice."

Hermione couldn't believe that he had actually complimented her! "Do you think I should use the standard base and then add the Burdock?"

Severus quickly went into Potion Master role and by the time he finished it was after 11 and they decided to wait till tomorrow to start the new batch of blood replenisher and for Hermione to work on the headache potion.

The few days before New Years flew buy the couple spent hours and hours in the potion lab, Severus was trying to work on a change to the Wolfbane potion he wanted something that would totally stop the transformation. The Wolfbane in its present form helped the werewolf keep their human mind instead of totally turning to into the wild wolf. What Severus wanted to create was a potion that would stop the turning from ever happening; what he really wanted to do was find a cure for the werewolfs.

By New Years Day Hermione had invented a headache potion that would even stop Severus's migraine headaches that he had fought for years. New Year's Eve Severus had a migraine that made him almost unable to stay on his feet. Instead of taking the potion that put him to bed for two days he decided he would try a vial of Hermione's new headache potion. He was amazed in less then 2 hours his migraine was gone, he had never had it go away without taking a very strong potion and sleeping for a couple of days.

Severus quickly grabbed the paper work to patent the potion; he named Hermione as the inventor; and himself as the Master that supervised. When he took the paper work to Hermione that afternoon all filed out just needing her signature she was amazed.

"Severus I thought that you would get all of the patents and the money for everything I event while I'm apprenticed to you. You can't do this you are the potion Master!"

"Hermione you invented this it's yours to patent. I'm on as your Master that's the way it should be. You are an amazing potion maker and will be one of the best potion mistresses; once you finish your apprenticeship. I have no doubt that you will sit your master's license on the first try."

Hermione just stared at her husband she couldn't believe that he had given her such an amazing compliment. "Severus do you really mean that? Do you really think I'm that good!"

"Hermione don't ever doubt when I say something positive. I very rarely give compliments, when I give them to you don't doubt that you deserve them!"

Hermione was excited when she returned to Hogwarts the next day. She had never heard Severus give anyone a compliment and he had given her several. He had not only gave her a compliment they were going on Wednesday, when they had half a day of classes, they were going to the ministry to file the patent and then they were scheduled to do the arguments for it on Saturday.

Later that afternoon when the students returned to Hogwarts, Hermione took the time to catch up with Ginny. Harry was even seemed relaxed when Hermione was visiting with Ginny; of course Ron was still not talking to Hermione. So she had gotten used to it and just avoided Ron.

The start of the second term was busy, Hermione didn't have as much school work since all of her classes were single hours, no doubles. But, it also meant that Severus had turned over all of the 1st year classes to her with no supervision and she had started teaching the 2nd year students. She was also still working in upper level class that she didn't have a class during. The one potion class she hated the most was the one that Ron, Harry and Draco were in.

Draco was still a git, and tried everything to keep getting Harry, Ron and Hermione into trouble. He tried tripping Hermione as she was walking down the aisles checking to make sure things were going correctly. A few minutes later he tried to sneak the wrong ingredients into Harry caldron. Severus caught him trying to put the stuff in Harry's caldron and took 50 points from Slytherin and detention for Draco. Needless to say that just made Draco even nastier; as Hermione was walking from her last class of the day Draco tried to hex her. Luckily her Potion's Apprentice badge had saved her since it deflected most of the hex; but Severus felt the hex through the badge and he felt the emotion through their binding link.

He was in the corridor before Draco had a chance to store his wand; Draco found himself slammed into a wall and gasping for breath. Severus had thrown wand less magic at him as soon as he saw that Draco was out of it; he spun Hermione to make sure she was ok. "Are you ok", he demanded. When Hermione shook her head ok he pulled her close to him and then sent her to their quarters.

Severus grabbed Draco up and pulled him up the steps into Dumbledore's office. As Severus stomped into Dumbledore's office, he slammed Draco onto the floor and sneered when he started to get up.

"Severus why are you slamming Mr. Malfoy around?"

"Mr. Malfoy decided that today would be a good time to hex Professor Granger-Snape!"

"Mr. Malfoy I want to hear exactly what you did!"

"Draco sneered, "I don't have to answer anything you don't own me."

Albus called Hermione up to the office, "Professor Granger-Snape do you wish to press formal charges against Mr. Malfoy?"

Hermione looked at Severus and he had nodded his head, "Yes Headmaster, I would like to press formal charges."

Albus levitated Malfoy into a chair and bound him with magical ropes, then he went to the floo and called the ministry. A few minutes later Kingsley Shaklebolt, Tonks and another Auror stepped out of floo. Albus explained that Draco had been accused of attacking Hermione.

Since Kingsley was the Sr. Auror he stepped over to Malfoy and asked if he would like someone of his choice there during the questioning. When he asked this Draco told them he wanted his Solicitor, Kingsley stuck his head into the floo calling for Draco's Solicitor and invited him to step through. When the Solicitor stepped through Kingsley explained what Draco was being charged with and then applied 3 drops of Veritaserum onto Draco's tongue.

They watched Draco's eyes gloss over and then Shaklebolt began to question him. First they asked his name, where he lived, who his parents were, then he was asked about the attack. Hermione was shocked at the venom that spewed from Malfoy's mouth it was scary nasty. He told about wanting to kill her and how he had planned on hexing her and then taking her to the tower to dump her off. He then went on to tell all of the times he had tried to hurt her, the poison just kept spilling he told about attacking Harry and Ron time and time again.

The auror's couldn't believe everything that spilled out of his mouth, his solicitor actually had to leave the room to be sick during part of the questioning. When the Veritaserum finally wore off he was put in magical handcuffs and floo through to the Ministry of Magic where he was put in a cell until his hearing.

When Hermione and Severus went back to their quarters Hermione broke down and started crying. "How can someone be so evil; I knew that he had come after us a couple of the times but I never dreamed he had tried to poison us or do the other stuff."

Severus pulled Hermione on his lap, "he has been raised with nothing but hatred his entire life. He was taught from birth that pureblood is the best and that anyone that wasn't pure was dirt. Then when he joined the Dark Lord it just got worse!"

"Did you know about any of this?"

"No I knew that he was nasty but I would have never have expected him of all of this. If I had known even one thing that he admitted I would have had him out of this school. I would have never put you in that type of danger."

Hermione expected that but she just had to ask. Since they had missed dinner Severus called for the house elf's to bring them so dinner to their quarters. After they finished dinner Severus made Hermione take a dreamless sleep potion and put her to bed.


	36. Chapter 36

January

The end of January found Hermione testifying against Malfoy in front of the Wizignot. Malfoy was found guilty of attempted murder and sentenced to life in Azkaban. But, the worst of all of the mess; was the fact that it brought Hermione and Severus marriage to the front page of the Prophet and things weren't nice.

Skeeter mentioned the fact that Severus was a former death eater and practically called him a pedophile; along with bringing up questions of favoritism in his grading of her papers. It became so bad that the Ministry brought in a Potion's specialist from America to test Hermione and let her set her Newt's in potions early.

The report that the American Potion Master released help to kill some of the rumors but not all; Severus became more and more snappy at school. Most of the students were afraid to be in the class room with him; they all dreaded Potions. The only good thing that came out of all of it was that Minerva and Hermione became closer.

By early February they had reconnected and were closer then ever before. The weekend before Valentine's Day Hermione, Minerva and Severus all apparated to Minerva's ancestral home; so that Hermione could learn about her other family. It hadn't really occurred to Hermione that she was the last of the McGonagall line until she walked into the castle. It wasn't that far from the school, it was in the wild Scottish Highlands; it was a very old castle that had been there since what seemed like the beginning of time. It was very well maintained with an ancient library with Tomes from Merlin's time.

Hermione was very quiet as they walked through the halls looking at the portraits of her family. What amazed her the most was the fact that her great-grandmother and she were almost identical in looks and coloring. The older woman in the portrait; looked Hermione over and then looked at Minerva; "so this is the child you spoke of?"

Minerva nodded to the portrait; the woman continued to stare at Hermione, "Well turn around girl so I can see more of you, and who is this man next to you Minerva?"

Minerva watched as Hermione started to get angry; "I will not turn around for you; and for your rude question this is my husband Severus Snape."

The portrait snorted, "Snape that's not a pureblood name but I suppose since you have muggle blood it's the best you could have done."

Hermione went totally white except for 2 red spots on her cheeks; Severus was laughing under his breath he was starting to enjoy Hermione's anger with the portrait and couldn't wait to see how the portrait responded when she blew. Severus had learned early on to be wary of Hermione's temper; he had felt the wrath once and found that it was very much equal to his own. When Hermione had finally calmed down; they had both agreed it was best that they control it with each other.

Minerva seeing the warning signs quickly stepped into the void; "Grandmother Arabelle, Hermione's husband is part of the Prince and Malfoy line. He is very much a pureblood, and he is also a well known potions Master. He has invented various potions that are used to save lives. And our Hermione is earning her Mistress license by her apprenticeship with Severus."

The old woman in the Portrait did seem slightly mollified, "well I suppose if she has the brains to do that she must be part of our clan." With that last statement the woman in the portrait got up and walked through a door at the back of the portrait with out even looking at them again.

"Well Hermione you have now met your Great Grandmother, we are a line that passes all of the holding to the maternal line instead of the paternal side. This started in the Middle Ages when we found that we consistently only had women to pass the inheritance to; by the 1400's it was set into our family charter, and it has been so since. If you had been a boy the holdings would have never passed to you instead they would have been in trust to be given to your oldest daughter on her 17th birthday. When I pass on the castle and all of the holdings will pass to you; you are the last of the direct line. You have numerous cousins Miss Bones, Mr. Longbottom and several other of your classmates are distant cousins. I believe if you go back a little further you will find that you are also distant cousins of Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley."

Hermione stared at Minerva with her mouth partly open, "Minerva I didn't think that I would be in the postion to inherit all of this. Shoot I didn't think I had any living relatives at all until I discovered that you were my mother. Now you are telling me I'm related to most of the students that I am in school with are some how related."

"Hermione as you are aware the wizarding world has intermarried for years so that if you look far enough into the lines you are going to be related to everyone. I'm sure if we cared to trace it you and Severus are related some where down the line."

Hermione nodded, "Yes I am sure but to go from absolutely no relatives to being related to at least 98 of the wizarding population of Europe is a big step."

Minerva laughed as did a few of the portraits on the wall. The group continued to walk down the corridor stopping occasionally to talk with one of the Portraits; this corridor was all of the women of the line that had inherited. As they completed that corridor they entered one that was the male of the line. Once again several of the portraits spoke to them as they continued down the hall. About 1/3 of the way down the hall Hermione stopped, the portrait bore a striking resemblance to Severus.

Hermione stopped to read the plaque under the portrait, "well Severus I would say we are related this is Artimas Prince; do you know the name?"

Severus nodded his head, "He was my great great great Uncle's son, so yes the relationship is there but very distant."

By lunch time Hermione was tired of meeting portraits and very happy to sit in the very large atrium enjoying a nice lunch. As the three some chatted over lunch Hermione could feel Severus's eyes continuing to search her face. She knew from living with him for the last 5 months that something was bothering him. When Minerva excused herself to go get some things she wanted Hermione to have, Hermione took the chance to ask him.

"Severus why are you staring at me, is something bothering you?"

"No Hermione I was just watching all the different thoughts pass through your eyes. It is amazing how quickly your mind jumps from one thought to another. I can't tell what you are thinking but I can see the thoughts pass through."

Hermione laughed, "I would be afraid I would scramble both of our brains if you used _Legilimency_ on me right now. My brain seems to be in over drive, I knew that Minerva was a pureblood witch and that she was an old family. I just never really thought of what that meant to me; I guess even after 7 years in this world I still forget about the traditions and the, for lack of a better word, pomp that the wizarding world continues to practice."

Minerva returned in a few minutes and asked them to follow her into the main castle office; Minerva sat down behind the desk and unrolled the bottom of a large scroll. Before Hermione could sit down in one of the chairs in front of the desk Minerva asked her to come stand beside her.

Minerva pulled out a beautiful quill and filed in Castor Granger's name across from her's on the scroll and put his birth and death dates in the box. She then drew a line from their names down to another box and wrote Hermione's name and date of birth in followed by yet another line and then she wrote in Severus's first name then she stopped and looked up with him, a question in her eye.

Severus arched his eyebrow and answered her question, "Severus Tobias Prince Snape."

Minerva once again questioned him with her eyes. "No Minerva I do not want to add the Malfoy name and will not be doing that."

Minerva wrote down Severus's name then dusted the parchment so it would not smear, as soon as she waved the dusting power away the parchment began to glow. Hermione was shocked to see the glow and then it shot out a gold light and went quiet. When Hermione looked at the parchment next to her name in gold script was Lady McGonagall.

Minerva smiled when she saw it, "Well Hermione you are now Lady McGonagall, when you are presented in public now you can carry that name if you wish."

"But, Minerva don't you remain the Lady until, well you know, your death?"

"No my dear when you reached your age of majority you automatically took the title. You are the Lady McGonagall now; and even though I do retain control of the keeps and the funding until such time I'm as I'm incapable of running the family."

By 5:00 when they were ready to leave Hermione felt as if her head was going to explode. Hermione was so happy to apparate back to Hogwarts; as Severus and Hermione walked back to their quarters; Hermione sighed.

Severus looked over at his wife, "Hermione are you ok? I know today was a lot to take in; and that you seem to be slightly over whelmed."

"I'm fine it's just that it seems like every time things start to slow down and I can get my feet back under me something else comes through to knock me for another loop. I knew Minerva was from an old line but I never thought of her being wealthy; she's just my mother another part of my life. She is such a caring down to earth person, she never puts on any airs; I guess I just didn't even think about any of this. Now once again I need to relearn everything I thought I knew and understood."

Severus lead them into their quarters and then stopped and hugged his wife, he could not believe how much she had changed, nor how much she had changed him. A year ago he would have never reached to hug anyone that alone Hermione. She had really changed him in so many ways, and the most amazing was that he could love again. Hermione truly had been his rock in the sea of depression and despair. "Hermione you are the strongest woman I know you will conquer this and move on stronger then before. Just remember that I'm here and that I'll stand by you no matter what you need. I love you."

Hermione cuddled closer to the man she called husband and sighed, "I love you more then I could ever have imagined just 5 short months ago. You have been my rock through so much. Thank you."

That evening Hermione and Severus had dinner in the quarters and then enjoyed a quiet evening with just the two of them. It had been a hard day and they really didn't want to be with other people. At 9 they smiled at each other and got up holding hands they retired to their bedroom and enjoyed the comfort of each other.


	37. Chapter 37

Valentine's Day

Valentine's day brings surprises to Severus and Hermione both. Severus wakes up to find a beautifully wrapped box sitting on his desk. When he opens the box he finds a beautiful black spring cape with a silver clasp. The clasp has a snake head on the one side and the body is the chain with the tail wrapping around a S. The clasp is very old you can feel the magic that is storming off of it; he knows that Hermione has spent a lot of time thinking about this present.

Hermione comes out of the bedroom to Severus thanking her for the wonderful gift. Hermione was thrilled that Severus loved her present. She had planned on this since Christmas had even put everyone she knew hunting for an unusual clasp, the jeweler in Hogsmeade had finally found the clasp and she loved it. The jeweler thought that the clasp may have belonged to Salazar Slytherin.

The two headed to the Great Hall for breakfast, Albus had the hall decorator in red, white and pink. Severus felt like he had found hell when he saw the hall. Hermione laughed and wondered what else Albus was going to do; he was worse then most of the students.

Hermione sat at the head table watching the owls fly in, she was surprised when she saw Severus's Raven Owl, and Rocas fly into the hall with a package. Rocas flew straight to Hermione and held out his leg Hermione looked at Severus; "what have you done my husband?"

Severus smiled, "open your gift and you will find out!"

Hermione took the package from Rocas and opened it, inside was a beautiful diamond necklace with a note telling Hermione to be ready at 7:00 that evening in for her to wear her best dress robes. Once again Hermione looked at Severus, "what do you have planned?"

"That my dear wife you will learn tonight."

Albus and Minerva watched the two smile at each other. Albus took Minerva's hand, "Minerva I believe that your daughter has made a very good match, they seem very happy."

Minerva agreed and watched her daughter turn and smile at her. "Hermione it looks like your Valentine's Day has turned into a very good day," Minerva walked over to see the necklace that her daughter had received.

Soon it was time for classes to begin, Hermione had a double potions class with 1st year Gryffindor and Slytherin first thing this morning. She was planning on working with them on a headache potion, since Poppy was running low; if they got 3 or 4 good caldrons it was that much that Hermione and Severus didn't need to brew. The good part of this class was that of the 25 students in the class at least 17 of them were decent brewers; so they might not need to do any brewing.

Hermione's class went well and she knew that at least ½ of the students had completed a perfect potion. The students had bottled a vial for her to grade, in the meantime she took those caldrons that were good and put them in the lab to bottle the potion after it cooled.

The next class was the Slytherin and Gryffindor 7th years; Hermione acted as an apprentice in that class and she dreaded it. Ron even after this time still did not talk to Hermione if he could help it, but Harry had come back as a friend.

Severus knew his wife disliked helping with this class but with Longbottom in the class he needed her help. Yes, Longbottom was a better, but he still had the tendency to occasionally blow up a caldron.

By the time the class was over Severus was ready to kill the Weasley boy, and if Potter hadn't of shut his mouth when he had; he would have probably done so. As it was the boy was to have detention with Filtch for the next 3 weeks; Severus wandered what the boy's wife would think of her husband spending his nights in detention and then gave an evil smile.

Hermione was so happy that the class was done. She left as soon as possible and headed to Runes. She was so thankful that she didn't have to deal with Ron again that day. She had talked to Professor Sprout and took her NEWTS in Herbology at the same time she took her Potions NEWTS. So she had no classes with Ron other then the Potions class she worked in. Runes was a small class that was a combination of all the houses, Hermione worked with Blaisé Zambini when they had to work as partners. He had been true to his word and was nothing but respectful to Hermione. To this day he still only addressed her as either Professor Granger-Snape or Lady McGonagall, he had to be the politest person she had ever met.

Sitting in the class day dreaming a little Hermione got thinking about the start of the school year. _This has been an interesting year so far; my life seemed to have changed by the day_. _One of my best friends no longer talks to me, the two people I didn't think I would ever be able to trust now protect me from my former best friend. I still can't believe that Pansy saved me from Ron right after the first of year; and to Hermione's surprise Blaisé had actually became a friend. Life has a way of giving you all you wanted to handle, but never seemed to give you more then you could handle._

_Hermione watched as Blaisé watched the Ravenclaw, Lisa Turpin, hmmmm he will be 18 in a few days and Lisa will be 17 in less then a month. I wonder if he has asked for her hand, she is a ½ blood so would be the perfect match for him. Hermione caught Blaisé's eye and questioned him by raising an eye brow. He nodded his head and Hermione smiled and mouthed congratulations to him._

Hermione eventually tuned back into the class and finished up her translation, when the bell rang she turned in her translations and headed for the Great Hall. She was hungry for some reason, typically she just snacked for lunch, but for the last few weeks she had been hungry constantly.

Just as Hermione was ready to walk through the Professor's entrance to the Head table Severus swept out. "So you have had lunch already?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes, I had the prior period free so I took the time to bottle the headache potion and then ate an early lunch."

Hermione smiled, "thank you for taking care of the headache potion, and I hope you enjoyed your lunch. I'm going to eat lunch and then I have Arthimacy and my 2nd year Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class. Are you sure you don't want to share with me the plan for tonight?" Hermione laughed watching her husband decide how to get out of telling her what they were doing that night.

"You will see when we get their tonight. In the meantime enjoy your noon meal."

Hermione finished up her classes that day and headed to her quarters. She went straight through to the bathroom and took a long soaking bath using the bath oils that Severus had made her and also the conditioner. She came out of the bath and dressed in her new green lace knickers and bra, smiling as she dressed. She was sure the knickers would be up to Severus's expectations. She put on her Green velvet and satin dress robes and then returned to the bath to put her hair up. She finished up the look with her new necklace.

While looking in the mirror Hermione debated about taking off her Apprentice badge but knew that Severus would be furious with her. So even though it wasn't exactly perfect with her dress robes she left it on. Just as she was ready to walk out of the bathroom for the final time she felt tingling in her binding tattoo, Severus was very pleased with himself about something.

Severus wanted nothing more then to take his wife to bed when he walked into their bedroom; she was the most beautiful woman in the world. "Hermione I would love to ravish you right now, but I must shower and then we will go."

Hermione followed Severus into the bathroom trying to talk him into telling her where they were going. Hermione finally gave up and went into the living room and started reading a new potion book that she had picked up from Prince Manor; Orin crawled up on her lap as she began to read.

Orin had grown so much since Christmas, he was now able to slip through the walls and wondered the castle at will. His favorite place to sit was on Severus's Potion class room desk. Many of the students were afraid of him; they seemed to think the kneazle could read their minds. To be honest Hermione sometimes wondered if he couldn't; he always seemed to know what she needed. And he never let her walk the halls of the castle with out him, he walked her to each class she had. He seemed to know what time she left for her classes and what time they were finished.

Hermione was totally lost in thought when Severus entered the living room; "Hermione? Hermione? Hermione earth to Hermione! Are you ready to go?"

Hermione finally realized that Severus was talking to her, "Yes I'm ready sorry I was just thinking about Orin, he has grown so much."

Severus walked Hermione out to the gate and the apparition point. When they got to the apparition point Severus put a silk scarf around Hermione's eyes and promised her she would love where they were going.

Hermione felt the tug of apparition and just as she was beginning to feel like she was going to pass out she felt them land. Severus took Hermione's hand and led her for a few minutes. Just as she was starting to be slightly spooked he pulled off the scarf, Hermione waited a minute for her eyes to adjust and then looked around. They were standing in front of the Arc de Triomphe, Hermione loved Paris and was so excited.

Severus offered his arm and they walked along the promenade for a few minutes and eventually he led her into a restaurant that Hermione would have never noticed if Severus hadn't led her. It was a very small restaurant that was full of very nicely dressed wizards. Hermione decided that they must be in a very up scale wizard restaurant.

The atmosphere was very quiet and subdued and the food was amazing. Hermione knew that Severus loved her with his whole heart; she didn't know how she had been so lucky to have found the love of her life.

After dinner they took a walk down Avenue des Champs-Élysées and window shopped. Hermione couldn't think a more wonderful day, she was so content.

Severus was thrilled that he had planned the perfect day for Hermione, she seemed happy and when she was happy he was. He watched her relax against him as they strolled, he knew that she had grown up way to fast; and was happy that he could do even something small to make her relax and enjoy herself.

An hour later sitting on a bench people watching Severus noticed that Hermione had yawned for the 3rd time in just a few minutes, "Hermione I think we should get back to the castle."

Hermione hated for the night to end but knew Severus was right, "I hate to end this wonderful night but you are right; we have classes in the morning."

Severus walked Hermione to a dark alley and apparated them back to the gates of Hogwarts. As they started to walk up the lane from the gate they heard voices off to the right. Severus drew Hermione behind him and pulled out his wand at the same time; just as he was ready to attack he realized it was Albus and Minerva.

"Old man you are lucky I didn't hex you, I didn't know who it was and was in attack mode."

"Oh Severus I have no doubt you were but give an old man a break, the war has been over for a while and I'm enjoying the peace. Did the two of you enjoy your evening out?"

Hermione smiled at her mother and Albus walking together, "We had a fabulous time!"

Minerva blushed lightly when she realized that her daughter saw her and Albus holding hands, "I knew you would love a night in Paris."

"It was so beautiful the trees on Avenue des Champs-Élysées were all wrapped in lights and it was just too beautiful for words." Hermione sighed and leaned into her husband.

Severus wanted to escape from the older couple he had other plans for the rest of the evening. "If the two of you will excuse us, Hermione has been yawning for the last ½ hour I'm sure she is more then ready to retire for the night."

Albus eyes started twinkling, which he knew would irritate Severus, "Oh of course my dear boy I'm sure you are both ready to retire for the night. Have a wonderful evening and we shall see you in the morrow."

Severus sneered but nodded his head and told both of them good night then offered his arm to Hermione and led her to the castle.

Albus sighed and pulled Minerva closer to his side, "I seem to have hit a touchy subject with Severus."

Minerva laughed she knew that Albus loved to torment her son-in-law that it was what gave him the most pleasure. Albus you delight in irritating Severus and you know I know that! Give the poor man a break he is happy for the first time in his life."

"Now Minerva you know he would be miserable if at least one thing in his life wasn't perfect. He has to have something to think about to help him get his sneer up for his classes."

They both laughed as they walked back to the castle and into Albus's quarters.


	38. Chapter 38

Ostara

February moved into March and the Ostara holiday. The school was in an uproar, it had snowed the all day and night it had covered all the fresh tilled ground.

Hermione wasn't to worried she was just happy to have the entire day and night off. They were supposed to go to Prince Manor that evening for their own private Ostara celebration. Hermione had talked Severus into wearing a Slytherin green shirt under his robes that morning, and she was wearing a Gryffindor red shirt under hers. As they were walking to the Great Hall that morning, Hermione had even managed to get Severus to ignore a first year that had been playing with a WWW product.

Breakfast was a loud bright affair all of the students wearing the brightest clothes they owned and lots of jewelry. Some one had even slipped some WWW fireworks into the Great Hall. Hermione watched her darling husband start to rub the bridge of his nose like he was getting a migraine. "Severus are you developing a migraine?"

"Not yet but if I have to spend much more time with these children I might."

Hermione smiled, "they aren't that bad." They are just excited; it's wonderful when we finally start seeing more sunshine then night."

Severus just glared out over the Great Hall, "Hermione you have no idea what you are talking about; they are out of control."

Hermione continued to smile; Albus leaned over and talked to Hermione. "My dear you know you will ever talk our dourer Potion Master that the children are just enjoying the day."

Severus just growled! "Just what I need a head table full of Gryffindor?"

With that answer Hermione, Albus and Minerva all started laughing. The students looked up to the head table to see what everyone was laughing about. What they saw was their Potion master looking very sour and the rest of the table enjoying a really good laugh.

Hermione started feeling just a little bad for Severus, "If you are ready we do have the potions that we need to finish. And maybe we can talk the mean Gryffindor Headmaster into letting us leave for the Manor by lunch today?"

Albus had come to love Hermione more then he thought possible. He loved that she had drug Severus out of his moods and made him into a wonderful loving man. "Oh I think the mean old Gryffindor Headmaster could allow that. I think he might even be willing to let you leave now if the potion can wait until another day."

Severus looked at Albus in surprise, normally he made them stay and help with the Ostara events. Hmmmm maybe Hermione knows how to work the old man. "The potion can wait if you are sure we will be happy to leave now."

"Oh get out of the castle the two of you! Have fun at the manor and come back on Sunday well rested."

Hermione smiled and thanked the Headmaster and grabbed Severus's hand and drug him towards the door. As they got closer to the door she hissed, "come on hurry we don't want him to change his mind. "

This of course caused Severus to laugh which caused total silence in the Great hall, never had the students heard their Potion Professor laugh. The stunned silence lasted for a while, for that matter it lasted long enough that Dumbledore finally announced that he had now found the perfect way to get silence. Eventually all of the students started talking again, and all of them talking about Professor Snape actually being able to laugh.

Hermione hurried and packed their bags and with in ten minutes they were walking out the main doors to the gate. A few minutes later there was 2 pops outside the gates of Prince Manor.

Severus casted a couple of quick spells to make sure no one had been near the gates and then lead Hermione through the wards and up to the house. When they approached the door it opened and a little house elf was thrilled to great her mistress and master.

Hermione was so happy to be home, she loved Hogwarts but the manor was home. She felt complete when she was here, Severus was much more relaxed at the manor and you could feel the tension relax out of his body.

Severus felt the same he now loved the Manor Hermione was free to be his wife. She was his apprentice or his student she was just his wife. He could be himself and not worry about being proper because a student might be around.

The house elf took their bag up to their room, and Hermione made Severus send his robes up also. She wanted them to be husband and wife not teacher and student, not master and apprentice. She wanted to spend time with her husband.

The two walked out to the Atrium and watched the deer in the back of the house grazing at the new grass. With the house being in the Bordeaux region of France it was much warmer here then in Scotland. Hermione looked at Severus enjoying the peace, "would you mind if I worked in the herb garden this afternoon. I would like to do something to celebrate Ostara here at the house."

"I think I would like to help you if you don't mind? It's much warmer here and I think I would like to spend some time outside."

"I would love to have help, it feels like it's at least 10 degrees and I wouldn't be surprised if it's not 15 degrees warmer."

Hermione and Severus moved out into the garden outside the atrium, they tilled up the soil in the corner that they had decided would be a good place for their dill and mustard seed. They played in the earth for several hours enjoying each others company and the quietness of the day. Hermione watched her Severus as his checks turned a little pink from the sun and he rolled back his sleeves. She loved watching him relax and become the man she loved with all her heart.

Severus also watched Hermione he saw her smile easier and the joy in her eyes while she played in the dirt and listened to the silence. He saw the smiles come easier and color start to touch her checks. He also felt his own tension fall away; the more he watched Hermione the more he wondered if it would be better for them to leave the school.

Severus leaned back and started thinking; _I have enough money that we could never spend it all. We could live comfortable for rest of our lives. Hermione could finish her apprenticeship here as easy as she could at the school. We could even start our own business here at the manor. There is nothing that says I have to stay at the school. Hermione finishes her education at Hogwarts in May. _

At one Hermione and Severus decided that they were ready to go in and have some lunch. The elves had a wonderful chicken salad and fresh fruit for their lunch. Hermione enjoyed the fresh light lunch; she loved Hogwarts food but wished that they severed lighter lunches.

After lunch the two of them retired to the library and enjoyed a few hours quietly reading together. As the day wore on Hermione decided that she wanted to spend more time outside. Hermione went up and got their cloaks and gave Severus a pouty face; he finally laughed and pulled her outside for a nice long walk. They walked past the early gardens that wee beginning to show their flowers. The tulips were beginning to poke their heads out; the daffodils were blooming in places. As they walked past the stream that went along the back edge of the gardens Hermione found a nest full of duck eggs. The mommy duck was upset that she was near them so she quickly left them alone.

After the walk Hermione and Severus enjoyed a quiet dinner in the family sitting room. After dinner Hermione curled up against Severus on the couch and they enjoyed the firelight. Severus pulled Hermione closer into his arms. "Have you enjoyed your Ostara Mia?"

Hermione nodded her head, "It has been a beautiful day, I love when we have time like this with just the two of us."

"Have you thought about the fact that we could have this all of the time? You will be graduating from Hogwarts this spring; there is nothing that says we have to stay next year. We could live here at the Manor and set up a larger lab here. I don't have to finish your apprenticeship at the school."

"I hadn't really thought of it, I just figured we would remain at Hogwarts. Could you really leave your teaching? I know you get tired of the dunderheads but I also know that you love when you have a student that makes it all worth while. Do you think we would love it as much if we were here every day? Or do you think that you might get tired of the constant quiet?"

"I honestly don't know, I guess the best thing to do is spend all of the summer here and see how we feel with that."

"I think that would be a good idea, that way we will know more how we feel about it. Right now we are here such a short time that we really don't know how we feel; we love it now because it is so peaceful. But, who's to know that neither of us could live with the constant quiet. Neither one of us have lived a quiet life in many years."

Severus looked at his wife and was amazed how adult she was, she wasn't the smartest witch of her time for nothing. Most adults wouldn't have been able to think in that way.

"Hermione you amaze me every day, most adults would have just said well lets do it."

"Severus one of the reasons I love you so much is that you expect me to be an adult you have always expected that of me. When others thought I was still a child you treated me as an adult. I've not been a child since my 2nd year when Harry, Ron and I went after the Sorcerer Stone."

"No unfortunately, you had to grow up way to fast; you have not had a childhood. And just when you could start having a little fun the Ministry made up the marriage law."

Hermione smiled, "Now that is one thing the Ministry did right for me!"

Severus smiled at Mia; soon he was carrying her up the stairs to show her just how much he loved her.

The rest of the weekend the two of them spent their time reading, experimenting with some potions and just generally spending time together. But surprisingly by Sunday they were both looking forward to heading back to the castle.

Sunday night they packed up and started sealing up stuff that they wouldn't use again until summer. Monday morning at 7:00 found them placing the last ward back on the manor and apparating to Hogwarts.


	39. Chapter 39

Final Tests

The students all fell into the typical spring time funk where all they wanted to do was be outside. The next time they looked around it was time for their final tests. Hermione looked up and realized that Newts were in two weeks.

Even the teachers were starting their end of the year freak out; Severus was getting snarkier with every day. Minerva was getting frantic she would start to do something when she wasn't in class and immediately would lose her thought and run and check something else.

Seeing the teachers from the inside was a whole different experience then being the typical student watching from the outside. She would have never believed that Minerva would be the way she was; even Dumbledore wasn't free from the end of year mindlessness.

Hermione was kind of happy to find out she wasn't different or strange that many of the teachers especially those that were really concerned for their students freaked just as much as she did.

Since Hermione only had three classes to study for she was pretty comfortable for the first time in her years at Hogwarts. She did really care about her students so she was pushing them extra hard; she was reviewing with them during each class and trying to help them prepare for their end of year tests.

Hermione was very aware of the fact that her teaching was a big portion of her apprenticeship; if her students didn't perform up to standards it could affect her next year. She just prayed that the students respected her enough to work hard on their tests.

By the week before the tests Hermione was beginning to sound and act like the rest of the teachers at Hogwarts and more then a little stressed. She would be studying for the NEWT's she was to sit and stop and pull something else out of her bag, and then turn about pull something else out.

The day before the 5th years started their OWLS and the 7th years started their NEWTS, Hermione and Severus both tried to reach for the same book. Hermione snarled in a manor that everyone would have sworn looked just like Severus.

Severus was surprised so badly by Hermione's snarl that he pulled back and let her have the book. Realizing that they were both just about to the end of their string, Severus decided it was time they did something about it. Severus grabbed Hermione and pulled her to the gate, all the time Hermione was biting and fighting with him; he wrapped his arms around her and apparated them both to Diagon Alley.

He then drug her into Flourish and Blott's then into several other stores until both of them start to feel the tension relax. When Severus realized that Hermione had calmed down enough to talk he pulled her into one of the Café's that had popped up after the war. They sat down and sipped a cup of tea and had the first discussion that they had in several weekend. Hermione realized that they both had needed this; they were both overly stressed.

By the time they went back to the school both were in a much better frame of mind. When they walked back into their quarters Severus pulled Hermione into one of his mind blowing kisses and the next thing she knew they were laying in bed gasping for their breath. Hermione looked over at Severus, "You do that so amazingly mind blowing great. You are an amazing lover and on top of that I love you with all my heart"

Severus just smiled, "I could say the exact same about you, lets face it we have never ever had problem with this part of our marriage. I can't believe that something as little as you are can tie me in so many knots. I always feel like I've just ran a marathon when I'm laying here like this. But, the best part of all of this is that I've finally truly found the love of my Life."

Hermione didn't think she would ever get used to Severus saying he loved her. It made her whole body quake with little tremors running up and down it. "Severus if I live to be 300 I'll never get tired of you telling me you love me. I don't just hear you I feel you when you say it."

"Well never get tired of it because I love telling you I love you also. And I do understand what you are talking about, when you tell me you love me I feel in my heart. It seems to stop for beating for a few seconds. You are my heart and soul Hermione."

The two laid in the bed trying to crawl into each other, every time one moved the other tried to get even closer. Hermione slowly felt her eyes sink down and knew that she would be asleep in minutes. She reached over and kissed Severus and fell into a deep sleep.

The next day was the start of tests. Hermione had one test that day Ancient Runes; she felt like she had aced the test and was pretty comfortable. That afternoon she picked up the tests that her 1st year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff took; she was really anxious to grade them. She so hoped that they all passed; she spent most of the afternoon and evening checking the test. Out of all the students she only had one student with a T and one with a D; the rest of the students in the combined class either had A, E or O. She had, made sure that Severus had a big hand in making up the test and that he also looked over a big part of the essay's to make sure she had graded them hard enough.

The last thing she wanted was for the students to advance to one of Severus's classes and not be ready to handle the work or to look half trained. The rest of the week went very similar to Monday. By the time Friday came Hermione and the rest of the students were exhausted and the teachers weren't much better. Friday afternoon after the last test Hermione dropped into a chair in their quarters and sighed. She knew it would be late Saturday or early Sunday before Severus and the other teachers that were grading NEWT's were out of the hidden grading room. Hermione decided that she would work on grading the rest of Severus's tests that he would normally grade after NEWT's were finished. That way he wouldn't have to deal with them after already grading non-stop for 3 days.

Hermione called Echo and asked for her to bring her a tray for dinner. Hermione started with the 2nd year essays that weren't completed yet, and then she moved on to the 3rd years. By two a.m. she had all of the 3rd year finished and just had the4th and 6th year to finish up the next day. Hermione fell into bed and was so exhausted that for once she fell into a deep sleep without Severus beside her. She hated sleeping alone, now that she was so used to Severus's furnace of a body; she normally couldn't sleep at all without him in bed with her. But, that night she had no trouble she crashed as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning Hermione slept in and then got up around 10 took a shower and started on the 4th years after a light breakfast that Echo brought to her. At noon she took a break and went up the Great Hall for lunch; she was surprised to see Severus sitting at the Head table. He looked exhausted and hanging on by a thread; Hermione sat down beside her husband and slipped her hand under the table to take his hand. Severus smiled at her, "You look exhausted Severus is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'm ok I'm going to finish lunch and then go down and shower, that and a vial of Pepper Up Potion and I'll head back to the grading."

"I've got all of the 2nd, 3rd and part of the 4th year exams graded for you, I'm going to try to finish up the 4th and the 6th by tonight. I thought you might appreciate having them done with having to grade all of the OWL's and NEWT's."

Severus just looked at Hermione, "You did all of that? It must have taken you all night!"

"No just a couple of hours last night and then I started at 10 this morning. I didn't want you to have to spend all night Sunday and most of Monday trying to get it done. I wanted you to be finished."

Severus finished lunch and Hermione walked back to their quarter with him; "Severus, can't you take an hour or two to nap?"

"No Hermione we have to get these finished so that we can get the results sent in to the Ministry. I'm in much better shape then most of the others, I don't have to come back and grade the rest of my classes. Have I told you how much I love you?"

Hermione reached up and kissed her husband and sent him to the shower, when he came out she had laid out his most comfortable robes and had a tea pot of tea and the Pepper Up potion sitting on the table beside their bed.

Severus gave Hermione a soul searing kiss as he left their quarters and Hermione shuttered for a few minutes before she could concentrate again. At 8:00 that evening she once again called Echo and asked her to bring her some dinner. After eating dinner she worked on the last class of 6th years essays. Since 6th year was optional in Potions the combined Gryffindor/Slytherin class only had 21 students, she finished them up just as the clock struck midnight.

Hermione was so happy she was finished; she decided that tomorrow if it was nice she was going to take a walk around the lake and then spend some time on Severus's broom. She had finally learned to fly and loved it. She would never be a Quidditch player; she just wasn't interested in it. But, she had discovered that she loved the feel of being free in the air without the restraints of gravity. Sighing Hermione once again crawled into her lonely bed and instead of sleeping like the night before she tossed and turned for most of the night.


	40. Chapter 40

Graduation

Graduation dawned bright and sunny with a nice breeze. The graduation was scheduled for 1:00 on the Quidditch pitch. Hermione and Severus woke at 8:00 and both showered and headed for the Great Hall.

Hermione and Neville had talked before and decided since they would be sitting with the Professor's that they would wear their apprentice robes instead of school robes; both, felt more comfortable with their Professors then with their classmates now.

Once they arrived in the great hall the noise level was deafening; lower level students would be leaving on the Hogwarts Express at noon when it arrived with families and friends of the graduates. It seemed like everyone in the hall was talking at once; Hermione almost turned around and went back to their quarters; the noise hit her like a force when Severus opened the door behind the teacher's table.

Hermione wasn't the only one that debated, Seveurs grimaced and shook his head; he didn't know how the rest of the teachers stood the noise. Severus pulled a chair out for Hermione and then sat between her and Albus; turning to Albus, Severus asked, "Isn't their some way you can make them quiet down?"

Albus just grinned, "Oh you know there is but why they are excited for part of them it the begging of their summer vacation and for the others it is the start of their adult life."

"I realize that but you don't see my wife or Mr. Longbottom acting like a bunch of hipagraffs do you?"

"No of course not Professor Longbottom and Professor Granger-Snape are not normal students either. They are a step above and much more mature then the average student."

Severus sneered, "Well I know that my wife is but I don't know that I would place Longbottom in quiet the same class."

Albus laughed at Severus once he was finally able to wipe his eyes he responded with his twinkling eyes, "Oh Severus what are we going to do with you. You threw a fit when you had to marry Hermione and now you feel she is a step above the rest of the world."

"Well what do you expect Albus you have been telling me for years that Hermione is the brightest witch of her age, of course since she is married to me she has to be superior?"

At this remark Albus totally lost it and was laughing so hard that he was glowing, the tears were streaking down his face and he couldn't stop laughing. The entire hall was quiet watching the Headmaster since he was glowing so brightly.

"Well Albus at least I learned you could do something to shut them up, I just needed to get you laughing hard enough."

The teachers were like the students they were all wondering what had the Headmaster laughing so hard. Hermione looked at her husband as he spoke the last sentence.

"Severus what is going on with Albus, did you hit him with a tickling charm?"

"No I just told him you were superior to the students in the hall."

"Now why would that get him laughing so hard?"

Severus just smiled and started talking to Hermione about the new project they were starting over the summer. The Crutaius potion was ready to be patented they had an appointment with the Ministry on the following Monday. It had taken them a year to finally finish it.

As breakfast finished Hermione and Severus returned to their quarters to start packing, they were going to Prince Manor the next day to spend the summer. Hermione was looking forward to the summer and being able to spend the time in research with no school interruptions. It was also their test to see if they could live with the constant quiet of the countryside.

At 11:30 Severus had to go supervise getting the students that were leaving into the carriages. Hermione decided to go help; and was surprised at how smoothly it went; with all of the students afraid of Severus they didn't play around they promptly filled the carriages and moved on. At the other end Minerva was getting the students out of the carriages and preparing them to bring parents and families back up for graduation.

As the last carriage left Hermione could hear the whistle of the Hogwarts express arriving at the station. Hermione watched her husband move to the shade, and joined him. "So do we now wait for the parents and families and help them unload?"

"Yes, the last carriage will have Minerva then we will need to go and freshen up and move to the stage for graduation."

"I will be happy to no long need to attend classes on top of everything else. This year has been rather overwhelming at times."

Severus pulled Hermione into his arms and just as he started to really snog her senseless they here the sounds of the carriages approaching. He gently pushed her back and smiled, "I guess we will have to wait for that until tonight."

Hermione smiled and went to open the door of the first carriage and help down the Weasley's. She was immediately enveloped into hug after hug as the family welcomed her. Molly of course was the first and she just about smoothed her, if it hadn't been for Fred and George she might not have survived Molly. Charley who had always had a special place in his heart for Hermione picked her up and spun her around, "how is my favorite witch?"

While Charlie was spinning her she got a glance of Severus's face and realized that he was very jealous. "Charlie put me down."

Charlie took a look at Severus and realized that maybe he should, "Ah Mione how else am I supposed to great my little sis?"

With that Charlie walked over to Severus and held out his hand, "How are you Severus?"

Severus stared at the Weasley then shook the hand that was held out to him.

Charlie watched Severus as his family engulfed Hermione and realized that the man was totally completely in love with her. Charlie sighed and figured he needed to really make friends with the man since Hermione truly was his little sister in all ways.

"Severus, we really do love Hermione as a member of the family. She always will be a part of our family. I hope that you can also become part of the family; I know it would mean the world to her and to us."

Severus looked at Charlie, "Are you trying to say something Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, I'm saying that we all love Hermione you included and we all want her happy!"

Severus nodded his head and this time he reached his hand out to Charlie, "Very well Mr. Weasley I guess we should get along for the love of Mia."

Arthur who many didn't realize was a very smart man that put on a show, watched the two men and saw them come to an agreement walked up to his wife.

"Molly!"

Molly looked around at her husband, he nodded his head towards Severus and Charlie and understood at once.

"Severus you and Hermione ARE coming to the house this evening for the party."

Hermione hearing Molly looked at her husband, he raised his eyebrow in question and she nodded once. "Of course Molly we would be delighted to attend what time do we need to arrive?"

Molly saw that the carriages were backing up so told them 7:00 and hurried her family towards the Quidditch pitch. Once the last carriage carrying Minerva pulled up; Hermione and Severus returned to their quarters to freshen up and change into the robes they were wearing to graduation.

Severus offered his wife his arm and led the two of them to the Quidditch pitch and waited with the other professor for the Headmaster. Hermione had seen the stares when they had walked down with her on Severus's arm. The students had gotten used to the two of them together, but Hermione could tell that some parents still weren't happy.

Severus watched as his wife pulled herself up a little straighter and sent a few glares out over the audience. He was very surprised when Longbottom walked over to Hermione and told her to ignore the gits; that as long as she was happy that was all the mattered.

Severus for once was speechless around Longbottom, it seemed the boy had grown up and became a man.

Hermione on the other hand squeezed Neville's hand and told him thank you. Neville turned bright red and turned to talk with Professor Sprout.

Soon the Headmaster arrived and the graduation began. The Headmaster walked up the stage and greeted each of the Professors as the walked up onto the stage. Then he walked over to the podium and began the introductions.

First he introduced the Minister of Magic, and then a few other dignitaries then he introduced each of his professors; including Professor Granger-Snape and Professor Longbottom.

For Hermione the graduation seemed to drag, she sat and watched out over the sea of students and parents and only about half heard what was happening. After the graduating students had all been announced Professor Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic arose together. The Professor began to talk, "Today we are blessed with being able to announce some special awards that we haven't had the blessing to announce in many years. We have three students that are to receive special recognition."

"Mr. Potter, Professor Longbottom and Professor Granger-Snape will you all come up here."

Harry slowly rose and walked up the stage as well as Hermione and Neville rose and went to stand beside Dumbledore. "These three students are receiving awards for surpassing all other students on at least one part of their NEWT's. Mr. Potter has scored a perfect score on his Defense against the Dark Arts, so we are happy to present him with this plaque."

Harry smiled and shock the Minister's hand and then went back and shook Dumbledore"s hand. Dumbledore started again, "Professor Longbottom has scored the highest score ever in Herbology. And now we come to Professor Granger-Snape, she had done something that has never happened in the history of this school. Hermione took 3 of her NEWT's before school started this summer, before Mr. Potter took his Newt's she had the highest score ever in Defense Against the Dark Arts, she still retains the title in both Charms and Transfiguration. On top of that I get to present her with plaques for the highest scores ever in Arthimacy and Ancient Runes. Now I would like her husband to come up here and present her last award."

Hermione gasped and Severus and took a plaque from Dumbledore and spoke. "It is with the greatest of honor that I give Mrs. Snape this award, at mid term she sat her NEWT's in Potions, there have only been 2 other perfect scores in Potions, the first being our own Headmaster Professor Dumbledore, the second myself and now I have the pleasure of seeing my wife's name added to that list."

The whole audience gasped they had for one they had never seen Snape praise anyone and two that they realized that Hermione had done the unthinkable, she had not only had one of the highest scores ever in Potions, she had also done it in 4 other classes and would have had it in Defense Against the Dark Arts if it wasn't for Potter.

When the Weasley's stood and started to clap and scream everyone kind of looked at them then the whole audience started clapping. Hermione's checks began to turn pink and by the time she sat down her checks were pinker then Tonks hair which was shocking neon pink today.

After the applause calmed down Albus announced that there were refreshments in the entrance hall and asked every to join him in congratulations to the graduates.

The Minister and other dignitaries followed Albus from the stage and to the Entrance hall. Hermione and Severus slowly strolled up to the hall stopping to allow others to enter first, Hermione was surprised when Ron and Harry both stepped out of the crowd and congratulated her. Ron had not talked to her in months and Harry though talking to her hadn't been as close as in past years. Just as they started to walk away Ginny came running up and hugged Hermione. "I'm so proud of you Mione! You are so amazing; I knew you could do it. Oh and mom said if you guys wanted to come early to please come."

Hermione smiled and hugged Ginny back, "Well we made it any way, even with the war and us ending up in the same year we managed to make it through our schooling."

Ginny smiled, "We did and I'm so happy, Harry and I are taking off for a week starting Monday when we get back I want us to have a girls day out."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "It sounds great Ginny, I'll be at Prince Manor just let me know what day."

Soon the hall was full of people chatting with each other, Hermione and Severus seemed to be stopped often. Hermione got talking to Hannah's mother since her youngest brother had been in one of Hermione's 1st year potions class. She was asking how he was doing and if there was anything she should make him work on over the summer.

By the time the carriages arrived to take people back to the Hogwarts Express Hermione had found herself stopped by many of the families to be congratulated not only on her awards but also on her marriage. This shocked both Hermione and Severus; they truly did not know what to think of it.


	41. Chapter 41

The Party

After the train departed Hermione and Severus retired to their quarters. Hermione knew that the party at the Burrow would be very informal so she showered and changed into jeans and a t-shirt and had a sweatshirt to put on if she got cold. Severus entered the shower after Hermione, and came out in black slacks and a slate grey button down shirt. Hermione smiled her husband was extremely sexy in the grey.

Hermione took a bottle of their favorite red wine out and put ribbons of silver and red around the top. Severus took his cloak off of the coat rack and they walked to the gate; a few seconds later there were 2 faint pops as they arrived at the Burrow.

The Burrow was full to the brim, lights were on every where and people had spilled out of the house into the yard and there was a full blown quidditch match happening in the orchard. Hermione and Severus walked through the gate and were quickly greeted by Molly and Arthur.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and tried to drag her off but Hermione resisted, Severus smiled and told her to go on. Charlie seeing that Hermione was not wanting to leave Severus alone Charlie walked over and asked Severus to join him and Bill. Hermione smiled at Charlie and let Ginny drag her away.

Charlie, Bill and Severus discovered that they had a lot in common during the evening as they visited. Severus was interested in Charlie's Dragon training and in Bills's curse breaking. Bill got discussing a curse that he had just ran into and was having trouble with, Severus got into a really in-depth conversation and they ended up coming up with something that just might work for Bill. Bill was surprised that Severus was very easy to talk with and in return Severus discovered that he might be able to be friends with a few of the Weasley's.

Hermione finally about an hour into the evening broke lose from Harry and Ginny and went over to join her husband. She quietly walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Severus jumped slightly and then relaxed as he smelled Hermione's scent enveloping him.

Charlie and Bill exchanged glances as they saw Severus smile and reach up for Hermione's hand. They realized that their little Hermione really was happy and that Severus would take good care of her.

Bill spoke up, "So Professor Granger-Snape how does it feel to be acknowledge as the smartest witch of the ages?"

Hermione laughed, "I'm book smart but I have much more to learn, I really don't like that name as you all know."

Charlie laughed, "Severus you better watch yourself our little Hermione will be talking circles around you before long. Not only is she smart, she's brilliant in everyday things also. You are going to have your hands full keeping her interested in us common folks."

Severus just smiled, "Mia is the kindest most caring person I know I don't think we need to worry about her getting a big head."

Charlie, Bill and Harry, who had just walked over to tell them that Molly had the food set up in the kitchen, all stared for a few minutes. Harry finally gulped and left them with Molly's message.

The four some moved into the line that snaked out of the kitchen and through the living room. Everyone was talking and enjoying themselves. When they got back to the table they had been sitting at they were joined by Minerva and Albus; Hermione had still not told anyone other the Severus that Minerva was her mother. When they sat down Bill spoke up, well Minerva how does it feel to have your long standing score in Transfiguration broken?"

Minerva looked at Hermione with a question in her eye, "if it had been anyone other then my daughter I might have been upset, but since it was her I'm ecstatic."

At first Bill didn't catch the daughter part, but Fluer who had joined them did and she gasped. "Wait, did you call Hermione your daughter?"

Everyone around them had heard Fluer's scream the question. Hermione looked around at her friends and family and then decided in for a penny in for a pound; Hermione stood up. "As you just heard Fluer, I will share I discovered after my marriage that Minerva is my biological mother. Severus and I did some experiments' shortly after we were married and discovered this. Minerva, Mom and I have been working on our relationship; and just felt recently that we would like to share it with the rest of you."

The entire Burrow was silent for a few minutes and then everyone one started talking at once.

Finally Minerva stood up and asked for everyone to quiet. "I think it is my place to explain this. I meet Hermione's parents and uncle shortly after the last war when I left the magical world and tried to survive in the muggle world. Castor Granger who is Hermione's biological father and I became very close while I was working in Hermione's parents dentistry; we fell in love and to be blunt became lovers. I was young and foolish and thought that I could live without magic. Unfortunately, I couldn't and when I told Castor that I was a witch he wasn't comfortable with it.

Hermione's mom and dad took me in as soon as they found out I was pregnant, we talked throughout the pregnancy. After I had Hermione I realized that I couldn't bring Hermione back to the magical world. I allowed her parents to adopt her, with the stipulation that if she showed that she had magical ability she had to be allowed to explore it. Needless to say Hermione showed extreme magical ability, her mother and father contacted me after her first magical incident and we stayed in touch all the time they were alive. They were every bit as proud of Hermione as I am."

Everyone kind of looked around to see who was going to speak first. Finally Molly broke the silence, "This means that Hermione is Lady McGonagall, doesn't it?"

"Yes, Molly, Hermione is now Lady McGonagall and has been apprised of all that means. Not only is she Lady McGonagall she also will be heir apparent of the Dumbledore family since she is the last surviving direct descendent. If not for the fact that she will be responsible for all that entails we wouldn't have decided to bring this out. But, since the estate otherwise would be broken down between around 30 people Albus thought it best to bring this out."

Several of the guests gasped at this including Lavender's mom and dad they just realized that Hermione was probably the richest witch in the world. She was set to inherit two of the richest estates in the magical world she also had married into the Prince family which was among the richest. As far as most knew Severus had never touched any of his family's wealth; which meant it had done nothing but grow for many years.

Hermione watched as Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lavender thought about what had just been said. Hermione watched and Ron, Ginny and Lavender realized that she was immensely wealthy, Harry didn't seem to care he was just trying to take in that Hermione was Minerva's daughter.

Ron and Lavender had their heads together trying to figure out how Hermione was heir apparent of Dumbledore's fortune she was good enough at reading lips to realize that. Hermione almost felt like going up to them and giving them the information. In the mean time Severus knew that Hermione was getting angry he could feel the heat coming off of her and wasn't sure what was causing it. Finally he looked at Charlie to see if he could see what Hermione was watching. Charlie just nodded at Severus and looked to Ron and Lavender.

Severus looked to see if he could see what they were talking about, as soon as he had read their lips enough he knew and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of Hermione's blow up. He never wanted to be on the receiving end of that again. Severus started to lean forward and tell her to ignore them, when Bill shook his head no. Severus figuring that Bill knew better then him how Hermione and Ron would react just sat back.

They didn't have long to wait Hermione summoned some parchment and a quill and quickly drew in the family tree. Including where Ron's family and Harry fell into the tree; and stalked over to Ron and Lavender. "Since you are so interested in why I'm Dumbledore's heir here is the family tree for you! I always knew money was important to you Ron, but, Merlin's Balls I didn't realize it meant more to you then friends."

Ron looked up and Hermione, "Who said it meant more then friends? We were just trying to figure out whom and how you were related; I mean lets face it you haven't been all that friendly this year. First you run off to Hogwarts for the summer, then we get back to school and you are wearing Slytherin colors and all cozy with Snape. The next thing we know you are wearing an engagement ring and then married to the bastard."

Hermione saw read when Ron finished, she was so mad she couldn't even talk instead she just pulled back her fist and punched him right in the face. "Ronald Weasley you are nothing but an ASS, I am so glad that you decided you didn't want to talk to me this year. It's made it the best year I've ever had at Hogwarts. And if you ever say anything about Severus again, I promise you I'll hex you into the next century!"

When Hermione finished with Ron; Harry and Ginny started on him and finally Molly drug him out by his ear. Molly was so angry that her wand was shooting red sparks and hitting Ron in the rear with every step she took. Ron was yelping with each step.

Arthur looked around at his guests; "If any of you feel the way my youngest son feels you are welcome to leave now. I will not have anyone talk about Hermione that way not even my own family. She is as much a daughter to me and Molly as our blood children!"

Everyone looked to see if anyone was going to get up and leave. When they didn't Arthur stepped over to where Severus and Hermione were standing and drew them into the house. "Severus and Hermione I apologize for my son, he was not brought up that way as you know. I hope you can forgive us for his action."

Hermione started crying and hugged Arthur, "You are my family and I know how Ron is he will feel terrible tomorrow. Don't ever worry like that; we will work it out like all families."

Arthur stood and patted Hermione he was never very good with a crying woman. Molly came down the stairs and pulled Hermione into a hug along with Severus. "I am so ashamed of my son! I swear one of these days I'm going to hex him. Hermione never ever put up with him talking to you like that, you did the right thing in punching him, and I promise you will get a formal apology!"

Hermione hugged Molly and dried her eyes with the handkerchief the Severus handed her. Severus finally spoke up, "Molly and Arthur I truly enjoy the time I spend with most of your family including young Mrs. Potter, but Ronald is out of control. If he ever talks to my wife like he did tonight I will personally make sure that he never speaks to her like that again."

Molly and Arthur both nodded and agreed that Severus had every right to stop Ron if he opened his mouth again. The four of them walked out of the house and joined back up with the party. Around 11:00 Hermione and Severus said their good byes and returned to Hogwarts.

Once back at the school they sat and talked about Ron and all the rest; eventually the two of them curled up in their bed and made slow and comforting love.


	42. Chapter 42

Summer Vacation

The first day of the summer break found Severus finishing up turning in grades and Hermione trying to figure out how much and what she should pack. Severus came back from turning in his grades and started packing up the ingredients that he knew he would need this summer. He knew that he could order or go get anything he really needed.

They both needed to attend lunch since Albus was having his end of year staff get together. Severus really wanted to head to the Manor, but knew Albus would be very angry if he totally blew the staff get together. At noon Hermione and Severus walked up to the staff lounge for the last meeting and luncheon of the year. Hermione was looking forward to the summer at the Manor but she was also going to miss Hogwarts. This had been her home for 7 years and really the only home she had known since last summer.

She loved the Manor but this had been where she came after the war to hide and heal. As they walked towards the teacher lounge Hermione took in the portraits and the sights and sounds; Severus noticed her sad eyes and wondered what she was thinking about. "Hermione are you ok? You seem rather sad today."

"I'm truly ok just remembering last summer coming here to hide and heal and then everything that has happened since. The castle has been my home for the last 7 years and it's where our love started. Just a little melancholy."

Severus took her hand and laid it on his arm, "there are a lot of beautiful memories here; we will be back next year for sure because Albus can't replace me that quick and if this summer doesn't work for us we may be back for forever."

Hermione smiled and greeted the other professors as they entered the lounge. The meeting started as soon as everyone had their plates piled high. The first thing Albus did was let them know that Professor Cuthbert Binns was retiring and that they would be hiring a new History of Magic Professor. Then he went on to let them all know that next year Neville would be taking on all of the lower level Herbology classes and that Professor Sprout would be teaching 6 and 7th years along with a new Herbology class tied to Potion plants. This announcement really made Hermione's ears perk up and wondered if their was a way for her to take the new class. It was also announced that Hermione would be teaching 1 through 4th year's potions along with a class that was for potions for the every day that would concentrate on potions that a witch or wizard could brew at home for home use; things like headache potions, sober up and pepper up and a few other easy to brew potions. Severus was to take on the 5th through 7th year as well as one Advanced NEWT level potion that would be for students that were planning on continuing in something that works with advance potions. Hermione would be acting as an assistant to those classes.

After Albus finished the teachers all chatted and discussed summer plans. Most were surprised that Hermione and Severus were planning on spending the entire summer at the manor. Most figured that the two of them would go on a belated honeymoon or at least travel. But, like Hermione told them they were situated in France why travel when they had Paris in their back yard.

About an hour into the social hour Professor Sinistra started trying to put the moves on Severus. Hermione had 2 glasses of wine which was just enough for her to open up a little. After about the third time Sinistra put her hands on Severus back Hermione had more then enough.

Severus seeing the fire in Hermione's eyes just kind of laughed to himself and waited for the fireworks. Mia walked over to Severus and took his arm then she fired a look off to Aurora Sinistra; "Professor I understand that my husband has a fine back side but he is my husband."

Sinistra stuttered around a few seconds and then, "I don't know what you are talking about I have done nothing but stand here and talk with Severus and Septima." While Sinistra was congratulating her self on making Hermione look foolish; Hermione flicked her wand.

A few seconds later Sinistra found her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth every time she said something untruthful. And Hermione told her she would not remove the jinx until she apologized and kept her hands off Severus.

All the time Severus was enjoying himself, he knew his wife was capable of fighting her own battles. But, when Sinistra drew her wand and pointed it at Hermione that was the end of his enjoyment. He quickly stepped in, "Sinistra put that wand away this instant."

When Hermione realized that Sinistra had drawn her wand, she quickly drew hers.

Severus having enough by now went to _Accio _both wands of course Hermione knowing her husband didn't give him a chance to take hers. In the mean time Sinistra's was flying to him. This infuriated Sinistra and she went to Severus and started pounding on him.

Before the fight could go any further Albus stepped in and froze both Sinistra, Hermione and Severus then he made Hermione release the jinx on Sinistra and took the wand from Severus and gave the wand back. He then explained to Sinistra that Severus really did mean to take Hermione's wand also but that since she knew her husband, she had quickly stopped the spell.

When Severus was released from the spell, he hexed Albus with a full body bound curse; he was furious. "Albus Dumbledore I played your spy for to many years you will never ever do something like that to me again. I promise you by all that is magic that if you ever try something like that again I will kill you."

Dumbledore blanched, he knew Severus well enough to know that he was perfectly capable of carrying off the death threat. He also knew that he was slow enough and getting old enough that he might not be able to best the wizard.

After all of the excitement Hermione stomped off and had some private time with her mother and promised to spend at least one weekend with her. Minerva was planning on spending some of her time off with Albus in the Bahamas. Hermione told her that she didn't think it would be good for them to get together with Albus; Minerva agreed she knew that Severus and Dumbledore had more then one run in and today was the last straw. Even though Minerva loved Albus she loved her daughter more and knew that nothing could ever come out of her relationship with Albus.

By three Severus and Hermione were walking out of the gate at Hogwarts and a few minutes later they reappeared outside the manor with 2 quiet pops. Once again the two took down the extra wards they put up when they were not at residence and walked towards their front door.

As they got close to the door it opened and Hermione smiled at Echo. During the summer their favorite elf came home to Prince Manor. Hermione hated having elves but knew that their elves would be lost without them. Echo loved nothing more then doing for her and Severus; and Hermione was always nice to her and made sure she always said thank you.

Echo called another elf to take their bags and cloaks up to their room then led her Mistress and Master to the atrium where she had laid out a nice tea for them. Hermione loved the atrium and Echo knew that it was her favorite place; so Echo made sure that everything was perfect for Hermione.

After tea the couple strolled out to the herb garden they had planted during Ostara; it was starting to grow well and Hermione took the time to pull a few weeds. She was thrilled to see the roses beginning to bloom and the ducklings swimming in the stream that she had seen as eggs during their last visit.

The Monday after they arrived at the manor they flooed to the Ministry of Magic to present their new Cruciatus Curse potion to receive their patent. As far as they knew that was going to be the last day that had to leave the Manor.

The next three weeks were busy with potion experiments, long walks and just getting to know each other better. Hermione and Severus became even closer if that was possible, they found they had more in common then they realized. But, by the time the fifth week started they were both beginning to get a little stir crazy; on Tuesday Hermione couldn't take it any longer. "Severus if I don't get out and find someone else to talk to for a few hours I'm not going to be responsible for how I react!"

Considering that Severus felt the same way it didn't take much for him to agree with Hermione. The two of them changed into robes and flooed through to Diagon Alley; the two of them wondered the alley checking out shops and doing some shopping. As they made their way down the street Hermione saw Fred and George's shop and made a line straight for it. Severus sighed but knew that his wife was going to barge into the shop no matter what he said or did. So he slowly followed her into the shop to find her being hugged by both of the twins, who no matter how he tried he could not tell apart.

Both boys, as he thought of them, stuck out their hand to be shaken and welcomed him to their shop. George or at least that's what Hermione called him, was asking her a question about a potion they were brewing and soon Hermione was walking through a door at the back of the store. Since Severus didn't want to be stuck in the front of the store with Luna Lovegood who one of them had married he followed Hermione through the door.

Hermione was looking through their potion and the notes they had made; she made a couple of suggestions to them and they wrote them down. Severus looked over Mia's shoulder to see what they were trying to do and was amazed that they knew enough to come up with something like they had. If they had put half of their talent in potions to their classes they would have been top of their class.

Just as Hermione and Severus were walking out of the shop; Ginny Potter and her pain in the butt husband walked in the door. Of course this caused Hermione to stop and talk to the couple for another 15 minutes before Severus suggested they move on. While they were in London they stopped at the new Italian restaurant, Cesare that had been built after the war. According to the Weasley twins the food was amazing, and considering the way the Weasley males loved to eat they should know.

After dinner Hermione and Severus apparated back to the manor and took a walk; when they came back Hermione has a special treat for her husband; while Severus had been in lingerie shop that was across the street. Needless to say the two of them didn't get very much sleep that night.


	43. Chapter 43

Summer Part 2

Summer was less then 3 weeks from being over; Severus and Hermione had discovered that they needed to be around other people. They loved being able to escape to the Manor to recuperate but full time would drive them both over the edge.

Since Hermione hadn't seen Minerva since the end of term luncheon; the two of them decided to go to the McGonagall Keep, Brandidare, for a couple of days. Sunday afternoon before they were to leave Hermione was trying to decide if she should take nothing but robes or some muggle clothes also. She knew that her mother wore nothing but robes; but, she still liked her muggle jeans. As usual Severus wasn't much help he lived in black slacks and white shirts 95 of the time along with a robe. In the end Hermione took jeans and slacks along with several robes and dress robes.

Monday morning Hermione and Severus left Prince Manor around 10 and a few minutes later arrived at Brandidare's gates. Hermione was startled to find that she could walk right through the wards; but Severus was stuck outside. Once she took his hand he was able to also. Hermione teased Severus a little but knew that if they were to spend much time at the keep that he needed to have access.

Minerva meet them at the front door, she was smiling and couldn't wait to pull Hermione in to a hug. "I've missed you so much; I happy the two of you could spend a few days here at the keep."

Severus nodded to Minerva he was very close to her; he felt like she was the mother he never had. She had always treated him with nothing but respect and love and he really appreciated that. "Thank you for having us Minerva we have missed you."

Minerva knew that Severus had talked about not teaching any more; so she was anxious about that. Once everyone was seated and had tea Minerva finally asked the question she was so interested in. "So Severus have you decided to retire to your Manor and do nothing but research?"

"I think Mia and I have decided that we will continue with me teaching at least for the foreseeable future. While we love the time at the Manor by the end of the fifth week we were both beginning to need stimulation of other people."

"Oh thank Merlin! I just couldn't imagine not seeing the two of you every day. The castle would seem empty."

Hermione smiled at her mother, "I thought you would be happy with our plans. I'm hoping that with me taking the younger students this year that Severus will be able to do more research and will also be in a better mood."

Severus growled a little and then laughed, "You may just be right especially since I don't have to deal with first years."

Minerva also had some news for the two of them; "Albus is stepping down as head master, he hasn't been feeling well this summer and finally last week talked to the Board of Governors. I have been asked to step in as Headmistress. They have asked me to name an assistant to fill my place; I would like to suggest you Severus. Would you be interested in taking that position?"

Severus was startled, "You want me to be Assistant Headmaster? Minerva do you really think the Board would ok me?"

"Yes, I do I've talked to all but three of them and they all think you would be excellent. They know that you kept the lid on the death eaters during you tenure as Headmaster. With out you who knows what would have happened to our students?"

"I would like to think on this and discuss it with Mia, I think this is a decision that we should make together.'

Minerva smiled, "well I'll give you both one more thing to think on, Hermione I won't be able to take on Head of House duties for Gryffindor. Would you be interested in stepping into that role; and before you say anything it has been approved by the Board if you accept."

Hermione was floored she wasn't even on staff; she was just Severus's apprentice and because of that she was expected to teach. "Mother, I'm not staff, how can I be head of house?"

"We would like for you to become staff; you would be considered an actual Professor for 1st through 4th year Potions along with Head of House for Gryffindor. You would receive a reduced salary for your teaching but your full salary as Head of House. With Severus taking on assistant Head Master you will be totally responsible for 1st through 4th not an apprentice for those classes."

Mia looked at her husband, "Once again I think this is something that we need to discuss. I'm sure we can have an answer to you by the end of our visit."

Severus nodded, "Yes I think by the end of the visit we should have an answer for you. I just have one question how will the other teachers feel about Mia taking over head of house duties. And don't you think she is rather young for that responsibility?"

Minerva looked at her son-in-law, "Severus how long have you know Hermione? She has been an adult since she was 7 years old; she is more mature then half of the Professors we have on staff."

"I know that but I wonder about the other staff will say?"

"Well none of the other staff are Gryffindor and I want our own house covered with someone that knows them."

Hermione watched the two for a few minutes, "I have just one question at the present time I'm assistant Head of Slytherin because of my apprenticeship with Severus. Won't that cause problems; since I am still apprenticed to him?"

Minerva was shocked, "No, Severus is used to not having an assistant!"

"No mother I mean since I'm apprenticed I'm supposed to be under Severus's watch, he is my master and I'm wondering if this is a good idea. The Slytherin students are just starting to trust me; I just don't know if this is a good idea."

Minerva finally sighed, "Lets sleep on this and discuss it between the two of you and then we will make the decision."

Everyone agreed that is was better to think on this and then discuss it later. Minerva took Hermione and Severus up to their rooms so they could see where they were. Minerva had put them in the Master's room; she had never felt comfortable in that suite of rooms and since Hermione was now Lady McGonagall she thought it was appropriate.

The rest of the afternoon the threesome walked and visited different parts of the keep. Hermione learned that the keep was a working farm, which raised sheep and barley. It also had its own distillery which made some of the finest mead in the world. They distilled less then 10,000 bottle a year and were known all over the world.

Hermione also was given some of the family jewelry which she should have received at her 18th birthday. Minerva spent most of the evening telling stories of what the castle had been like when she was a child; and explained the old way of doing things. She also explained to Hermione and Severus about the way Hermione's inheritance would work.

Dinner was at 8:00 and by the time it was finished Hermione was exhausted; they had discussed so much that her head was spinning. Hermione finally decided she could not hold her head up and excused herself and went to bed.

Severus and Minerva had a glass of mead and discussed the assistant head duties for a while longer and also discussed what had been offered to Mia. "Minerva you know I love Mia with all my heart; but, I think you are putting too much on her this year. I know my wife she will take it all on without a thought to herself or her own needs. I saw her do this all through school; Potter, Weasley and their needs always came before her own."

"I know Severus, but I'm kind of stuck and I know Hermione would be excellent she cares and that in it's self is what makes her who and what she is. But, I want you to discuss this with her. The two of you need to make this decision just let her know I will stand by what ever she decides. I only want the two of you happy."

Severus, looked at his mother in law and stared into her eyes, finally he nodded his head. "I know you only want what is best, but I'm afraid your daughter is a true Gryffindor and will never think of herself first."

This caused Minerva to laugh, "Severus you said that like it was a curse. But, I'm sure to a dyed in the wool Slytherin it was."

Severus laughed and rose from his seat, "Minerva with that I will bid you good night!"

Minerva nodded to Severus and watched him head to his rooms. _She knew he loved her daughter with all of his heart. But, she wondered if he would ever really know the young lady he married. She truly would be a powerful witch and a power in the magical world when she learned her true place in it. Minerva just hoped she lived to see her daughter become what she was destined to be._


	44. Chapter 44

Start of Term

The week before they returned to Hogwarts was busy, both needed new robes and potion ingredients; but what they needed the most was time together. Hermione made sure that they spent every afternoon and evening in bed making love; she knew that when the school year started they would only have evenings together.

On Sunday evening they packed up the last of their items and got ready to move back to the castle. Echo was to leave in the morning and take their luggage with her and they would follow after breakfast.

Severus had a meeting scheduled with Minerva to go over changes that needed to be made to the castle. With the marriage law there had been a lot more marriages and also 5 and 6 years marrying and now pregnant.

Hermione was still stunned that Pureblood families were marrying their children to all one half blood or muggle family so they didn't have to deal with more than one family. The Parkinson's had married off Pansy to Dean Thomas and his younger sister married Pansy's cousin. It really seemed strange to Hermione the law was but at the same time not doing what the ministry wanted. The wonder of it was that half blood families were doing the same thing; they were finding a Pureblood family that they could get along with and marrying all of their children to relatives.

When Minerva had told her and Severus about it she was amazed. Kids as young as 15 and 16 were being married so families didn't have to deal with another family. Of course this meant that they were going to have toddlers running around the castle by the time these children graduated. The new law required that witches finished their 7th year. So many of the pureblood girls that normally at 16 when their betrothed had graduated they would have just dropped out of school; now they had to stay in school. Now they had to figure a way to keep small children safe in the castle.

The first day of school snuck up on Hermione before she could believe it. She had been helping Minerva and Severus transforming areas of the castle into family style apartments. Most had 6 bedrooms connected to a common area so that 6 couples would share a common area. A few also had a small extra little room off of the bedroom to act as a nursery room. Hermione was a little anxious to see what it would be like to have so many married couples in the school.

The biggest surprise happened the Sunday before school started. Hermione decided to enjoy a walk around the lake while it was quiet and no students were in the school. Just as she started out of the door she saw someone walking up from the gate. She stood for a few minutes in the shade near the door and was shocked when she saw Harry and Ginny walking towards her.

Hermione quickly walked towards the couple, "What are the two of you doing here? I didn't expect to see anyone till tomorrow. "

Harry and Ginny grinned then Harry spoke up, "You are looking at the DADA instructor!"

"What, you are kidding me right?"

"Nope, Minerva asked me two weeks ago and Ginny and I talked it over and decided it was the best offer I had."

"Oh, I'm so happy; we will be able to still see each other regularly!"

Hermione walked back to the castle with Harry and Ginny chatting about what they had been doing, as they reached the entered the castle Severus and Minerva meet them.

Minerva was thrilled, "Harry I am so glad you decided to accept the contract. I hope that you decide to stay with us. So Hermione what do you think of your surprise?"

Hermione smiled at her mother, "I love it I can't believe I'm going to still have Ginny and Harry to visit with; and we have Neville also.

Monday morning found all of the professors and apprentices in the staff room having a meeting. There was a lot of talk about the new quarters and how the married students would be treated. Harry was assigned to be the person that students had to check in and out with when married couples left for the weekend.

Hermione gave in and took over the responsibility of being head of House for Gryffindor even thought she wasn't happy about it. And she was also teaching 4 levels of Potions, a level of potions called Household potions and she was also doing her apprenticeship. She was wondering how she was going to keep up with all that there was to do. She hoped that she and Severus had some time for themselves. With him taking over Assistant Headmaster she had a feeling it was going to be a bad year.

Monday evening the students started trooping in. Hermione gasped when she realized how many of the upper year students were pregnant. Many were noticeably pregnant and Hermione wondered how they would be able to deal with so many babies in the school once again. She looked over at her mother who seemed to sharing some of the same thoughts she was. Minerva looked back and Hermione and gave her the look that meant what are we to do.

Severus groaned when he realized that almost all of the girls in his house that were 5th year or above were pregnant. Hermione reached under the table and squeezed his thigh. "You will manage Severus; at least they will be living in their own apartments. I hope that the ministry hurry and rethinks this. Fifteen is too young to be pregnant and a mother!"

Severus just shook his head; "I thought you were young at 18 this is terrible these children have no chance of having a career or a life of their own."

Most of the Professors agreed with Severus, it was a shame that so many of these children had no chance.

Tuesday morning classes started in earnest; Hermione's first class of the morning was the Gryffindor/Slytherin 1st years. She found that most of the Gryfifindor's respected her because she was their head of house but most of the Slytherin's didn't even though she was married to their head of House and had been the Assistant head of house last year. By the end of Tuesday Hermione felt like her head was going to explode. She couldn't wait to get to their quarters and take a headache potion and lie down for an hour. She couldn't remember a time she had been so tired or had such a nasty headache.

Severus came in just shortly after Hermione and lay down beside her and groaned. Hermione rolled over, "Head ache?"

"Yes", Hermione picked up her wand and summoned a bottle of headache potion.

"Here you go I've already had mine, I hope we can get rid of them before dinner tonight."

The two lay on the bed and soon were fast asleep; at 5:30 Severus woke up and woke Hermione up. They cleaned up and headed to the Great hall when both of them would have been much happier staying in their room and sleeping.

Rest of the week and the next week was pretty much a carbon copy of Tuesday. It wasn't until the third week that something changed. Hermione was teaching her Gryffindor/ Slytherin 1st year class. They were brewing a simple healing potion, nothing dangerous unless you added to many newt eggs. Hermione was walking among the desks as the class brewed the potion. She was stopping every once in a while to view a student's progress. Just before she moved to the next row she heard a hiss; and hurried and turned. Realizing that a caldron was about to explode she threw out her hands and cast a shielding spell; the spell was so strong that it knocked several of the students back.

Hermione hurriedly checked out the students and sent the two students that had exploded to Poppy. The caldron hadn't done any damage but she was afraid that she might have hurt them when she knocked them back with her spell.

The students all started talking at once, when she dismissed them. They were all talking about how Hermione had thrown the spell without her wand. Hermione started thinking of what she had done; she had not really thought about it, when she threw the spell. She just knew that she had to protect the students so did so. Just as Hermione gathered herself together to clean up the mess that the class room was in, Severus walked in.

"Hermione what in Merlin happened in here?"

Hermione slowly stood and told Severus about the class and how she had contained the exploding caldron. As she finished the explanation Severus's looked at her with a strange look. "Hermione have you ever done wandless magic in the past?"

"No Severus and I didn't know I could. Like most people I can of course light a candle or put one out without a little wand weathering."

"Hermione try doing a little something now maybe sending some of the mess to the sink?"

Hermione tried waving her hands and saying the spell and nothing happened. So she tried again trying to think the spell very hard and waved her hands towards the caldrons and amazingly they all flew to the sink and settle softly. Hermione gasped, very few people were able to do wandless magic, and she knew that Severus could do a lot of things without a wand but he was one of the few that she knew could.

Severus was very impressed, Hermione was doing something that only one in maybe 600 wizards could do and the last witch that he knew that had the power had been Rowena Ravenclaw. Severus watched as Hermione played a little more with her unknown power. _It seemed that the more she did the more sure she became. It seemed to be something natural with her. I've always known that Hermione was a very strong witch; but, this is beyond that. She is doing things that I and Albus still can't do and we are considered very strong. Harry can do some wandless but nothing like this. I wonder what other mysteries we are going to uncover._

Hermione I think that you should take your seat in the back so that we can let the 7th years in so we can hold their potion class. Hermione smiled and moved to the back of the room.

After Severus finished with his 7th year class, Hermione had her household brewing this class had become a very popular class. It seemed like every girl that had either been married recently or would be married soon wanted to take the class. They were going to learn how to brew simple potions for headaches, fevers, cleaning supplies and simple home remedies. Hermione had a full class and would be teaching this class two times a year.

That evening Hermione and Severus met with Minerva and talked about what Hermione found she could do. Albus also stopped in to join the conversation; it was decided to see just what Hermione could do so they moved down to the DADA class. They started with simple spells like she had done that morning and moved on to her and Severus dueling. By the time the four of them stopped Hermione discovered that she could do any of the spells that she had been doing with her wand with just thinking and moving her hands. Albus even took her wand and moved it to another room to make sure she wasn't just channeling her power through it.

The group was amazed; even Hermione couldn't believe what she could do. Albus was so amazed he actually gasped; "Hermione, I'm 139 years old and I've never seen what you have just done. I would have to say that you may just be the most powerful witch or wizard that I've ever seen."

Hermione was lost, "Albus you are kidding right? I mean I've seen you do a lot of wandless stuff and Severus also. I'm sure both of you can do this!"

"No Hermione I've never done what you have done, yes I can do a few things, open doors, levitate stuff, but I can't throw hexes, shields and duel without my wand. Neither can Severus; I don't even believe Voldermort could do what you just showed us."

Severus shook his head, "Nope I was in the Dark Lords inner circle and I saw a lot of amazing power but what you have shown us tonight is more than I've ever seen."

Hermione did still not believe but decided she would go along with it. "Well if you say so, but I'm exhausted would you all mind if Severus and I say good night and go back to our quarters?"

Everyone said good night and Hermione and Severus returned to their quarters. Hermione took a shower and when she came out she curled up in Severus's arms. "Severus do you truly think I'm doing anything that special?"

"Holy Merlin Mia how can you ask that? Have you seen Albus or Harry for that matter do anything like you did tonight?"

"I guess not but, I don't feel like it's that unique I've seen all of you do wandless. I think you are just trying to make me feel good."

"Mia I give up, I Love You, but it's time to go to sleep we both have early classes in the morning."


	45. Chapter 45

The next month flew by; Hermione's amazing powers became more and more apparent. She found that not only was she able to do wandless magic she was an excellent Legilimency and Occlumency.

By accident Severus discovered that when Hermione brewed her potions were much more potent than normal. Somehow she was able to infuse her magic into her potions; and she had a much stronger understanding of the potions. Hermione was really enjoying knowing just how something different would react in the brewing. She seemed to have a second sense if something would work or wouldn't. The potion to stop breast cancer that they had worked on for the last 6 months was the best break through. She just woke up one morning and new just what ingredient they needed and sure enough it was perfect.

The biggest problem was that she really had to concentrate not to let her magic touch her brewing. Otherwise a potion that she brewed might not work the same as if someone else brewed it. Hermione also found that she was more in tune to Severus's needs and that their love making was exquisite.

Hermione's changes weren't the only ones happening at Hogwarts. They had their first child born to a student in early October. One of Severus's Slytherin girls gave birth to a tiny little girl. So once again changes needed to be made. It was decided for the time being that mother's could bring their babies up to the point that they were crawling into classes with them; the exception being Potions, since children shouldn't be exposed to the chemicals used.

After the children started crawling and needing more supervision it was decided that a nursery would be set up; which would be overseen by house elves. If a student had their own elf with them it was up to them to decide how to care for the child.

Since Halloween fell on a Friday this year it was decided that they would cancel classes on Friday and enjoy a day of fun. All of the students that were eligible for Hogmeade visitation were to have the day to go to town. Those that weren't old enough were to have a party in the Great Hall starting just after lunch until dinner time. Then the upper levels were to have a dance after dinner that included a concert by one of the new up and coming wizarding bands. Many of the girls were just amazed that they had got the Brewmasters the lead singer was just dreamy and all of the girls were trying to figure out how to get their hands on him.

Severus had begged and pleaded with Minerva not to do this; he knew that he would have to spend the whole day either in Hogmeade supervising dunderheads or in the great hall and grounds supervising the youngest dunderheads. Needless to say by the time Friday of Halloween came around Severus was in a very foul mood and was taking points and assigning detentions at will.

Just as Hermione stepped out of the Great Hall from breakfast Severus caught a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw student kissing and took 20 house points and threatened them with detention before Hermione stepped in. "Professor Snape may I interrupt you for a moment?"

Severus sneered and the students got lost before they could get detention also, "Yes Professor Snape what is it that you need?"

Hermione smiled, "I just wanted to tell my wonderful husband good morning and that I would be going on the Hogsmeade trip with him."

Severus looked around and gave her an evil leer, "Hmmmm, maybe this trip isn't so bad especially if I can get my witch in a dark alley." Severus actually smiled at Mia, "I love you Mrs. Snape, thank you for putting up with my foul mood."

"Severus I know you are this way because you truly care about the students. You don't want any more having children then already are. But, we can't do anything to stop what is already happening; let's try to let them have fun while they are still in school."

Severus looked at his wife and truly realized just how lucky he was, "Mia I know that life hasn't been fair for you. And I know you want these children to have a better childhood then you did. But, we are responsible for their well being and I'm sure we would be at fault if one of these dunderheads that's not married ended up with child."

"I don't know that I've had that bad of a childhood, the war was awful but the rest of my childhood was pretty good. And I've ended up with a wonderful husband that wants for me to finish my apprenticeship and any other education I want. Considering what I'm seeing with most of those forced to marry because of the law I'm extremely lucky."

Severus took Hermione's arm and led her to the dungeons. Once they entered their rooms he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I Love You Mia, I don't know how I was so lucky to be with you. I know I made you miserable when we first started this; but, you are my life and I only want you happy!"

Hermione was crying by the time Severus finished, "I Love You, you make me complete; I don't know how we were so blessed but thank Merlin we were. I can't imagine being married to anyone else. Can you really imagine what my life would be like if I had married Ron?"

Severus groaned, "You would have killed him the first week of your marriage. You are and were too smart to be married to such a dunderhead. I can't imagine you trying to talk to him about a potion or one of your off the wall tangents that lead to some wonderful discovery."

Hermione started laughing, "So I go on off the wall tangents do I? Have you ever listened to yourself when you are trying to figure something out?" Hermione continued to laugh even though by now Severus was glaring at her.

"I have you know I do not go on off the wall tangents, I calmly work towards the answer to problems." Severus was trying to sound controlled and in the know through all of this including even more gasping and laughing from Hermione.

"Oh enough Severus I am going to pee my pants if you don't stop, you are just so funny. I love you and your try at being more controlled then I am. You know I can see right through you!"

Severus groaned again and then pulled his witch into his arms. "I Love you and your right I need to let the children have a little fun, Merlin knows they have to grow up way to fast.

Halloween night was an exercise in futility; Severus spent most of the evening trying to roust students out of the bushes and hidey holes around the castle. By 1:00 a.m. he was ready to throw his hands up in the air. He had taken 500 or more points and he was still finding students in dark spots around the castle. At 2:00 he gave up and decided that he would let them couple! If they were that insistent to copulate let them. He went home to Hermione.


	46. Chapter 46

NEWS!

The Sunday after Halloween found Hermione with a throbbing headache. No matter what she did it wouldn't go away. Finally by late evening she gave into the pain and the sick stomach and went to bed hoping to sleep it off.

Around 2 in the morning Severus woke up to find Hermione curled against him and heat radiating off of her in waves. She' was so hot that her skin felt like it was burning his hand when he got close to her.

Immediately he grabbed Hermione up and flooed her to the Infirmary; yelling for Poppy as he stepped out of the floo. Poppy quickly did a diagnostic spell on Hermione and realized that she had Wizard pox; a disease very like chicken pox in muggles. But, it normally only affected young witches and wizards they got it as little children and then had a life time immunity. In Hermione's case she had never been exposed to it so it was making her extremely ill.

For 4 days Hermione struggled with extreme temperature and a nasty rash that caused her to itch even when she was out of her mind with the fever. Poppy kept putting potion after potion down Mia's throat; and forcing cold water down her throat and on the 5th day Severus noticed that she seemed just a little cooler. By the end of the 5th day Poppy even said that the fever was coming down; and that she thought they had got through the worse of it.

By Sunday Hermione was finally awake and able to take a sip of broth or a little water with help; and by Monday she was sitting up in bed. Severus had never left her side from the time he strode into the infirmary; till she was sitting up on Monday morning taking her first drink without help. Monday morning he returned to his class to teach but continued to check on her regularly throughout the day.

Hermione was worried about Severus he was exhausted but wouldn't let anyone cover his classes. She was worried he was going to end up sick himself. She knew that as sick as she had been that she wouldn't be able to care for him if he got down. So at noon on Tuesday when he came in to have lunch with her she slipped just a touch of dreamless sleep potion into his tea. Not enough to be able to taste but enough that with his exhaustion he would fall asleep. By the time he had almost finished his sandwich he couldn't hold his eyes open; and in a few minutes Poppy levitated him into a bed next to Hermione.

The next week Hermione and Severus napped most afternoons after classes were over; had dinner in the great hall and then returned to their quarters to sleep again. By the end of that week both were feeling better; Severus had caught up on his missed sleep and Hermione was over her sickness. Hermione was teaching the younger dunderheads as they both called them. Hermione had a Longbottom clone in her first yr Gryffindor /Slytherin potions class; she spent more time making sure he didn't kill anyone then she did teaching the class. The more she taught the more she appreciated how Severus had kept them all in line and how much he had taught them. She did enjoy teaching the upper levels especially her household potions class.

Day dreaming a little Hermione thought._ I wonder what these students will remember about my teaching of them. Will I make as much of an impression on them that Severus did on me? Will I teach the students on my Household Potions class to be able to brew basic potions for their use? Things like _

_headache potions, cleaning potion and other potions that the common house wife needs to have. Hermione continued to think while watching the students brew and wondered where many of the student's lives would lead._

November came in with a terrible snow storm and the snow continued for the next 15 days. Hermione had been fighting an upset stomach for the last couple of weeks. At first she would wake up not feeling well but would be fine rest of the day. But, for the last 2 days it's been more continuous; she couldn't stand the smell of food and she was light headed. So on a Friday after her last class she walked into the infirmary to talk with Poppy; she really thought it was probably something to do with the wizard pox.

Hermione called for Poppy as she walked into the infirmary; "Poppy are you here?"

"Hermione, how are you; are you feeling ok, I've only seen you once since you were sick."

"That's why I came up Poppy; I'm still having some problem with an upset stomach. I'm not sure if it's something doing with the pox or what?"

Poppy took Hermione into the room that was used for Professors; and did a quick exam on Hermione. "Oh dear, Hermione I'm so sorry! I never thought about all the potions I gave you when you were sick. I just automatically thought Severus would know."

"Poppy what in the world are you talking about? What about all the potions?"

"Hermione you are pregnant, you're not sick!"

"What! I can't be pregnant I never miss my potion I use it every month!"

"The potions and the amount of potions I gave you while you were sick counteracted the birth potion."

"Oh dear! Oh no! How in the world am I going to be able to tell Severus we are going to have a baby?" Just as Hermione finished that she looked up. There standing in the door was no other then her husband.

"Hermione are you really pregnant?"

Hermione looked at Severus with sad eyes, "Yes, Poppy said the potions I took when I had the pox messed up the potion and we are going to have a baby."

Severus quickly stepped up to Hermione, "I love you Mia, and I will love our child. I know we didn't expect to have a child until you were through with your apprenticeship but we are going to; and we will get through this just like we have the marriage law."

"Severus I love you too, and I know we will love our child. I know that you didn't want to have one yet but I guess it was the God's way of telling us it was time."

Poppy finally spoke up, "Severus I feel like this is my fault. I didn't think about it. With you so accomplished with potions I guess I just thought you would be aware of it."

"Poppy don't you think that, it's not your fault; I should have known." Severus said.

"Severus is right Poppy it's not your fault we should have both known. We both are very knowledgeable in potions and know this. We just didn't think or maybe we didn't want to think. Who knows what the right answer is. We only had one more year before I had to have a child any way. We will just have him or her a little earlier than planned and if it takes an extra year for my potion Mistress certificate it does.

"Poppy I'm going to take my wife down to our quarters. I'll make sure that she eats a good meal and takes a vitamin potion before she goes to bed tonight."

Poppy looked at her two favorite people in the whole world, "Ok you two, Hermione I have a couple books on pregnancy I'll floo through to you tomorrow. I wish you both love and happiness."

Hermione hugged Poppy and walked to the floo with Severus to return to their quarters.


	47. Chapter 47

November ran into December, Hermione had settled into both her teaching and her stint as Head of House for Gryffindor. The only trouble she had was occasionally forgetting that she shouldn't be around certain potions ingredients. Several times Severus had to remind her she couldn't brew certain potions; but, she got more used to it as her tummy started rounding and she had the constant reminder.

The first week of December Hermione and Severus left Hogwarts and headed to Paris for a Potion Conference. Hermione was to give a speech regarding her creation of the potion for the Cruciatus Curse. She was also going to give a talk on the use of charms on potions. As her wandless and other powers continued to get stronger she found she wanted to do more and more with charmed potions. It was a newer field and one that she thought might just help find a cure for more diseases then just potions.

So early on December 3rd Severus and Hermione stepped through the floo into the Grand Hotel where the conference was to take place. They checked into the hotel and then walked up the stairs to their room. Once settled they decided to go down to the conference room and check in then they had planned to spend some time site seeing until 7:00 when the conference kicked off with dinner. Alas, that wasn't going to happen, as soon as they went down to check in they had several Potion Masters asking to talk to both of them. Severus was well known and respected and Hermione even though she still had a year and ½ to go on her apprenticeship was getting known. Add to the fact that she had managed to create a potion that many had tried to for years; and she was just an apprentice it made her even more interesting.

The masters quickly moved to Severus as soon as he walked up to sign in, shaking his hand and asking him to introduce them. Hermione was in fitted traveling robes and wore her apprenticeship patch so they all figured out who she was. Severus was polite but not to friendly as he introduced them. "Gentleman this is my wife and apprentice Lady McGonagall." All of the men quickly bowed and then kissed her hand then looked at Severus kind of funny. Finally one of them spoke up, I'm sorry but I thought you said wife and apprentice why not Madame Snape?"

Hermione smiled and then explained, "I am Madame Snape but my Master likes to surprise people with my formal title to keep them observant. I inherited my title from my mother, and if we have a daughter at 18 she will inherit the title from me; our title is Maternal instead of Paternal as most are."

The gentlemen all smiled and welcomed her to the conference, finally the Paris spokesperson decided to say what all were thinking. "We are amazed that one so young and just in her second year of an apprenticeship has developed the potions that you have. I'm surprised that Severus has not tried to fast track your Masters! I know if you were my apprentice I would be trying to."

Hermione just kind of stuttered for a few moments not knowing that if could even been done then quickly spoke up, "I'm sure that Severus is just trying to make sure I have the most knowledge possible. And even if I do get my Masters I'll be staying at Hogwarts working and researching so I'm not in any great hurry."

Several of the Masters gasped, "Not in a hurry and staying at Hogwarts several said together. But, you could choose any place in the world to work, why stay there?"

"Well it's where I live when I'm not at the Manor, it's where my husband and I both work. Why wouldn't I stay at Hogwarts, I can't imagine leaving my husband there while I lived someplace else!"

The Paris contact once again stuttered, "But, you are so brilliant you must continue at a place that can stretch your mind and lead to more and exciting potions. You should not be buried in a school!" All of the rest of the Masters surrounding them seemed to agree.

Severus finally was getting angry, "Gentleman my wife told you Hogwarts is our home when we aren't at the Manor. Whether you agree with the marriage law that is in effect in Great Britain or not we are married and my wife will be with me. We are both very content with the amount of time we have availed to us to practice our craft. We also enjoy the time spent teaching young minds our love of potions. Now if you will excuse us we had planned to spend the afternoon site seeing."

Severus took Hermione's arm and practically dragged her out of the room and out the door of the hotel. Once they were away he slowed down and apologized to Hermione, "I'm sorry you had to put up with those dunderheads!"

Hermione laughed, "Dunderheads? I thought you reserved that for the young minds we teach." Before Hermione could stop the laughter just flowed out of her mouth. "I'm sorry Severus but you have to admit it's very funny, I couldn't believe that you gave a speech about teaching young minds our love of potions." And once again Hermione started giggling so hard that tears were running down her face.

Severus hummphed and then started laughing seeing Hermione so tickled. "Well it got us out of their and shut up their mouths!"

Hermione put her hand through Severus's arm and smiled up at him, "Very true dear husband very true."

The two of them strolled around Paris for several hours stopping once to have lunch on the banks of the river enjoying the quiet and the boats moving about. At 5:30 they returned to their room freshened up and changed into dress robes so that they could attend the opening banquet.

That night they enjoyed their meal and the company they were with; Hermione met several gentlemen and their wives that Severus was on friendly terms with. Hermione was more interested in talking with the husbands then the wives. And a few of the wives weren't too happy with the fact that their husbands were paying more attention to her then they were to them. But, they did admit that she could talk with them about potions and ingredients that they had no wish to know anything about. The youngest wife asked Hermione to "Why don't you accompany us shopping tomorrow. I know you have to be like us and hate to be confined to your room while your husband attends the conference."

Hermione looked like she was in shock. "I will be attending the conference for that matter I'm giving one of the lectures tomorrow afternoon!"

The wife flushed, "I'm sorry I didn't realize that you were involved with the conference I just assumed you were like most of the wives and here to support your husband."

Hermione realized now why several of the wives had been rather rude to her. "No I'm sorry I just took it for granted that all of you knew. I'm not only Severus's wife I'm also his Apprentice. I am very much a part of the conference; I will be giving a lecture on the use of charms in potions and also will be along with Severus discussing our discovery of a potion to counter act the effects of the Cruciatus Curse."

"Oh I'm so sorry, I truly didn't realize I thought you were just better versed in your husband's potion field I thought maybe you worked in his store or something similar."

Hermione smiled at the young lady, she felt so much older than the girl who had to be at least 5 or 6 years older than her. "No we are both Professor's and Head's of House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we also teach Potions."

The girl smiled at Hermione, "I am truly sorry, but if you would like to get away we will be shopping most days."

Hermione smiled at her again, "I think I'll be rather busy but thank you for asking."

After the party Hermione and Severus returned to their room, "Hermione what was going on with you and the youngest wife?"

"She thought I was just a wife, she didn't realize that I an apprentice. I think she thought at first that I was trying to get the other husbands interested in me. When she realized I was part of the conference she asked me to join them shopping."

Severus smirked, "So she thought you were after her husband did she?"

Hermione knew that look well, "Hmmmmm maybe she did but I would much rather have my own, I'm sure those old men would not have any idea how to please me the way you do."

Severus laughed, "My dear wife why do I think that you like your old man of a husband."

Hermione just laughed and settled into the bed and enjoyed her husband immensely.


	48. Chapter 48

The next day Hermione gave her first lecture to the conference; she and Severus talked about the potion that cured the Cruciatus Curse. They explained how they went about developing the potion and about the effects that it stopped. They took many questions and gave tons of answers; when the lecture was over one of the masters that Hermione would be setting in front of for her Mistress License suggested that Hermione might be ready to sit for the board now.

Severus looked at the master and was surprised at him, "I know Lady McGonagall is very advanced but she has yet to work with many of the ingredients that she needs to. I would never suggest that she sits for her boards until she is completely ready. I think you get ahead of yourself Master Jameson."

Hermione watched Severus and the master talk, "I have to agree with Severus I am not nearly ready to set my Boards. I've barely touched the surface of what I need to be a Potion Mistress."

Hermione and Severus left the Mater standing and returned to their room for a break and to see about lunch. When they got to the room Hermione was still upset. "I can't believe that man could say something like that. I've not done nearly enough brewing and I've only helped invent one cure; what does he want me to do fail?"

Severus laughed at his wife; she was so beautiful when she was angry. "Mia, I love you especially when you are ready to bite someone's head off! It always amazes me how you get right to the point and can still be so angry. You are an amazing woman. Most would be thrilled to be asked to sit their board early, but you know that you're not ready."

"Oh course I know I'm not ready, I'm not stupid. There is a reason it takes 3 years of intense study and at least 2 invented potions; it's so only the best get their Mastery."

Severus smiled at his wife; "You will be among the best if not the best in the UK. You amaze me with your thoughts and knowledge of ingredients. And I love you so much that it hurts some days."

Hermione looked at her husband, "I love you Severus, more than life it's self."

Soon the two of them were kissing with the passion that had seemed to be there from their first kiss. The next thing they knew both were laying in bed making sweet love to each other. Needless to say they didn't make it to lunch nor did they make it to the late afternoon lecture. They did make it to dinner that night.

Hermione did make it to her lecture the next morning. She did a two hour lecture on the use of charms on potions and some of the advancements that she had made; including time release medication. She brought case studies from St. Mungo on the use of the long terms benefits of time release for pain medications as well as some of the medications for people suffering from mental health problems.

By the time her lecture was over Hermione had people lining up to ask more questions and ask questions about other things she had thought about using the charms on. Three of the researchers asked her to join them for lunch. Severus and the three researches spent lunch and most of the afternoon talking about different things they had all tried and some of the things that had worked and 

some that hadn't. By the time dinner came they had made arrangements to keep in touch and work together on a few different projects.

Monday was the last day of the conference; Severus had a lecture on growing your own ingredients and attended the closing that afternoon. By 3:00 that afternoon they apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts. Hermione was glad to be home; she was tired of sleeping in a bed she wasn't used to and more importantly she was ready to be back teaching her students. Tuesday morning bright and early Hermione; was in the Potion classroom getting ready to teach her first year Slytherin and Gryffindor potions class.

As had happened every brewing class for this year with this class once again her Neville brew alike; melted a caldron and this time managed to send 3 of his class mates to the infirmary. Hermione had saved it from being the whole class but she still had four students with boils all over them. The Neville brew alike was covered in boils and the other three students had at least some boils.

As soon as the class cleared out of the room Hermione dropped into her chair and took a deep breath. It seemed like her Neville did ever more damage than the real Neville managed. It worried her that she couldn't seem to keep him from hurting himself and other students.

Hermione had a free period next so she finally got up and walked up to the infirmary to check on the students. When she got to the infirmary, Severus was already there checking on the students. "Severus how did you know?"

"I didn't I was up to talk to Poppy about our next appointment when the students came in. I take it your Neville did this?"

"Yess and I don't know what to do! He has to take potions till Owls; and to be honest I don't know if he will make it to that time or if any of us will make it."

Severus started laughing, "He will get better and in the mean time I think you should pair him up with whoever is your best student. Hopefully if your best student works with him he will start to be able to brew without blowing up the whole class."

Hermione checked on the students and then went back to the class room. She gathered up the viles that had been turned in and went to the office to grade. Severus had a class the next period and she wanted to get some brewing done for Poppy that afternoon.

The rest of the term went much better by making her Neville brew alike help her best student and by the time winter break came Hermione had managed to have no more explosions.

With her pregnancy progressing in an easy manner; Hermione was looking forward to having the winter break off to relax and enjoy time with her husband. The baby was due the last of July so Hermione was glad that she had a nice long break now and would have a few weeks to get back in shape after the delivery.

On Friday the last day of class Hermione was sitting in her office when a knock came to her door; "Enter."

Hermione looked up as the door opened; she was surprised to see one of her Gryffindor's standing in front of her. "Mr. Dunley what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I'm sorry professor but I wondered if I could change my mind and spend the winter break here at the castle instead of going home? "

Hermione knew that his mother had recently remarried after having been widowed during the war; "Why would you want to do that Mr. Dunley I thought you just got a new father and new brother and sister?"

"Well," He scooted his feet, "Ummm well ummmm I'm just not comfortable with the changes at the house. I mean ummm I like my new little brother and sister but, my new dad is very different then my real dad."

"Mr. Dunley I'm sure he is but I'm sure he wants to get to know you and try to be a friend to you. I'm sure he doesn't expect to replace your father just to help you grow into a good man. Don't you think it would be better to go home and try to get to know him and find out more about him than to stay here at school and not get to know the person that might be a really great guy?"

"But, he has two kids already why would he want me there also? I'm just some other guy's kid he won't want me around."

"He would want you around because you are a part of your mother and if he married her he must love her. Since he loves her he will want to make you a part of the family and I'm sure he wants to learn to love you too."

The students watched Hermione and thought about what she just said. "Do you really believe that Professor?"

"Yes I do I know if I married someone and they had children and would want to be sure that those children were as happy as my own. I would want them to become my children also!"

Mr. Dunley stood up, "Thank you Professor Snape I really appreciate you taking the time to talk with me."

"Do I need to make arrangements for you to stay or will you be going home on Saturday?"

"I'll be going home thank you Professor."

Hermione sighed as the student left her office; she never knew that being a teacher meant you had to be a counselor, surrogate mom, best friend and of course a confidant. Hermione was so happy that tomorrow the students would be all going home; all she had to get through tonight was the end of term feast.


	49. Chapter 49

Saturday morning found Hermione in Gryffindor tower making sure the first and second years were managing to pack up what they needed to take home. She also wanted them in the Great Hall for breakfast so they wouldn't be starved on the train going back to London.

By 9:30 she had the 1st years all packed and their bags and pets waiting to go to the train, the 2nd years were for the most part packed and on their way to the Great Hall. Hermione followed a 3rd year out of the portrait hole and headed towards the Great Hall; she was so hungry, the baby seemed to be making her hungry all the time.

Hermione sat down beside Severus, "Do you have your cubs all packed up Madame Snape?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes, the 1st years are packed and the 2nd year only had 2 more students and they were waiting for their older brothers and sisters. So my cubs are all packed and ready to go home; now are your Snakes as organized? Or will you need to go back and threaten to hex them to be ready?"

"My Slytherin are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves."

"Oh yes, they call for their house elf's and have them pack for them!"

"Like I said they are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves; they know how to get someone else to do it for them." Severus sneered at Hermione's laugh!

"Yep they do know how to do that! Call the house elves in and let them do all the work! I guess we know why Gryffindor is in the house cup lead."

Of course this got to Severus, "Just remember that we are together for the next three weeks without dunderheads around us; and I am the head of Slytherin."

"Oh, is that right; for some reason I think I'm head of Gryffindor and that my house right now is up almost 100 points on your Slytherins."

Hermione and Severus had spent the whole first part of the year teasing each other about their houses. They truly did love each other but they were both highly competitive so this gave them an outlet on their competitiveness! They continually snipped at each other about their houses all the time and at any one time had as many as 3 bets going at one time over something to do with their houses.

Breakfast finished Hermione and Severus went to the hall and started sending students to the carriages; the train would be arriving shortly and all the students needed to be on the train by 11:30 to start for London. They worked until shortly after 11 when they looked around and realized that all of the students and their baggage were gone. The entrance hall was very quiet, just the two of them and a few of the ghosts.

Hermione took a deep breath and sighed, "They are gone!"

"Well most of them are gone, I have one Slytherin left and I believe we have one or two Ravenclaw and a couple of Hufflepuffs."

"I have none staying this Christmas, I thought I would have Mr. Dunley but he decided to go home after we had a talk. I'm really looking forward to an almost empty castle."

"So am I and it will mean you can get off of your feet and rest for a few weeks?"

"Well except I've still got almost all of my Christmas shopping to do so I do need to go into Diagon Alley in the next week."

"Can't you just Owl order your gifts? I really don't want you in an unsafe situation; there are still Death Eaters out and about. I just don't feel it's safe for you to be out shopping."

"Severus there will always be Death Eaters still on the move; all we can do is be alert and live our lives."

Severus sighed and led his wife towards their quarters. "I realize that it's possible we will never catch all of them; but I'm still worried look what Draco did."

By this time Hermione's temper was starting to escalate, "Severus I realize you are worried, but I fought in the war and survived. I will be with Ginny, and Luna; Harry and Ron will be in Diagon Alley also and if you want you can be there and other then the first hour or so while I hunt for your present you can stay with me if you want to."

Severus realizing that he was going to be kicked out of his bed if he didn't give in finally gave in. "Fine I will allow you an hour or so on your own to do your shopping that you want to keep hidden if you make sure the Weasley boy and Harry stays with you. Then I'll join you and Mrs. Potter and Ms. Lovegood while you do rest of your shopping."

The couple settled onto their couch and spent rest of the day reading and talking with each other.


	50. Chapter 50

I'm sorry I'm slowing down on this story. I have much more I want to write and will try to find more time to write in the coming weeks. I also have another plot bunny trying to run rampart in my brain and it's causing some problems. For that reason I want to finish this as quick as possible.

I also want to thank all of my wonderful readers and reviewers you make it possible for me to enjoy my writing so much. Love and hugs to each and everyone of you.

The Christmas break was wonderful for Hermione and Severus; they worked on brewing and experiments late most nights and then slept in till late morning. They never made it to breakfast the entire break. Minerva didn't say much to them the few days she was in the castle she knew they were going to spend the entire holiday working on a couple of new potions.

The first three days of break they completed their testing on a new blood replenisher, that had a much longer shelf life and it took less to do more. This potion could stay on the shelf for a full year without going bad where the other only lasted about 3 weeks; it also only required 2 or 3 drops to equal a whole bottle of the older replenisher. So like in the war a person could carry 2 little bottles and save many many people where it used to be 2 little bottles would only save 2 people at most.

Hermione and Severus went to see Poppy for Hermione's monthly check up. According to Poppy everything was going perfect she even offered to tell them what their little one would be. But, they decided to not find out for the present time. Minerva was with them for the visit with Poppy; she couldn't wait to meet her new grandchild and would have loved to have known if the baby was going to be a boy or girl, but she did respect the wishes of Severus and Hermione.

Minerva left right after the prenatal visit to meet Albus at his Jamaican hideaway. She was taking the week before Christmas off and then coming back to celebrate with Hermione and Severus and then they would head to the Manor for the week after Christmas.

The break sped by, Hermione was amazed that Christmas came so quickly. She did manage to get her shopping done but it was a close call. She finished up her last gift on the Christmas Eve day. Since Hermione had always spent Christmas with the Weasley's and wasn't welcome there anymore; they decided to ask Neville, Hanna, Luna, Harry and Ginny to spend the day at Hogwarts. Hermione owled everyone and was surprised how quickly they responded.

Christmas morning Hermione and Severus enjoyed opening their presents for each other sitting in their bed. Then they got up and had breakfast in the Great hall with everyone that had remained in the castle. When they arrived at the Great Hall they were surprised to see that Luna was already there. Hermione greeted Luna with a hug; they had become really close friends after the war. Luna didn't let anyone decide who she could like and she had stayed friends with Hermione even when Ginny and Ron were against her when she first got married. The two girls chatted through breakfast; and then went after the presents that were still down in dungeon.

The girls carried the presents up to the teachers' lounge where they decided to share presents and have a small party. By the time Hermione and Luna returned Harry and Ginny had joined the teachers for their small party. The house elves had made sure there were a lot of finger food and a ton of Christmas goodies like treckle fudge. Hermione greeted Harry and Ginny then went over to share the couch with Severus and Minerva. The group spent the morning visiting with everyone. Hermione, Ginny and Luna along with Hannah ended up in a corner of the lounge laughing with each other.

Hannah looked up and started laughing, "Hermione you are terrible your husband would hex you if he knew you just said that."

Hermione laughed even harder, "Your right he would but it's the truth he's awesome in bed."

Ginny then started laughing, "Ok just how big is he this long (holding her hands about 4 inches apart), or this big (holding her hands about 6 inches apart or is he this big (holding her hands about 10 inches apart)?"

Hermione really started laughing now and said; "The last one and nice and round also."

Hannah, Ginny and Luna totally lost it at this and were actually rolling on the floor. Hermione spoke up again, "Ok you three how big are your guys?"

Ginny spoke up, "Harry would be described as a little above average, but he sure wouldn't meet up with what you described!"

Luna laughed, "Well you all know about Ron I'm sure!"

Ginny laughed, "Unfortunately growing up with a house full of boys I've seen more then I want to of all of them! I would rather not know!"

Hannah started blushing, "You guys are terrible and I'm not answering any of you! You would get me in so much trouble if Neville heard this!"

Hermione just started laughing harder, "Hannah you have to start spending more time with the three of us! You need to let your hair down!"

About that time Severus looked over at Harry and Neville, "I really wonder what our witches are talking about? They seem to be having way to much fun."

Harry looked over at the girls and realized how red Luna and Hannah were and had a good feeling he knew what it was about. "I have a feeling I know what it's about and if it is we don't want to know!"

Neville got rather red thinking about what they might be talking about, especially after remembering what the girls talked about when they were in the common room. "Oh, they wouldn't? Would they?"

Severus looked at the two younger men, "Just what are you talking about?"

Harry grinned a little, "Ummm well, ummm if I had to make a bet about us and our ummm love life."

"What!" Severus couldn't believe Hermione would ever do anything like that, "Surely not I can't imagine Hermione even thinking about talking like that."

Harry just laughed, "I could be wrong, but, the only way we will know for sure is to ask them when we get them home."

Severus was a very unhappy wizard when he looked back at the 4 witches. Thinking to himself, _Hermione better not be talking about our love life. She's too private of a person to do that. I can't _

_imagine her doing anything like that. If she did I'm going to wring her neck! Surely, she's smarter than that?_

Mean while Hermione had seen Severus scowling and knew she wouldn't dare admit to him what they had been talking about. "I think we need to join our husbands and don't one of you admit what we talked about."

They all agreed and went back to join their husbands; who watched their witches join them. Severus moved over so that Hermione had room to sit down on the couch, and put his arm around her as she sat down.

Minerva and the visitors left shortly before lunch and Hermione and Severus went to the Great hall for lunch even though neither was hungry. With lunch over they returned to their room and settled in for the afternoon.

"Hermione what were you and your friends discussing this morning when you were laughing so hard?"

"Oh just this and that, nothing all that interesting; mostly just talking about stuff that was going on at the Weasley's."

"You seemed to be laughing awfully hard to be talking about nothing."

"Well we were laughing about Fred and George and also about some of Ron's stumble bumbling."

Hermione was so happy that Severus didn't ask any more after that. She was afraid that he would catch her in the lie about what they had talked about. She would be so embarrassed if he found out what they had been talking about.

The rest of the afternoon Hermione worked on some Arithmancy formula's for a new potion they were trying to brew. By 6:00 when it was time for dinner she had came up with a couple of different formulas that she wanted to try.

When they arrived at the Great Hall there was one small round table set for the meal. It included three professors and 4 students. The meal was rather subdued, the students were afraid of Severus and even with Hermione there they didn't feel comfortable with doing more than staring at their plates.

After dinner Hermione and Severus returned to their private lab and started doing some brewing on the new potion they were working on.

The day after Christmas, Hermione and Severus apparated to the Manor; where they would spend the rest of the holiday.

Hermione started through the house making sure the elves had done what needed done before she even took time to take her cloak off. She wanted to make sure they had food and had cleaned up the dust and aired out the house. She loved the Manor in a way she never knew you could love a house. She knew the elves would have everything perfect but she still wanted to check. When she finished she called to the elves and thanked them. "I just want to tell you both how wonderful everything looks thank you so much for taking care of our home for us."

Both elves squeaked their thanks, "Thank you so much Mrs. We so proud to serve you; we love the manor and love making you and master happy."

Hermione truly did love the Manor and the elves, she thought of them as her family; she asked after each of the elves and gave them the gifts she had bought them for Christmas. They were all free elves; they had chosen to serve Severus and in return her. So she made sure to treat them as free and respect them.

By evening Hermione and Severus had settled into the manor and felt like they had come home. They were invited to several New Years parties but had declined all of them. They were going to bring the New Year in; within the love and comforting arms of their home. Neither wanted to leave their Manor until forced by their commitments to Hogwarts; with the start of the winter term and the demands of their teaching.


	51. Chapter 51

Start of term was busy like always, with first years settling back in after being home with their parents; upper class students meeting back up with boyfriends and girlfriends after being apart for close to a month. Severus spent the first 3 weeks of the term running lustful teenagers out of dark corners and darker still rooms. The astronomy class room was a favorite place and seemed to call to the students; it never failed that he managed to take several points from all of the houses every night due to that one room.

The start of term also found Hermione starting to show just slightly, her breast were fuller and sore most of the time. Her abdomen was hard and slightly rounded where the baby was beginning to make its present known. But, mostly she was just tired; it seemed like heaven on earth would be to sleep at least 4 extra hours a day.

By the end of January all Hermione could think of at the end of the day were going to her and Severus's quarters and curling up on the couch with her feet up. She was taking naps every afternoon as soon as she finished her last class of the afternoon she went to their quarters and took a nap. Some days she slept until Severus came in and woke her up to head for dinner.

Minerva and Severus both tried talking Hermione into not teaching; that Severus could take over all the classes again. But, Hermione as always was to hard headed; she did agree to let Severus do all of the brewing classes and she took on all of the lectures. There teaching styles were very similar so it didn't really matter which supervised and lectured it was the same.

Albus never could get over how similar the two taught; he always thought that Hermione would cuddle her students and instead she was her snarky husband reincarnated. But, she did have the respect of her students and they knew that they could come to her about anything. Her class room persona did not come through once she was out of the potion class room. That was where Hermione excelled her House knew that she was always there for them. No matter what she would take the time to make sure that they were ok and that she would care for them.

So as January moved to February Hermione started to feel better; her pregnancy had been an easy one other then the exhaustion of her early pregnancy. She was now to the point that everyone could tell she was expecting. Severus and Hermione had been to Madame Malkin's for new robes the beginnings of the month since her robe were no longer able to be stretched to fit. Hermione refused to get more than five sets since she just needed enough to be able to teach.

Valentine's Day was quickly approaching and with it a large Ministry function that Severus had to attend since he was Assistant Headmaster. Hermione tried everything in her power to stay at school instead of attending but finally realized she couldn't get away with staying in.

So the week before Valentine's Day found Hermione meeting Ginny at Diagon Alley so that they could both get new robes. Ginny and Harry would be attending the Ministry function along with Ron and Luna. Hermione was very uncomfortable with meeting Ron and the rest of his family; he had not talked to her since their argument while they were still in school. Molly still had refused to forgive Hermione 

for marrying Severus instead of Ron; even with Ron and Luna in a happy marriage and one child and another on the way.

Hermione sighed as she thought to herself, _why should I be any different then Charlie and his wife. Charlie is her own son and she's just barely on talking terms with him and his wife; just because she didn't like the girl Charlie married and disapproved of their careers. I guess I should just be happy I still have Harry and Ginny, along with Luna, Neville and Hannah; it could have been much worse I could have lost everyone. _

_I do feel sorry for Charlie and his wife and for that matter Bill and Fluer; Molly doesn't really care for either of the boy's wives. I can't imagine still having your family and not doing everything to keep them together. I would give anything to have my mom still with me; to be able to curl up in a chair and talk about the baby and spend an afternoon shopping and having a heart to heart. Hermione sighed again and turned back to Ginny and Luna as they tried on robes. _

"Oh Luna that Lilac robe is beautiful on you," Hermione spoke up when she started paying attention to her two friends.

Ginny agreed, "Luna you have to get that robe it's just beautiful on you. Now Hermione you have to get up and find a robe you like. I think I'm going to take this cream color robe, I like the cut and it covers the little bit of punch I still have from the baby. "

Hermione sighed and got up, "I really don't want to go to this stupid function. I'm still pissed at the Ministry for making us marry, even though I truly love Severus. On top of that I know that it's going to be very uncomfortable with seeing your mom; I know your mom still is angry with me."

Ginny sat down beside Hermione, "Mom is still mad at the world, she's not talking to Fluer at all right now. And poor Charlie, I really don't understand my mom but I guess it explains where Ron gets some of his ideas."

Hermione smiled at Ginny, "Gin I'm sorry I know that you aren't your mom and I'm sorry I pulled you in to my blues. Let's find me a dress before Luna comes out and see what other trouble we can get into."

Ginny and Hermione looked through several racks of robes trying to find something that they liked. Finally Hermione found an Emerald Green set of robes that had a satin under dress with black stitching all over the skirt with a velvet over robe that split in the front to show off the stitching. When Hermione tried it on it fit her perfectly and made her look like she was glowing. It brought out the gold in her eyes and made her hair shine like she was wearing glow glamour.

"Oh Hermione," Luna gasped.

Ginny couldn't say anything she just nodded her head. Madame Malkin clapped her hands, "Oh I just knew that robe would be perfect on you. Only someone with your beautiful coloring could pull that color off. Mrs. Snape your husband is going to swallow his tongue when he sees you."

Hermione took the dress and then the girls headed to the Leaky Caldron to have lunch and then do more shopping. The girls enjoyed their afternoon together. Hermione felt a little guilt with leaving Severus to have to teach all of the classes that day; she knew he hated dealing with the first and second years.

Hermione returned to the gates of Hogwarts at 4:00 that afternoon. She lowered the wards and ordered the gates opened; then walked through, and once again rewarded and re-chained the gates. As she walked up the path from the front gate she once again got lost in her thoughts.

_I can't say I'm unhappy because I'm not; I love Severus and we have a great life. I want to finish my apprenticeship and maybe even set charms apprenticeship with Flickwick. Severus never refuses me anything I want to do. He's even offered me the option to attend the university. I can't imagine another pureblood wizard allowing his wife to do all of that. _

_He loves me and cares for me; he treats me like a queen. I truly am blessed; yes I would rather not be married at 18 and expecting a baby already. But, I have a husband who loves me and wants to spend the rest of his life with me. We have a good marriage and I know I'll never have to worry about money or a home. _

_Hermione gave herself a shake. Enough you're just feeling sorry for yourself because you have spent the day with Ginny and you know that you have to face Molly in a few days._

Just has Hermione arrived at the entrance the door opened, "Severus, I've missed you today?"

Severus looked at his wife and realized once again how beautiful she was, "I've missed you also wife!"

Hermione smiled up at her husband and pulled him down for a quick kiss. "How bad were my first and second years? Do I need to hex any of them for you?"

Severus laughed a big rich bold laugh, "No but your Gryffindor's are now out of first place in the points standing."

"Oh no! Who or what happened?"

"I caught two of your seventh years ummm dilling in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

"Why would a married couple do that?"

"Maybe because they weren't a married couple; I think their spouses will be doing more then take 100 points from each of them."

"Oh NO! Please tell me you are kidding me!"

"No Mia I'm sorry I'm not, they have all been sent to see Minerva. I don't know what she is going to do about them. But, I think they need something done."

"Oh I agree, they made a vow; that means you don't cheat, you cleave to your spouse. I suppose I should go see mother and see what the decision is."

Once again Hermione stepped up to Severus and stood on her tiptoes to have a quiet kiss with him. "I will meet you in the great hall for dinner in a few minutes. Thank you for letting me know so I can keep my face passive."

Hermione meet with Minerva and the students then dropped her packages off in their quarters and headed to the great hall.

Hermione slipped in the staff entrance and headed to her seat next to Severus. Hermione smiled and spoke with Neville and Hannah then turned to her husband. "I met with Minerva and the four will be heading home for a week; we have owled their parents all four sets."

"I think that's appropriate, they need to work with their families and decide what actions to take."

Hermione agreed and turned to look out over the great hall, she saw that the two couples were at the opposite end of their table. They had added a 5th house to the school when the ministry made the marriage law. It was Phoenix house and all the married couples lived in it. They still wore their original house robes and attended classes with their original houses; but they were part of Phoenix house for meals and what they were allowed to do.

Severus leaned over to his wife, "Did you have a good shopping trip?"

"Yes I found a set of robes and also ordered the potion ingredients you requested. They should be delivered tomorrow; and I'll help you put them away."

"I'm glad you found something appropriate, may I ask what color?"

"You should wear something in your house colors; I found the perfect robes according to Ginny and Luna."

They finished dinner and retired to their quarters, neither of them had rounds that night so they read and then retired to bed.


	52. Chapter 52

Valentine's morning as was usual the great hall was awash in red, pink and white. Hermione and Severus both groaned as they entered the teacher entrance. Neither liked the holiday, Severus had given Hermione a new Emerald necklace; Hermione had given Severus a new set of cuff links with his family crest on them. That was the extent of their plans for the day other than the blasted ball at the Ministry that evening.

The day was a nightmare from the first class of the day. Albus had managed to charm some cupids and they were all over the school delivering messages and songs; they were constantly interrupting classes. Hermione had hexed half a dozen before she made it half way through her first lecture. Severus was so angry after his first class that he put wards up to the dungeon so none of the cupids could get through. Hermione was so grateful that she almost kissed her husband in front of the entire school.

By lunch time most of the teachers were asking Severus how to ward their class rooms to keep the pests out. Hermione laughed when Severus told them that he would do it for a price; the older teachers all knew he was joking but the look on some of the younger teachers face was priceless.

Unfortunately, lunch became a chore when someone got the bright idea to send the teachers songs and valentines. Hermione and the new flying teacher were the two that got the most which irritated Severus to no end. And just as he had stunned the last of them that were circling Hermione he was circled by a group from some of the older girls. Needless to say Hermione and Severus both left the table without finishing their lunch.

With both of them hungry and in a bad mood the Potion classrooms were a very quiet somber place. Students walked quietly and made sure they did everything that was asked of them with no muttering and very quickly. By the time the last period of the day came everyone in the school knew to stay clear of the two Professor Snapes.

Hermione and Severus retired to their quarters after the last class of the day and enjoyed the peace and quiet of their quarters while having afternoon tea. They knew that dinner wouldn't be served at the ministry until at least seven so they enjoyed a substantial tea that included scones, clotted cream and raspberry preserves before getting ready for the Ministry. Surprisingly the relief of their own quarters and the quiet time relaxing with each other put both in a much better mood.

When they finally walked to the Headmaster's office to met up with Minerva and Albus both were in a much better frame of mind. The two couple's flooed into the Ministry, Hermione was still having trouble with both aparating and flooing with the pregnancy so they decided the floo was their best bet.

When they arrived at the Ministry the party was already in full swing. The atrium was full of party goers; the snacks had been set up in the atrium and then couples were being announced as they entered the ballroom. The couples spent a few minutes in the atrium speaking to people and then they entered the line to the ball room. The Order of Phoenix had 4 tables at the very front of the room. Since Kingsley had become Minister of Magic and Arthur second in command the Order was always front and center.

The two men had been fighting with the Wizengamot for over a year now trying to repeal the marriage law but were still not making much headway with that. But, other than that they had made a lot of excellent changes and the Ministry was finally standing proud and showing what a good Ministry could and should do.

Hermione, Severus, Albus and Minerva were at the center of the Order's table along with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Charlie, his wife, Bill and Fluer. Molly was at the Ministry table with Arthur and the rest of the Order members were scattered at the other tables. Hermione was glad that she had a chance to visit with Charlie and Bill; she didn't see much of them except at the once every couple of month order meetings and because they were in different countries many times the two of them missed the meetings.

Charlie and Bill both greeted the table as a whole and then each leaned in and kissed Hermione on the cheek; Severus hated that the two men were that familiar with his wife. But, he also knew that they considered her a sister even if Molly still had not forgiven Hermione for breaking Ronald's heart. Hermione was very happy that Severus had sat her next to Minerva so that she didn't have to set next to Ron; she had to laugh that by the time that Ron and Luna made it to the table that Ron had to sit next to Severus.

Hermione was really amused to watch the dynamics at the table, she talked with everyone at the table even Ron though it was a little uncomfortable. But, Ron had trouble talking to anyone other than his family. He had no idea how to talk to adults the only thing he seemed to be able to talk about was Quidditch. You would think that since he and Harry were both Auror's that he could handle an adult conversation.

Hermione watched Severus he had relaxed so much since the end of the war, he was chatting happily with Bill and Charlie about their work. Bill had contacted Severus several times about different curses he had come across over the last two years. And Charlie was always sending them dragon blood and other dragon parts for their potions. The three families had actually become pretty good friends; Hermione was the youngest of the six and Severus the oldest but they could all talk about anything.

Just as Hermione was starting to really relax the speeches began. Of course as all Ministry events required it seemed like all they Order members managed to do was stand up and down. They were always recognized for their Order of Merlin's then for this and that; Hermione and Severus hated this part of the events. Of course there was still some people that failed to realize all that Severus had contributed to the cause; but for the most part everyone was polite even those that disliked him.

The exception was always the Malfoy's; Draco was still in Azkaban but Lucius and Cissy were both out and trying to rebuild their reputations. They were sitting at the very back of the ballroom and made rather loud comments about Severus when the Order stood. As usual Severus seemed to ignore them but in truth it hurt him. _Once they sat down and continued eating he withdrew to his own thoughts. I can't believe after all I did for Draco, Cissy and Lucius that they still hold grudge. I thought that after they managed to beat Azkaban they would be better; I suppose sending Draco to Azkaban caused this but he did try to kill my wife. If I tried to kill Cissy they would have done the same. Oh, well that's life I do have new friends and I have to admit it's kind of nice having friends like the older Weasley's. _

Hermione could tell Severus was thinking deeply, "Severus, you want to tell me where you have gone?"

Severus looked at his wife and smiled, "I'm right here, what are you talking about?"

"You were very deep in thought, I know that you and Lucius were friends for years, I'm sorry they are acting the way they are."

"It's nothing I have you and the friends from the Order; it's for the best we aren't friends any longer. Just as it's better that you and Ronald are no longer friends."

"But, Ron and I can be civil to each other and even manage to talk at functions. I wish that you and your friends could do the same but I'm sure that Draco being in Azkaban has much to do with it."

"I'm sure you are right but he deserves more than he got; he tried to kill you, if you hadn't stopped me I would have strangled him with my own hands."

"Severus, just know that I love you and you will always have that. Try to relax and enjoy rest of the evening, you might even get lucky when you get me home." Hermione raised her eyebrow in a perfect imitation of Severus.

Severus started laughing, which caused everyone at the table to look at the two of them. Charlie finally spoke up, "Ok you two share with the rest of us."

Hermione went bright red and Severus laughed even more at that. Bill then started teasing, "I don't think we want them to share; especially looking at Hermione." Everyone at the table then had a good laugh at Hermione, who excused herself and headed to the loo with Fluer and Charlie's wife following her.

Charlie's wife was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes, "Hermione don't let our husbands get to you. They have done the same to us more than once. They know exactly what you and Severus were talking about; they were just wishing they could get lucky tonight."

Fluer was nodding her head in agreement the whole time. "De is just upset de aren't goin' get no nucky nucky night."

This put both of the other girls into giggles. Soon all three were trying to put their faces back together but every time they looked at the other they burst back into giggles. Hermione finally got her giggles under control and the three girls walked back to the table. Needless to say Charlie and Bill both got glares from their wives and knew that for a fact they wouldn't be lucky tonight.

Dinner was over and dancing had started, Severus had been cornered by the twins, who needed some help on a new product they were trying to invent. So Hermione sat and talked to Minerva; until Charlie 

asked her to dance. After several different members of the Order had danced with her, Severus finally managed to get a chance to dance.

"Lady McGonagall you seem to be the belle of the ball tonight."

"I surely don't know why Professor I'm just a fat pregnant ball; that loves her husband to distraction."

Severus laughed, "Oh my dear you know why you are the most stunning woman here."

The two of them continued to chat and watch the other couples as they danced. Just as the music stopped they found themselves next to Lucius and Cissy; they immediately made a nasty comment.

It just so happened that when they made the comment; Harry and another Auror was very near and over heard. Immediately, Hermione and Severus were surrounded by Harry and the other aurra and they were escorted back to the table. Then Harry talked to his boss Robards's who then had some of the on duty Auror's go and escort the Malfoy's home.

After the Malfoy's left Hermione and Severus made their goodbyes and headed to the castle while they knew that the Malfoy's were away.


	53. Chapter 53

Sorry for a short chapter, I'm working on the next chapter right now! I'll get it up asap!

February moved in to March so quickly that Hermione wondered if she had slept through the last part of the month, and March was moving just as fast. By now Hermione claimed she looked like a beached proceeded her every where she went. She was starting to walk like a duck on top of everything else. Of course she wasn't the only one; at least 35 students were expecting between now and the time Hermione was due in July. With the marriage law still going strong at the end of every year it seemed  
like a lot of girls were either just having their babies or due to have them any time when the school year ended.

Poppy was getting to the point she actually complained about prenatal and postnatal care; this from the mediwitch that loved babies. But, she was now spending more time with pregnant witches then she was with Quidditch injuries.

Hermione had now taken her leave of absence from her Potions apprenticeship since she couldn't brew; but she still was teaching so that helped with her hours needed to complete it. She wasn't happy about having to take the time off; but she knew it wasn't safe for the baby to be exposed to all the  
ingredients. So as the end of the term came closer and closer; she was doing more and more review work with her students along with all the lectures that the students. By the end of March the students were even starting to tense up thinking about their OWLs and NEWTs. Hermione was sitting in her office on a Friday afternoon when a Ravenclaw student came in hysterical; Professor Snape I can't' do it I just can't do it I'll never learn all of the information. You have to help me; I can't do this. Hermione sighed she knew the problem just didn't really know quite how to deal with this. So she sat down next to the student and started talking to her. "What is the problem? Are you just scared? Or do you doubt  
yourself because you don't know what to study?"

The little girl sobbed for a few more minutes and finally dried her eyes. "I don't know, I always thought I knew my potions information pretty well; but I can't seem to remember anything."

"I'm sure it's just nerves and you still have plenty of time; study smart and you will do fine. Remember to take breaks, eat well and try to get 8 hours of sleep every night. If you still are having problems in a couple of weeks come back and see me. But, if I had to bet you are going to be fine."

Hermione leaned back in her chair when the student left; she was exhausted and knew it wasn't going to get any better as the end of the year approached. Pulling herself up to her feet she walked to her quarters walking like a duck all the way.

When Hermione reached their quarters she noticed that Severus wasn't there, thinking he was most likely brewing she called for some tea and sat down on the couch to put her feet up. Hermione sat and sipped her tea and without meaning to fell asleep.

When Severus found her an hour later he picked her up and carried her to bed. He figured if she was so tired she fell asleep with a cup of tea in her hand she could skip dinner and sleep all night.


	54. Chapter 54

Hermione was never so happy as the day the 5th and 7th years started setting their OWL's and NEWT's; she knew they would be leaving in just a short week. She never dreamed she would look so forward to the end of a school year. All she wanted was to spend the last few weeks before the birth of their child with Severus; spending time with him without a school full of children was her dream.

Monday afternoon after the last student left the Great Hall from sitting their OWL written exam Hermione took a deep breath, Severus had all of the OWL students tomorrow morning for their practical exam. She was tired it had been a busy day. The only thing that kept her moving was the fact that in five more days the castle would be empty except for the staff.

Hermione was so tired instead of walking back to the Dungeon she sat at one of the tables that reappeared after the last student walked out. She knew that the tables would be sat in just a few minutes and then everyone would start filing in. So she walked up to her normal seat at the head table and requested a pot of tea while she waited. Before her tea popped into place the tables were set and Minerva walked in the staff entrance; "How are you doing Hermione?"

"I'm fine Minerva a little tired but ok other than that; I thought instead of walking back to the dungeon I would sit here and enjoy the quiet and a cuppa."

"Oh a cuppa does sound good, I think I'll sit here with you and enjoy it too."

The two sat in a comfortable silence sipping their tea; just as they were really starting to relax the entrance doors flipped open the students started filing in and soon the staff door was swinging open. Minerva and Hermione shared a glance both of them smiling a smile that said what can you do.

Severus was one of the last to come in, he walked over to his wife and sat down beside of her and then reached under the table to squeeze her hand. "How are you doing Madame Snape?"

Hermione smiled at Severus, "Just fine Professor Snape, much better since I know that I've only got a few days and I've got you all to myself."

"Believe me it can't happen fast enough; wait till you get the non OWL and NEWT students tomorrow while I do the brewing portion of the OWL and NEWT students. They are out of control right now; I took over 200 points today and most of them seemed to come from my own house!"

Hermione laughed, "What you took points from your own house? They must have been extremely bad for that to happen."

"You have no idea; they are totally out of control. They want out of school and seem to think they already are free."

"Well, I'll get to deal with them tomorrow while you get to watch the 5th and 7th years brew."

The two of them continued to talk while they both looked over the Great Hall just as they finished their dinner a fight started between the Gryffindor and the Slytherin that it too both of them to break up.

By the time they sorted out their houses and sorted out points and detentions it was eight and Hermione was exhausted. Severus watched as she walked in front of him to their quarters, he quietly smiled he knew she wouldn't like him to laugh at her walk. But, she really did waddle when she walked and if you looked at her from behind she didn't even look pregnant. But, her belly was all in the front and it swung from side to side when she walked.

Severus watched his wife with love in his eyes; he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have the gift of such an amazing witch. Every day he thanked Merlin for his luck!

The next day was just as busy as the day before; Hermione had to agree with Severus the students were out of control. Even the Ravenclaws were ready to drive her crazy, at lunch time she walked into the Great Hall and saw that the other Professors looked as exhausted as she did. Sitting down next to Neville, she asked him how he was and he just groaned. "Hermione were we ever this out of control?"

"I really don't remember us being this bad but even if each of us were just slightly out of control you add 300 or 400 children doing the same this is what you get."

"I guess I didn't think about it that way; and then you add the occasional student who takes it to the next level and we are caught in the middle."

Hermione sighed, "You have that right, I even took points from the Ravenclaws today and I've got a joint Slytherin/Gryffindor class after lunch. I really dread it I know I'll have to keep my wand in my hand and make sure I never turn my back on them."

"I really wonder why we even try to teach this last week. It gets us nowhere; but, I suppose that if we stopped teaching this week now soon it would get to the point we never taught."

Severus leaned over Hermione, "You are correct Mr. Longbottom, if we let them take control of this week it will eventually tumble down till the students will control instead of the Professors."

Hermione sighed and started eating her lunch; she was dreading her afternoon classes.

Severus was glad that today was the last day of testing, tomorrow would be the final feast with all but the 7th years returning home the next morning. The 7th years would remain one more day with their families coming to the castle on Saturday either by apparition or by train.

The teachers continued on their day and looked forward to the final feast.

The next day was a free day for all of the students, many of the teachers were grading tests and students were enjoying their last day in the castle. Many were out and about on the grounds. A pickup game of Quidditch was in full swing on the pitch. Hermione had finished grading the last test for the 7th years and decided to take a walk around the lake while Severus finished grading the potions that the 5th and 7th years had made for their finals.

Hermione greeted students as she walked around the lake. She was deep in thought; a year ago she was graduating from Hogwarts now she was a Professor and expecting her first child. By this time next year her apprenticeship would be finished and she would be a mom and full Professor. It still didn't seem possible to her.

After her walk Hermione returned to her quarters and took a brief nap tonight was the leaving feast.


	55. Chapter 55

The leaving feast was over, the dance was finishing up. Severus had already made several tracks through the castle. First through third years were supposed to have been in their common rooms since nine but he had caught three Gryffindor's out and they were already scheduled for detention when they got back in the fall. The fourth through seventh years had an hour to be back in their common rooms, Severus was really happy that Longbottom had the night time patrol tonight. It was going to be a ghastly night with all of the students having raging hormones.

Severus took a last look in the Great Hall and saw that the Prefects were taking down decorations and that Hermione was behaving herself and sitting in a chair supervising instead of trying to help. He walked into his wife; "Are you about ready retire Madame Snape?"

Hermione looked up at her husband, "Give us about five more minutes and they should have it cleaned up and we can retire."

Severus stood behind her and rubbed her shoulder he could feel the tension and stress in her shoulders. "Hermione you should really be down in our quarters sleeping. You are going to be so tired tomorrow you won't be able to do anything."

"I promise I'll get up and see the students off and then take a long nap, that way I'll be ready for graduation the next day."

"Just promise me that you will take a nap and go to bed early tomorrow night. We have a full day with Graduation on Saturday; the parents will start arriving around six in the morning. Breakfast, then graduation and after that we have the luncheon and the goodbye to the seventh years."

Hermione laid her hand over the hand on her shoulder, "I promise I will rest and if you look while you were talking the students finished."

Hermione waived to the Prefects has they all headed to their common rooms and then Hermione and Severus followed the Slytherin Prefects to their quarters.

Early the next morning Severus woke his wife with a kiss on her neck. "Hermione we have to get up get ready."

Hermione stretched and turned over and kissed her husband as she kissed him she reached down and started caressing him. With a wicked gleam in her eye she pulled him closer.

It didn't take long for Severus to know just what his wife wanted and it didn't take long for him to make sure she was very pleased.

Because of their early morning fun; they arrived at the Great Hall more than a few minutes late and a little flushed as well. Minerva took one look at her beautiful daughter and knew that she could do some major teasing if she felt like it; and today she was in such a great mood since it was almost the end of the year she did.

"Severus, Hermione I'm surprised at the two of you, you knew today of all day it's important for all of the Professors to be on time for breakfast."

Severus sneered; he knew exactly what Minerva was getting at, as much as he loved her he hated when she decided to tease. "Minerva I do believe that you knew that we had to remain till the last student was in their rooms; which including taking down all of the decorations here in the Great Hall."

"Severus that has never stopped you from making it to the hall on time in the past."

"I also have not had a wife that is in her last trimester of her pregnancy in the past either."

Minerva tried her best not to smirk but finally gave up and even ended up laughing. "Severus I'm sure Hermione's pregnancy ad everything to do with the two of you being late."

By this time Hermione was a beautiful shade of bright pink, but she wasn't about to have her mother tease Severus any more. "You might just be surprised Minerva, you just might be very surprised."

Severus watched his wife with hooded eyes and then actually laughed all loud. The students all stared at the head table with their mouths hanging open. Not one student in the entire school had ever seen Severus Snape laugh.

Hermione looked back and forth between her mother and her husband then started giggling like a little girl. "Ummm Professor's I believe we need to hurry the students to the train." And with that she stood up and started ordering students to gather their pets and head to the train.

By lunch time the only one left in the castle were seventh years and if they were married to younger years their wives and husbands. Hermione had already retired for a nice nap and Severus was in the lab cleaning and putting stuff away for the summer.

The students left were for the most part in Hogsmeade enjoying the last time with their school mates, when and if they met again they would no longer be in school.

The great hall that night was very quiet with just seventh years in the school, the tables had all been pushed together and the Professors were sitting with the students. This was the night that the Professors became real people to their students. They all sat down with their students and gave the students permission to use their first names. They talked with the students as equals instead of teacher student.

Hermione was surprised last year when the teachers did this, with her class. It was something that was kept secret year after year after year. No prior student ever talked about the final night to the next year.

But, it was an amazing feeling to every student that passed through the school that special night when your Professors become friends. This year's class was no different than the any other year they were all amazed when one by one their Professors walked in the entrance and came and sat in the middle of them and told them to call them by their first names.

Hermione watched as the students finally loosened up and realized that their Professors really wanted them to call them by their first name; and not only that but that they truly did like them. The most fun was watching the ones that had always been so afraid of Severus; to find out that he didn't only want them to call him by his name but that he liked most of them.

When he quietly talked to the Hufflepuff, that had been afraid to open her mouth in his class for seven years; and not only talked to her but told her that he was impressed with her potions work Hermione knew in her heart that he was her soul mate. He was able to go from this stern master to this kind and generous man; Hermione just smiled she knew he was her soul mate.

Hermione sat and talked to a Ravenclaw that wanted to do an apprenticeship in Potions. It amazed Hermione how determined this young lady was. She was always good in the Potions class but she was driven to get an apprenticeship. Hermione finally got Severus's attention and asked him if he could recommend a master that might be interested in taking on an apprentice.

Severus thought for a while and then moved down to where Hermione and the Ravenclaw were. "I know that my old Master was looking for a promising apprentice; I would be happy to give you a letter of introduction if you would like?"

Patrica Gravens was thrilled, she jumped up and hugged Hermione and then shook Severus's hand. Hermione laughed because she could tell that the student wanted to hug her husband but was still too scared to do it.

The dinner lasted till after ten that evening with all of the students and staff visiting with each other. This was also the times that all of the houses came together and discovered that everyone was equal. The next morning the students would get up to find their parents either here or arriving from the train.


	56. Chapter 56

Graduation morning started very early, breakfast was scheduled for 7:30 which meant that Hermione had to be out of bed at 6:00.

Hermione pulled herself out of bed and into the shower while Severus called for tea from the kitchen. When Hermione came out of the shower Severus passed her a cup of tea as he passed into the loo while Hermione sipped her tea and dressed for the day.

The two of them walked up to the great hall just before seven; many of the magical parents had apparated in for breakfast. The smuggle parents and any of the magical parents that didn't want to apparate would be arriving by seven on the train. Since Hermione was so far along in her pregnancy Hermione and Severus were left to stay in the Great Hall while Minerva and several of the other teachers were meeting the train and bringing the other parents to the hall.

Hermione, Severus, Professor Flitwick and Professor Victor were walking through the hall talking to students and their parents that were already there. Soon the sounds of voices were heard entering the front doors and the call of parents and students meeting up for the first time since midterm. Hermione walked over and put her hand on her husband's arm.

Severus looked down at his tiny wife; he still couldn't believe he was lucky enough to have this beautiful witch in love with him. He smiled, "Shall we go head to the table?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, "I think that everyone is hungry let's get breakfast started we have a couple of hours after breakfast to speak to students and parents before we have graduation."

The day was scheduled so that parents and families had till 11:00 to reach the castle; at 11:15 the graduation would start, graduation should end around 12:30 when the students and families would be released to enjoy the buffet that would be set up around the lake. Lunch was supposed to end around two and then the train was to depart at four. After that the only people left in the castle would be the Professors and staff.

Breakfast was a loud affair considering there was half the normal amount of people in the castle. Everyone seemed to be talking at once, students and parents were moving about the hall greeting friends from past and present. Hermione loved watching the parents seeing someone that they knew from when they themselves attended Hogwarts.

Hermione was glad when breakfast was over and they were able to relax and enjoy the time with the students and parents. Hermione was surprised how many of the students came up to her and thanked her for the help she had given them that year. There were also several that came up and talked to Severus, and she was really surprised at the number of parents that spoke with Severus. Many remembered him either when he was in school or when they were students and thanked him for teaching them so much. One mother in particular thanked him for all of his lessons she had been able to brew the medicine her youngest son had needed for almost a year, instead of spending the many galleons it cost at the Apothecary.

At 10:30 the guests and the Professors began the walk to the Quidditch Pitch where the graduation would take place. Hermione was surprised at the number of people streaming in the gates still; she thought that most had been in the Great Hall. By the time eleven arrived every seat was full and many were standing around at the back of the chairs.

At eleven fifteen exactly the graduates walked in the back of the pitch and walked to their seats. Once they were all seated Minerva rose and welcomed everyone. Then she turned the podium over to the Head Girl and Head Boy. The Head Boy was in second place the young Ravenclaw girl had the top grades. She was planning on being a Healer after she graduated; the young Gryffindor Head Boy was going to be working with his parents in their store.

After the Head Girl and Boy spoke Minerva called each student to the Podium handed them their diploma then the student shakes each of their Professor's hands. Hermione was going to be sad to see this class go. There was many in the year that was friends of hers. Ginny, Luna and a few others, who were Order members as well the fact that Ginny was married to Harry and Luna was dating Ron; Hermione knew keeping track of her friends would be harder to do.

Hermione looked around as she saw the Weasley's sitting towards the front of the parent section. She wished that Harry and Ron could find it in their heart to forgive her. The rest of the family had but Harry and Ron just couldn't seem to accept. Molly had been inviting them to the Burrow for every birthday, wedding, and birth since the end of the war but Severus and Hermione had not been back. Until Harry and Ron could accept that she was married to Severus and happily married at that she wasn't going back; even though she still wanted them for friends and considered them friends.

Hermione shook the last student's hand and sat down for the last speech; she was looking forward to getting out of the sun and getting some juice to drink. Minerva only spoke for a few minutes and then invited the students and families to retire to the lake for lunch and the reception.

Severus stood up and offered Hermione his hand to help her stand, "You look a little flushed are you ok?"

"I'm fine I just a little warm and I'm looking forward to a large glass of Pumpkin juice and the shade."

Hermione watched Severus start to fret as she was talking, sighing she smiled at him, "Truly Severus I'm fine just a little warm; I'll find a chair and you can get me a class of juice and I'll be perfect."

"Hermione you know I worry, I just don't want you to overdue you are only two months from delivery. It's not that I want to stop you from doing anything I just want you and our child safe."

"I know Sev, I love you and I love our child I'll be careful and I'm truly fine let's go join Minerva and find a nice shady seat by the lake."

The two meet with Minerva just outside the pitch and walked the rest of the way with her. Minerva loved seeing the joy in Hermione and Severus's eyes. When the war ended she really doubted that either one of them would ever be happy. "Hermione you are just glowing, how are you feeling?"

"I'm wonderful, a little warm right now and looking forward to an ice cold glass of pumpkin juice. But, other than that I feel wonderful, I can't wait to have the castle to just staff."

"I'm really looking forward to that also, but more then that I can't wait to hold my new grandchild. Have you got the room ready?"

Severus started laughing, "No, we have picked up a few things but we have decided that tomorrow we are heading to Diagon Alley and pick up the crib, pram, cradle and whatever else Hermione decides we need."

"Oh, may I tag along to London, I really need to get some new robes and other items, and I'll treat the two of you to lunch."

Hermione was surprised her mother never asked to tag along with them, "we would love to have you."

Severus agreed he was just as surprised as Hermione about Minerva's request. But, he didn't have a chance to ask her about it since they had reached the lake.

Severus helped Hermione find a seat in the shade and went to get her a glass of juice. When he came back Hermione was surrounded by a large portion of the Weasley family and many of the Order members.

He stepped through the crowd and handed his witch her drink then stepped behind her and place his hands on her shoulder. Molly greeted him as soon as he stepped up and complimented him on how well the graduation went and how healthy Hermione looked.

Arthur and Bill step over and the three men started talking, soon Charlie joined them; and they discussed the changes in the Ministry and the Death Eaters that were still on the run. About fifteen minutes later Ron and Harry joined the group with plates in their hands.

Severus realized that Hermione had finished her juice and bent down during a pause in the conversation. "Would you like me to go fix you a plate?"

Molly hearing Severus question suggested that the men all get some lunch while she sat with Hermione and then she would go after a plate for both of them.

Severus raised his brow asking Hermione if that was ok, and she nodded. Hermione thought that Molly wanted to talk to her about something and this was her way of getting the men away.

"Molly is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Molly nodded her head, "Hermione I want to apologize for Ron, he is wrong and I want you back in the family. I miss you; you are as much my daughter as Harry is my son. And I truly like Severus and think that he has made you happy; you would have never been happy with any of my boys. Not because they aren't smart but they are; but, because you needed a man that could make you stretch that wonderful mind of yours. You would have been bored with any of my boys they are smart but they aren't the type to read and discuss the way you need. Please won't you and Severus please come to the Burrow Saturday night for the party I'm having for Ginny and Luna?"

Hermione was watching Ron as Molly spoke; she wondered what he was thinking he just kept looking at her. "Molly I don't know, Severus is still very angry with Ron for the way he treated me."

Ron moved towards Hermione and Molly, "Ummmm, Hermione, I ummm would like to talk to you if I can?"

Molly, saw Severus coming back and told Hermione she would go after some lunch for her while Ron talked with her.

"What can I do for you Ron?" Hermione asked in a rather cold voice.

"I ummmm, well I want to tell you I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. You are my sister and I miss you. We have been together all the time since we were 11 years old except for maybe a month or two at a time. I truly am sorry; if you are happy with Professor Snape then I'm happy for you. Will you please let me be your brother again?"

Severus heard the tail end of the talk, "Mr. Weasley you should have thought of that before you were so nasty to my wife."

Hermione reached up and touched Severus's hand to let him know it was ok.

Ron looked up at Severus, he still was about half afraid of the man even after beating Voldermort; but, he wanted his sister back so he finally got the nerve up and stood up to the Professor. "Sir, I also would like to ask your forgiveness I was wrong in the way I treated both of you. I know you married Hermione to protect her and I truly appreciate that. I also know that Hermione is happier then I've seen her since our second year. I hope you will accept my apology and that you will let me become a part of your family; so that I can have my sister back."

Severus was impressed despite himself, "Mr. Weasley I do believe you may have finally grown up, as long as you remember to show my wife respect and don't upset her and she agrees I'll accept your apology."

Hermione smiled at her husband and the man that she considered her brother, "Ron I also accept your apology and I am the same I want my brother back. I want our child to know you, like you said we are brother and sister, neither one of us is whole without the other."

Ron reached down and hugged Hermione, then stood up and looked at her husband, "Sir, thank you I hope that you will both join us at the Burrow on Saturday for Ginny and Luna's graduation party. It will also be mine and Luna's engagement party; we will be getting married the first week in July."

Severus nodded his head and watched as Ron walked away, "Are you ok Hermione?"

Hermione looked at her husband, "I'm better then I've been in a long while. Now about the party Molly has been begging me for us to attend. Do you think you could deal with the Weasley's for an hour or so on Saturday?"

"With you beside me I can handle it with no problem, besides I would like to talk to Bill and Charlie some more also. Charlie after all is my dragon blood and other dragon needs and I'm really interested in the new curse Bill has found."

Hermione stood up and hugged Severus, "Thank you!"

Severus sat his wife back down in her chair and transfigured a piece of wood into a chair for himself. He had his wife put her feet up in his lap so they wouldn't swell any worse than they are ready were.

Molly returned with a plate for both of them along with a full pitcher of Pumpkin juice so that Hermione would have plenty to drink. Hermione thanked Molly and then asked her, "What time is the party on Saturday?"

"OH! Are you coming?"

Hermione nodded and Molly had a smile that brightened her whole face.

"Come whenever you would like we will be doing stuff all day, I'm planning on serving dinner at seven so make sure you are there by then. Oh and Severus bring your broom the boys always have a game of Quidditch going and I remember how well you play."

The rest of the Weasley men came back along with Fluer and Charlie's wife, the men transfigured some chairs for themselves and their wives and the group quietly chatted till the reception started breaking up.


	57. Chapter 57

The first week of no students in the castle was wonderful. The Professors cleaned up their rooms, figured out what was needed for the next year and all in all wound down. Hermione and Severus slept in and did the same as the others. The only thing they did different was on Wednesday they flooed into Diagon Alley and went baby shopping,

They found a beautiful mahogany sleigh crib that would convert into a queen size bed when the baby was big enough to go into a regular bed. They also found a beautiful dresser that doubled as a changing table; along with a bassinet and a ton of clothes. They knew they were having a little boy, they had waited till the last minute to find out but with trying to decorate the room they decided it was time to find out. Severus found the mobile that he wanted; it was all different types of dinosaurs.

Severus couldn't believe how much stuff they ended up with but understood babies needed a lot. When they got back from Diagon Alley they found that the baby's room had been added to their quarters. The two of them unloaded all of the packages out of their robe pockets. Hermione looked around and shook her head, "I never dreamed we had this much; but I just go what Molly put on the list as needed. "

"Well if anyone knows what we need it will be Molly, after seven children she should know."

Hermione shook her head yes, "Well I say we have some tea rest a little and start unloading. I suppose we should set up the crib and dresser first."

The two of them sat and talked about the baby and how they were going to manage to work and take care of the baby. Luckily their schedules worked out so that one could always be with the baby. The only time they would need someone to watch the baby was when they were brewing and during meals; Minerva said they could bring the baby to meals but both thought it would be better if they only did that occasionally.

After having their tea the two went to the bedroom and decided what they wanted to do with it. First they decided that they wanted to have a blue grey rug on the floor, they colored the walls snow white to give the room a light airy feel. They then put together the crib and the dresser and changing pad. The bedding for the crib was all dinosaurs like the mobile.

After getting all of the furniture together Hermione and Severus started pulling the clothes, blankets and other goodies out of the bags; by dinner time they had everything put away and they were ready to have their little boy.

Dinner with the students out of the castle was a very quiet affair; the teachers meet in the lounge and had a full meal with lots of talking and enjoyment. Hermione had come to love this time of the evening. Lunch and breakfast were normally individuals having their meals in their rooms; but dinner was the time to enjoy each other and spend time together.

Saturday came quickly and the party at the Weasley's. Severus was dreading the party he hated going to anything like this; while Hermione was dreading meeting with Ron. Yes, he had taken the time to apologize but she knew that with Ron he could burn hot or cold in a moment's notice.

At six Hermione and Severus stepped through the floo into the Burrow. The noise level was enough to knock a person back into the floo. Severus scowled as soon as he was blasted with the noise, a combination of kids screaming, babies crying, pots and pans hitting together, a radio playing some place and just the noise of conversation. Hermione took Severus's hand and drug him further into the room; Molly noticed the two of them and hurried to great them.

"Severus and Hermione we are so glad you came; the guys are all out in the orchard playing Quidditch. Hermione, Ginny, Luna and a few others are out in the garden. Oh and Severus Arthur is in the Garden also, and Charlie and Bill are with the boys playing Quidditch."

Hermione gave Molly a hug, "Do you need help with anything?"

"No get out of here and go join your friends."

Severus and Hermione both walked out to the garden once Severus was sure that Hermione was settled in and comfortable he walked up to the orchard to see what was happening up there. Severus loved Quidditch both to watch and play it. He wasn't Quidditch crazy like most of the Weasley's but he did enjoy the game and loved to fly more than anything in the world.

Hermione enjoyed spending time with the girls, but what she missed the most was her time with harry. She was really looking forward to sitting down and talking with Harry for a nice long chat. So when the guys came down from the Orchard she made sure that she had Harry on one side of her and Severus on the other.

Dinner was a loud crazy affair; everyone ate way too much of Molly's wonderful food. Ginny and Luna both got several gifts for graduation. Luna was going to take over the Quibbler and Ginny was going to take a year off since she just found out she was pregnant then she planned on starting on healer training.

Hermione chatted a little with Harry during dinner but made arrangements for them to walk to the pond after dinner to have a nice long chat. Just as dinner was ending Hermione bent over towards Severus, "I'm going to walk to the pond with Harry so we can get some time without Ginny and Ron is that ok with you?"

Severus nodded, "I'll try to keep the group of them here so that you can have your chat."

Hermione smiled at her husband, "thank you so much."

Hermione touched Harry on the side and motioned towards the path, Harry nodded and got up a few minutes later Hermione followed. Harry was waiting for Hermione just out of the range of the light.

"Hi sis," Harry smiled at Hermione and grabbed her hand. "How are you feeling with the baby and all?"

"I'm really good, surprisingly; I'm feeling better than I have in a long time. And, I'm actually in love with Severus I know that you and the rest probably find that hard to believe."

"As long as you are happy that is all I care about. Are you all ready for the baby you only have a little over a month and you will be a mom? Man that seems strange to say."

"I know I'm amazed to think of it, I wish the baby wasn't coming so fast but at the same time I'm thrilled also. Did I tell you we found out it is a boy?"

"No you didn't I thought you weren't going to find out, what made you change your mind?"

"Well we had to buy stuff and then we also got thinking about names and stuff like that so when I saw Poppy last month we asked her."

"I'm really happy for you. So are you going to complete your apprenticeship or are you going to just stay home and be a mom."

"I'm going to finish my apprenticeship I'm hoping that we can continue to team teach; it will be the perfect situation for us. Now enough about me, how are you doing? How do you feel about Ginny being pregnant? And how is it being an Auror?"

Harry just laughed, "That's a ton of questions, I'm doing fine, I love being an Auror I wish that Ginny wasn't pregnant I really didn't want a child yet. But, what can you do with the laws that we live by and let's face it being an Auror I'm supposed to enforce those laws. We are working on Grimwald place; we should be able to move in by the end of the summer. It's almost cleaned out of dark artifacts. It's been a great training ground for the Auror's we have found a ton of things that I would have never found on my own."

"I'm glad things are going well for you, I worry so much about you. It seems like we never have time for each other anymore."

Harry nodded, "I feel the same way, we never have time together. Maybe I can get a few trips out your way before the baby comes and we can spend an afternoon together."

"I would love that, and Severus really does understand about us; he knows that you are my family and ummmm Severus agrees with me we would like you to be our son's Godfather."

"Wow, really? Oh I accept I'm so thrilled; I can't believe it!"

Hermione and Harry talked a little longer and then they walked back to join the party, Hermione saw Severus, Charlie and bill sitting under the tree talking; Ginny and Luna were with a group of their friends sitting at one of the tables playing exploding snaps.

Hermione walked over to where Severus and the older Weasley's were sitting, "Do you mind if I join you?"

Severus conjured a chair for Hermione and she sat with the three men, they discussed the new curses that Bill had recently run into. They also talked about the potion that Hermione and Severus had been working on for him. Hermione hadn't been able to do any of the brewing but she had been doing all of the calculations and helping figure out what might work. Charlie told them that he had a Welsh Green that was getting ready to be hatched and he had made arrangements for the egg to be put in stasis as soon as the dragon hatched.

Harry soon joined the group of adults and got talking about curses also; he was learning so much from Bill. Severus watched Harry and Hermione talk with the three of them; he slowly started changing his opinion of Harry.

Just as darkness began to fall Hermione and Severus said their good bye and returned to Hogwarts.

Once they were back in their rooms Severus surprised himself, "surprisingly, I think Mr. Potter is starting to grow up. I may just have to reverse some of my thoughts on him."

Hermione laughed at her husband, "Are you admitting that Harry might not be as bad as you always thought he was."

"Well I might admit it about Mr. Potter but never about the two youngest Weasley's they will never grow up. Mr. Ronald Weasley is still and always will be a dunderhead. I guess by the time they got to the 6th and 7th child there was no brain cells left to go around."

"Severus that is just mean, Ginny and Ron are both very smart; they just don't look at stuff the same as we do."

"I think it as just being truthful."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and went to shower while Severus settled into his favorite chair to read for a little bit.


	58. Chapter 58

I've written and re-written this chapter, I can't seem to get it perfect. I'm sorry if it's not up to standards. I do want to thank all of you for the wonderful comments and love you have left! **Thank YOU, Thank YOU, Thank You!**

The next few weeks flew by, Hermione had reached the point that she couldn't see her feet and getting up was not possible without the help of Severus.

By the middle of July all Hermione could think about was get this baby out, but on the night of the 15th she started thinking don't get him out. About ten on the 15th she started feeling funny twinges, not pains but just not the normal moves and kicks that she had become accustomed to.

By midnight Hermione knew something was going on but still wasn't sure she was in labor. She knew that her back hurt and that occasionally she felt pinching along her sides but nothing like she expected. So with this going on she went to bed and hoped to sleep a little, and surprisingly she did for about two hours. At a little after two in the morning Hermione woke up needing to use the loo; as always this meant she had to wake Severus to help pull her from bed. Severus so used to it that he almost did it in his sleep; moved to the other side of the bed let Hermione grab his arms and tug her to her feet. Just as she stood both of them heard the whoosh and felt the warm water covering the floor.

Hermione looked at Severus and he looked back; "Ummmm Severus I think my water just broke."

"Well it does seem like that, are you having any pains?"

"Off and on since about ten, but right now I really need the loo."

Severus helped Hermione into the loo and then came back and scourgified the mess, he then laid out a clean gown for Hermione and waited for her to come out. When she did he helped her change and made sure she was ok and didn't want to go to the infirmary yet. They crawled back in bed for about an hour when Severus heard Hermione moan; she had been shifting back and forth in bed for the entire hour that they had lain there.

"Hermione, is there anything I can do to help? Would you like me to rub your back?"

Hermione rolled over so Severus could reach her back, "Can you rub my back down low it feels like someone is punching me just at my waist."

For the next couple of hours Severus felt when the pressure in Hermione's back would start to build and her would press firmly on her back and rub so that the pain wasn't as bad. By daybreak the firm pressure on Hermione's back was no longer working and Severus could no longer take Hermione being in pain.

Severus flooed Poppy and told her that he would be bring Hermione to the infirmary. Severus picked up Hermione and prayed that she not have any more contractions till he could get her to Poppy. Severus didn't realize how much Hermione meant to him; all he could think was make this stop if she got through this he would make sure she never had to do it again.

Hermione for her part just wanted it to hurry up; she was tired and wanted to sleep. The pain was just enough that she could only cat nap for a few minutes before it was building again.

Poppy was pacing waiting for Severus to get Hermione to her she had already flooed Minerva who in turn flooed the Weasley's. As Severus turned the corner of the hall he was met by both Minerva and Albus; he strode right past them without saying a word. All he could concentrate on was getting Hermione to Poppy so she could stop the pain.

Poppy had Severus put Hermione on the large bed in the room she used for staff. She quickly waived her wand over Hermione and notified her everything was going perfectly. "I can give you something to ease the pain but it won't make it go away. I need you to work with your pain; try to relax as much as possible when a contraction comes and let your body do what it needs to. If you can do that we should have a little on in just about an hour. You have done wonderfully so far and you are almost ready to start pushing this little guy out."

Hermione nodded as another contraction hit she pulled on Severus so that she could hold on and he could rub her back, as the contraction passed she looked at her husband sitting on the bed in front of him and the worry in his eyes.

"I'm ok Severus; truly love I'm fine and just think in just a little while we'll have our little one to hold."

Severus leaned in and brushed the hair out of Hermione's face, "I don't ever want to see you an any type of pain again."

Just as Severus bent to give Hermione a kiss Poppy came bustling back in, "Here you are this will help with the pain and make it easier to relax."

Hermione sat up with Severus's help and drank the potion than took a couple of sips of water to wash the bitter taste out of her mouth. Just as she started to lay back down another contraction hit and she hissed. Severus immediately started rubbing her back and Hermione leaned back against him as she tried to relax through the contraction.

By the time it eased off Hermione could feel the potion start to take affect and lay down with Severus's help. For the next hour or a little longer the contraction came but weren't nearly as painful; Hermione could hold Severus's hand tightly and work on relaxing. Just as the last in a strong wave passed Poppy came back into the room to let them know that the Weasley's were all in the hall waiting for word.

Poppy quickly ran her wand back over Hermione and did a little gasp, "Oh my you are ready to push, are you ready to see your little on?"

Hermione just wanted the baby out the potion had helped with the worst of the pain; but, now all she could think about was to push him out. For the last few minutes she had been feeling like she wanted to push but once Poppy mentioned it became a necessity not just a vague thought. "Yes, Poppy I want to push like now!"

Poppy smiled and asked Severus to sit behind Hermione and prop her up; then to help her with her breathing. When the next contraction hit Hermione didn't have to be told to push she grabbed her legs and pushed with all her might. As soon as the contraction passed she leaned back against Severus and took a couple deep breaths and immediately another contraction started and she pushed again. Poppy was soon telling her that she could see the head, and that she just needed a couple more good pushes. Sure enough on the third push Severus gasped their little boy's head was out and soon Poppy was helping him rotate and first the right and then the left shoulder came out. With the last little push Savion Teagan Snape made his way into the world. Poppy did a quick cleaning spell on Savion and wrapped him up and handed him to his mother. Hermione and Severus opened the blanket so that they could count the toes and fingers then they looked at his beautiful black curly hair.

Poppy finished up with Hermione and did a quick wave of her wand and put clean sheets on the bed and a clean gown and robe on Hermione. Then she waved her want once more and announced, "He weighs 8lbs 1 oz and he is 22 inches long. It looks like he's going to be much like you Severus tall and thin; he perfectly healthy. Now who would you like to see and who do you want kept out?"

Hermione looked at her husband who as still sitting behind her propping her up and holding Savion with his arms under hers. Severus us shrugged his shoulders so Hermione answered, "Poppy can just my mother come in first then Albus I'll have one of them get rest of them. But, I want my mother first!"

Severus bent over and kissed Hermione on the cheek when Poppy left, "I Love you."

Hermione turned and kissed him and then turned and smiled as Minerva came in, "Savion Teagan Snape I want you to meet your Grandmother."

Minerva smiled and then kissed Hermione, "Oh my he is so beautiful!" Then she started crying, "I'm sorry I missed all the years with you. Thank you for letting me share this with the three of you."

Severus didn't know what to do with two crying women he was really happy with Albus stepped into the room. "Well Severus it looks like we have three babies instead of two."

Severus groaned, "I do believe that they are both a little overwhelmed. "

"So do we have a name for this handsome young man?"

Hermione smiled at Albus, Albus I present you Savion Teagan Snape he came in to this world weighing 8 lbs 1 oz and is 22 inches long. Poppy has told us that he is very long for a baby."

Albus took a good look at Savion as Minerva took the baby into her arms. "Well, I happen to know that there is a Weasley family that is about ready to tear the door down; so with your permission I'll go let them in?"

Hermione nodded while she watched her mother hold her son. Severus continued to sit behind Hermione, she leaned more into him and he realized that she was exhausted. "I'll make sure the Weasley's don't stay long you need to rest."

Hermione nodded, but when Severus went to get up she put her hand back on his leg, "Please stay, it feels right with you behind me."

Minerva looked up and smiled to herself she had wondered if they would come to love each other. Now she had no doubt.

Soon the Weasley clan came tumbling into room. Molly immediately drew quickly to Minerva and Savion she fell in love with the baby. "Oh my he is so adorable! Look at all that black hair and it's curly like yours Hermione! And look at mom all sitting up and prettied up."

Molly quickly reached in and gave Hermione a hug followed by Ginny, Harry and the rest of the Weasley's. Harry took a close look at Savion, "Mione he is beautiful, just like him mom. Now I hope Merlin is looking over the rest of us because if he has even half of your brain and half of the Professor's brains we are all going to be in trouble."

Everyone laughed and Severus answered, "Mr. Potter I think you better start worrying for I am sure that our son will have the brain power of each of us."

Ron groaned and Harry laughed, "Professor I'm sure you are right and I have a feeling that he will be Head Boy and will probably top both of your NEWT's."

Soon Hermione was falling asleep against Severus and Molly started shooing her crew out. Molly whispered to Severus, "Tell Hermione we love her and that if she needs anything to floo me."

Severus nodded and Minerva got up handed Severus his son and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "I'll be here if you need me."

Poppy quietly entered the room as Minerva was leaving, she took the baby and laid him in a little bassinet and helped Severus move Hermione down on the bed. Hermione woke up enough to smile and curled into the pillow and she fell right back to sleep.


	59. Chapter 59

I'm not happy with this ending but I have re-read my story and found several mistakes. I appreciate those of you that have supported this story. I'm sorry when I've made mistakes. I had planned to go on a little longer but I can't seem to pull any more out of it. Once again THANK YOU FOR THE LOVE!!

Epilogue

The next morning Severus walked with his wife and carried his new son back to their quarters. He thought of the future and wondered where it would lead.

If only he could have seen that future. Five years later he was the father of three a little girl born two years after Savion and a son born the following year. Hermione had not only become a Potion Mistress but she was a fabulous teacher. She now was the Potion Professor at Hogwarts and the Head of House for Gryffindor. She had become a not only a strong, smart witch, but a mother to the entire student population. There wasn't a student in the entire school including the Slytherin's that didn't feel like they could go to her about anything.

Severus himself was now Headmaster of Hogwarts, he missed Albus and Minerva; but still saw the two of them pretty often. Minerva tried to stop by the school at least once every other week to see her grandchildren and Albus was normally not far from where Minerva was.


End file.
